Cyan Exorcist
by trickyfoxzorua7
Summary: Kuroda Nao just transferred into the True Cross Academy to find a way to be like her mother, and to kill her demon father who took no interest in raising her. OCxMany
1. Chapter 1

**Blue Exorcist doesnt belong to me (though i wish it did) it belongs to Kazue Kato**

**The only character that is mine is Kuroda Nao, my Blue Exorcist OC!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

Nao glared at herself in the mirror. She always knew that there was something different about her. She glared at her pointy elf like ears then lifted up her upper lip to take a look at her unusually sharp demon-like teeth.

"Nao" she heard her grandfather call out to her. "Someone's here to see you" he said.

Nao got onto her bed and glanced out the window to see who was at the door to see her grandfather's friend Mephisto Pheles waiting. Nao let out a sigh 'What the hell is he doing here?' she thought to herself as she headed out of her bedroom. She then ran down the stairs almost tripping on her own foot.

"Ah just the person I wanted to see!" Mephisto said in his usual cheerful voice.

Nao blushed in embarrassment when Mephisto began to laugh at her for almost tripping over herself. "What do you want?" she asked as she let out a sigh.

"I've come by to see if you were interested in entering True Cross Academy!" he said.

"Nope" Nao quicky said.

"Wow now that was rather quick" Mephisto said.

"I dont plan on leaving Grandpa, its my job to take care of him" she said "in my mother's place that is..." she said as she let out a sigh.

Nao's grandfather looked at his grandaughter. He couldnt help but feel guilty because he was the reason she refused to become an exorcist.

"Now, Now" Mephisto said "Your grandfather knows as much as I do that you'd be an excellent Exorcist!" he said as he patted her shoulder. "besides...it runs in your blood" he stated as he reminded her that not only her grandfather was one of the top Exorcists, but her mother was also the top of her class.

Nao sighed. She hated it when Mephisto brought up her mother. It made her feel sad that she had never met her mother, after all she gave up her own life giving birth to her.

"And your childhood friends are there too" he said with a smirk on his face.

Nao's eyes widened. She hadnt Seen her childhood friends; Shima, Bon, and Konekomaru in atleast a good three to four years. She hated to admit it but she missed the three.

"Let me think about it..." Nao said as she rolled her eyes.

Mephisto smiled "Good" he said "ill be back in a week for your answer!" he said as he picked up her hand and kissed it.

Nao blushed. "Stupid Mephisto!" she muttered

Mephisto smirked "Later!" he said as he ran walked off into the Limo.

Nao sighed "That idiot" she muttered under her breath.

"Nao I think you should take his offer" her grandfather said as Nao headed into the kitchen to make them some tea. "I'm not telling you to go, I want you to do what you want" he said "but you should serously think about this"

"I know Grandpa..." Nao said as she took a sip of her tea "Ah...hot..." she muttered as she stuck her tongue out for it to cool off.

Grandfather just smiled.

"I'm pretty sure your mother would be proud of you if you took this oppurturnity" he said with a smile.

Nao let out a sigh "Yeah I know..." she said as she handed her grandfather the cup of tea.

"besides you wont be alone, you'll have your friends, and you'll make new friends on the way" he said.

Nao looked up at the celing "I suppose your right..." she said "but still if I leave you...what'll you do?" she asked.

"I can take care of myself" he said "i'm not that old!" he said as he let out a sigh.

Nao knew that her grandfather could take care of himself not to mention protect himself from demons but she couldnt help but feel like he didnt need her anymore.

About a week passed, Nao began to grow more curious about what kind of life she'd have if she became an exorcist. Her grandfather began to tell her stories of when he was an exorcist and what he did, not to mention he told her some stories about her mother while she was still a student.

Nao let out a sigh 'well...i guess it wont hurt to see what its like...' she thought.

"Hey Grandpa" Nao said as she headed down the stairs "Your okay with me going to True Cross Academy right?" she asked

Grandfather nodded "of course I am" he said. "its a great school and I know you'll enjoy it" he said. He knew Nao wasnt easily empressed, but the one thing he knew is that Nao would have fun if she was around her childhood friends who were attending True Cross Academy. "Why do you ask?" he asked

"Im thinking I can give this a shot...i mean being an exorcist and all" she said

Nao's grandfather smiled.

Suddenly, Mephisto appeared out of knowhere "So is that a yes my dear?" he asked

Nao jumped "M...Mephisto are you trying to kill me you idiot!" Nao yelled.

"No not really" he said. "well?" he asked

"Yes its a '_Yes_' you idiot!" Nao said "why else would I say '_I can give it a shot_'"

Mephisto grinned. "Good, I've already told your teacher that you'll start tomorrow morning" he said "hurry up and pack your things princess we'll be leaving soon" he said as he pushed the girl up the stairs.

"Okay okay" Nao said as she went upstairs to collect all the things she would need. Nao ended up bringing her collection of Manga, stuffed toys, the two small bladed swords that sealed her demon-like abilities, and most of her clothes not to mention school supplies her grandfather gave her.

Nao then headed downstairs with all her stuff.

"Ready?" Mephisto asked

"Yeah..." Nao said.

Mephisto smirked and helped her load all her belongings into his limo. "well shall we?" he asked

Nao looked over at her grandfather who only smiled and waived goodbye to her.

Nao waived at her grandfather. She couldnt say a word cause she knew she'd end up crying if she said anything.

Mephisto opened the door "Ladies first" he said

Nao just nodded and got into the limo with Mephisto getting in right after her.

Once the Limo driver started to drive Nao just looked out the window.

Mephisto looked at Nao. Never once has he seen Nao look so upset. He knew Nao was unseperatable with her grandfather but he didnt blame her.

"Hey Mephisto..."Nao said

"Yeah?" He asked "Whats up?"

"Is it okay if I have my own dorm?" Nao asked "After all...it'll be kinda hard hiding the fact that i'm a demon if I have room mates" she stated

Mephisto nodded "that may be true" he said "I know how hard it is for you to hide that tail of yours" he said.

Nao nodded. She hated hiding her tail, she rarely left home because the fact that she hated to wrap her tail around her chest it was far to uncomfortable for her.

"I suppose I can see if I have a free room for you" he said.

"Really?" Nao asked

Mephisto nodded.

Nao smiled "Thanks" she said as she closed her eyes.

Mephisto smirked "Now there's the smile i've been waiting for!" he said as he lifted up Nao's chin with his finger.

Nao blushed.

Mephisto couldnt help but smile as he noticed the girl's face turning red. "What did you fall in love with me already?" he teased.

"S...Shut up!" Nao said. "Why would I fall for a guy who's ten times older then I am?" she asked.

"well your mother did" he said with a smirk on his face "and you know the saying, like mother like daughter right?" he asked

"Yeah I know the saying" Nao said as her face began to turn even more red "But I wont fall for you!" she said as she turned her head away from him.

Mephisto smirked. He couldnt help butt laugh at her reations to his teasing.

"Besides, it'd be weird to fall for a guy who's like a big brother to me" Nao said. She remembered all the times Mephisto would visit her and her grandfather, and how he would always treat her as a sister. But that all stopped as she began to grow older and when her demon side finally awakened, he began to flirt and tease her after finding out how she'd react to all the flirting.

Nao let out a sigh "Are we there yet?" she asked the driver

"almost" he said.

"Thank god!" Nao said 'I cant stand any more of Mephisto's teasing any longer...' she thought.

When they finally arrived to the Academy, Mephisto had some of his assistants take Nao's things and bring it to which ever dorm room that was empty. He didnt care if it was in the girls dorm, or the boys dorm.

"Now listen to me Nao" Mephisto said "You must always keep your tail tucked in at all times!" he said

Nao's eyes widened. Those were the words she hated to hear. "even in my room?" Nao asked.

"well in your room you dont have to" Mephisto said. "I dont want the students to figure out your a demon!" he said "Though I do have one other student similar to you, he'll be in your class" he said with a smirk on his face.

"Oh" Nao said "interesting" she said with a smirk on her face. She had never met a person other then Mephisto and his younger brother Amaimon who was a child of a demon. "What's his name?" she asked

"Okumura Rin" Mephisto said "You'll meet him tomorrow, I'm sure you two will get along great" he said.

Nao shrugged "Who knows..." She said.

Suddenly one of Mephisto's assistants walked up to him "we found a spare dorm room in the boys dorm" he said as he looked at his boss. He then turned towards Nao and handed her the keys to her dorm.

Mephisto smirked. "Good" he said. He then looked at Nao "The boys dorm is over there" he said pointing over to the large building "Your things will be in your room" he said

"okay..." Nao said

"Now if you dont mind, I have things to be taken care of" Mephisto said "I'll come by tomorrow to check up on you okay?" he added "your uniform is on your bed, so try it on!"

Nao nodded "Got it" she said as she headed in the direction of the boys dorm room.

"Later!" Mephisto said as he walked off in the different direction.

Nao then headed towards the boys dorms. 'why am I located in the boys dorm?' she thought. Nao thought she would be in the girls dorm like most girls who stayed in dorms. 'I guess that the girls dorms are all filled up...' she thought as she let out a sigh.

Nao looked at the number that was on the key then searched for the dorm number 603. "Ah here it is!" Nao said as she put her key into the lock to unlock the door. She opened the door to see that all her things were nicely placed in front of the enterance waiting for her to unpack.

"hm...not bad for a dorm" she said as she closed the door. "i think I may like dorm life" she said with a smirk on her face.

Nao began to unpack her things placing her clothes in a dresser, putting her school supplies on the desk which already had all the books she would need for all her classes 'I suppose Mephisto put these books here' she thought as she looked through all the books that were on the desk.

She then began to put all her manga in the bookshelf. And lastly she threw her collection of stuffed animals on her bed.

Nao smiled "Done" she said happily. Nao then looked at the uniform that was nicely folded on her bed. She glared at it for a good five minutes then decided to try it on.

After putting her uniform on, she glared at the ribbon before she decided to put it on. Nao wasnt a fan of ribbons, she would much rather prefer a tie to a ribbon. "I'm going to kill him" she said as she grabbed the ribbon. She took out her cellphone and scrolled down to Mephisto's number.

"What the hell is with this ribbon!" she texted to Mephisto.

Nao waited a good half hour till she got a reply.

"I thought it'd look cute on you my dear!" Mephisto's reply said. Nao scrolled down "Why you dont like it?"

Nao sighed "Of course I dont like it!" Nao texted"You know i'm not girly to begin with! Give me a freaking tie dammit!" she then pressed the send button.

In a matter of minutes Nao got a reply.

"Fine, I'll give you a tie tomorrow, so for now just wear the ribbon" the reply said.

Nao sighed. "Alright" Nao quickly replied as she pressed the send button. After that, Nao didnt get any more replies.

Nao then got up off her bed. 'i'm hungry...'she thought to herself. She grabbed her dorm key, placed it in the pocket of her skirt and headed out the door and into the cafeteria.

She looked around, the cafeteria in the dorm wasnt that big or full of people like most cafeteria's were. She looked towards the area where the kitchen was at and noticed that there was a plate of curry, and a glass of water sitting there. She peeked into the cafeteria "hello..." she said "is it okay if I take this?" she asked. She looked at the curry and began to drool.

Nao then noticed there was a piece of paper under the plate that said her name on it. "Hm I guess that this is for me after all" she said as she picked up the plate "Mephisto must have written this" she said as she noticed that the little sheet of paper that had her name on it was Mephisto's handwriting. She then placed the food down on the table where she sat. "Itadikimasu" she said as she picked up her fork and began to eat the curry.

Her eyes widened as she swallowed the curry. "D...Delicious!" she happily said as she continued to eat the curry. 'Its been a while since I had curry as good as this' she thought.

After Nao had finished the curry she placed the plate on the counter "Thanks for the curry!" she said as she walked out of the cafeteria and in the direction her dorm room was.

As Nao approached her room she knocked into a tall guy around her age with glasses and moles on his face.

"Excuse me" the guy with the glasses said "but your in the boys dorm" he said.

Nao nodded "I can see that" she said "but, my room is located right here" she said as she pointed to the dorm room 603.

"I see..." he said. "Then that makes us neighbors" he said as he took out the keys to the dorm room right next to hers.

"Um..." Nao said "My name is Kuroda Nao" she said "nice to meet you" she said as she bowed politely.

"I'm Okumura Yukio" he said with a kind smile on his face. "nice to meet you Kuroda-san" he said as he politely bowed back at Nao.

"Okumura...where have I heard that name before..." she said. It took her a good two minutes to remember "Okumura Rin!" she said.

"You know my brother?" Yukio asked as he looked at the short girl that was standing in front of him.

Nao shook her head "No, but Mephihsto has told me all about the kid named Okumura Rin" she said.

"your a friend of the principle?" Yukio asked.

Nao nodded "Kinda" she said "its more like my grandfather's friend then my friend" she said as she slightly laughed.

Yukio nodded "Makes sence" he said.

"Um...well it was nice meeting you Okumura Yukio" she said as she unlocked the door to her room.

"Same here" Yukio said as he smiled at the girl.

Nao smiled back and went into her room. 'so he's the brother of that Rin guy' she thought. 'I suppose things will get even more interesting' she smirked.

The next morning, Mephisto appeared in Nao's bedroom.

"Hey Mephisto how the hell did you get into my room?" Nao asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I have my ways to get into locked bedrooms" he said.

Nao slightly blushed "That makes you sound like an old pervert" she said.

"Well anyways" Mephisto said to try to change the topic. "hurry up and get dressed" he said "You dont want to miss your first day of school now do you?" he asked.

"no I guess not" Nao said as she pushed Mephisto out of the door. "now stay here! I dont want a pervert like you to watch me get dressed" she said as she closed the door and locked it. She then headed to the windows to see if they were locked which they were.

Nao then quickly put on her uniform and then put her ribbon on and then opened the door.

"Shall we get going my princess?" Mephisto asked.

"yeah, and dont call me princess you know how much that pisses me off" Nao said as she let out a deep sigh. "By the way where's my tie?" she asked.

"Ah I forgot to bring it" Mephisto said.

Nao rolled her eyes 'figures' she thought.

Mephisto then snapped "Eins...Zwei...Drei..." he said as a mist of smoke appeared. Once the smoke dissappeared, a dog appeared.

"I can never get used to that trick" Nao said.

"Alright lets go" Mephisto said as he began walking in the direction of the classroom.

"Hey wait up" Nao said as she ran towards him.

Mephisto then turned towards Nao.

"Hey whats that?" Nao asked as she pointed at the key that Mephisto had in his mouth.

"This is the key for the cram school" he said.

Nao bent over and took the key from Mephisto's mouth.

"Why dont you try it on any random door" he said as he escorted Nao to the closest door in sight.

Nao nodded and turned to a random door and used the key to open the door. Nao's jaw almost dropped when she saw what was inside the door.

Mephisto looked at Nao "Your mother had the same reaction" he said "You two are so much alike" he said.

"is that so?" Nao asked.

Mephisto nodded. "Now come" he said as he leaded her to the door where her classroom was in.

"room 1106" Nao said.

Mephisto once again nodded. "well shall we?" he asked

Nao nodded and opened the door to the classroom.

All the students looked in her direction.

"I'm glad you can make it to class Kuroda-san" A familiar voice said.

Nao looked at the front of the classroom "Okumura Yukio" she said.

Yukio nodded. "Please come in" he said.

Nao nodded and walked towards him. "Your the teacher?" she asked.

"yes that would be me" he said.

Nao's eyes widened "interesting" she said. She then turned to the class and introduced herself "My name is Kuroda Nao, Nice to meet you all!" she said.

"Now then Kuroda-san please seat yourself anywhere you want" Yukio said.

"Will do sensei!" she cheerfully said as she headed for the seat in front of three students who looked oddly familiar to her.

Soon after Nao took a seat, the class began.

* * *

><p>Well i recently wrote this a few days ago but i havnt had the time to post it up due to my busy scedule with helping out my parents and family with planning my grandpa's funeral...i was sad at first but i guess it gave me something to write about in future chapters<p>

if there is mispells sorry...I'm way to lazy to spellcheck but you know what word i meant to use.

Anyways, If your confused why i used the color Cyan for Nao's flames, it is because i love that color. A mixture of my two favorite colors blue and green. if you look up Cyan on Wikipedia, the colors used in Nao's flames are light Cyan and Light Sea Green.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Shortly after Nao's first day of Cram school, Nao was just about to head out of the classroom when the three students behind her approached her.

"Nao-chan!" a pink haired guy said.

"Shima do you even think Kuroda-san will remember us?" the bald kid asked.

Nao looked at the pink haired guy, the bald kid, and the serious looking guy. "Shima, Suguro, Konekomaru...its been a while" she said as she turned towards them.

"Ah she remembered!" Shima said.

Nao let out a sigh "Why the hell do you think I wouldnt remember you" she asked.

"well you do tend to forget things..." Konekomaru said.

Nao nodded "That is true..." she said "but i'd never forget my three best friends" Nao said as she crossed her arms.

Suguro looked at Nao.

Nao looked towards Suguro "Whats wrong Suguro?" she asked. "is there something on my face?"

Suguro shook his head "No...its just nice to see you again..." he said as he slightly blushed.

Shima smirked and elbowed his frined.

"Will you knock it off!" Suguro yelled.

Nao tilted her head.

"Please ignore them" Konekomaru said.

Nao shrugged.

The four then headed exited the classroom and headed in the directions where the dorms were at.

"So what made you decide to come here?" Shima asked.

Nao shrugged "I guess you could say I was curious on what kind of person i'd become if I became an exorcist" she stated. "plus I wanted to see you guys again" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Awww you missed us" Shima said as he hugged Nao from behind. "hey is it just me or did your chest get bigger?" he teased as he groped Nao's chest.

Nao's face turned red.

"Oi let go of her" Suguro said as he seperated Shima from Nao.

"Your still that Erotic demon you were years ago" Nao said. "and here I thought you'd mature a bit and become more like Juuzou-san" she said as she crossed her arms.

Konekomaru slightly laughed.

"hey! dont compare me to my brother" Shima complained.

Both Suguro and Nao sighed.

"I'm not" Nao said "I just thought you'd become a bit more mature then the last time I saw you" she stated as she shrugged. "but you havnt changed a bit"

Shima sighed.

"So when did you get here?" Konekomaru asked.

"Yesterday in the afternoon" Nao said

"Where will you be staying?" Shima asked "in the girls dorm?" he asked.

Nao shook her head "actually i'm Okumura-sensei's neighbor" she stated as she slightly laughed.

"You live in the boys dorm?" Konekomaru asked.

Nao nodded "Yeah, I guess the girls dorms were all full...so the principle gave me one of the empty dorms in the boys dormitory" she stated.

"So does that mean we're welcome to visit you any time?" Shima asked.

Nao shrugged "well I guess, but not at night!" Nao said "we're to old for "sleepovers" like we did when we were kids"

"aww your no fun!" Shima said as he leaned on Nao's shoulder "why must you be so serious Nao-chan?" he asked

"Cause the last time I had you, Suguro, and Konekomaru stay over, you ended up getting in bed with me half naked" Nao stated as her face turned a few shades of pink and red.

Shima sighed "dont remind me" he said as he clearly remembered when Suguro beat the crap out of him after he found him half naked in Nao's bed.

Nao slightly laughed as she remembered Shima's reactions to Sugoro beating the crap out of him. She loved how Shima showed such reactions when Suguro was pissed at him.

Nao then stopped in her place.

"Huh whats wrong?" Shima asked as he turned to look at Nao.

Nao pointed at the door "This is my room" Nao said as she reached into her pocket to grab her keys an opened the door. "You guys are welcome to come in and we can all do our homework together" she said with a smirk on her face.

"Thank you Kuroda-san" Konekomaru said "but are you okay with us being in your room?" he asked

Nao nodded "of course I am!" she said "Besides, it'll be like old times, me Suguro and Konekomaru studying while Shima here reads his dirty magazines"

Suguro sighed. He couldnt help but feel embarrassed of his friend's bad habits of reading those dirty magazines in front of Nao or any other girl.

Nao then closed the door to her dorm room. "Well shall we start studying?" she asked

Konekomaru nodded.

"If ya have any questions ask any one of us" Shima said "we'll be glad to answer your questions"

Nao nodded "Thanks guys!" she said

Shima then looked towards the two swords that were nicely placed at the side of her bed "When did you get those swords?" shima asked as he looked at it. He didnt recognize them.

Nao's eyes widened as Shima grabbed her swords. "D...Dont touch them Shima!" she yelled at him. She quickly grabbed the swords out of Shima's hands. She didnt want anyone to touch them let enough taking them out of their scabboard knowing it would reveal to them that she was truly a demon's child.

All three of them looked at Nao. They had never once seen Nao get angry let alone raise her voice at anyone.

"U...Um..."Nao said "T...these swords are very important to me..." she stuttered trying to think of an excuse. "T...they belonged to my mother" she said.

"Oh so thats why...here I thought you were hiding something" Shima said.

Nao slightly laughed "...M...Me hiding something...n...no way" she laughed. She then placed the swords down and took out her books "S...Shall we get studying"

"Yeah" Suguro said as he, Shima, and Konekomaru all took out their books.

'phew that was close' Nao thought to herself. She then looked at the sheet of homework that Yukio gave her. 'what the hell is this?' she thought as she looked at the exorcist questionaire.

"What the hell is a Meister?" Nao asked as she pointed at the second question which asked "Circle your desired Meister"

Suguro looked at Nao "you want to become an exorcist yet you dont know what a Meister is?" he asked.

Nao slightly laughed "Hey I only just decided that I was going to be an Exorcist..." she said

Shima put an arm around Nao "Take it easy on her Bon" he said

Suguro sighed.

"A Meister is a skill qualification nessisary on becoming an Exorcist" Konekomaru explained.

"Oh..."Nao said.

"you have to archive one of the five types: Knight, Dragoon, Tamer, Aria, and Doctor" he said.

"oh okay" Nao said "I get it! Thanks Konekomaru"

"Konekomaru and I are going to be Aria's" Shima said with his usual childish smirk on his face.

Nao looked at Suguro "What about you Suguro?" Nao asked

"An Aria and Dragoon" Suguro muttered.

"Cool you chose two types?" Nao asked. She was rather impressed that he chose two unlike her other two friends who just chose to become an Aria.

"And since you have swords I am guessing you'll choose to become a Knight am I right?" Shima asked.

"Hey what do tamers do?" Nao asked as she pointed at the word "Tamer"

"A tamer is the type of exorcist who can summon Demons and control them to fight" Shima said.

Nao's eyes widened "interesting" Nao said as she tapped the word "Tamer" with her finger. She then picked up her pencil and circled the words "Knight" and "Tamer" on the piece of paper. She then put that to the side and then looked at her homework "okay!" she said as she cracked her knuckles "now to the actual homework" she said.

Within a few minutes Nao looked up at her three childhood friends "I dont get any of this" she said.

Shima couldnt help but laugh.

"Quit laughing at me!" Nao said as her face turned many shades of red from embarrassment.

Suguro let out a sigh "Which questions dont you understand?" he asked.

"the whole thing" Nao said

Shima continued to laugh "Man Nao-chan I didnt know you were this stupid" he teased.

Nao blushed "I'm not stupid this is all new stuff for me!" she said

Konekomaru looked at Shima "Please Shima stop teasing Kuroda-san" he said.

"Sorry Nao-chan I couldnt help it" Shima said as he patted Nao's head.

Nao crossed her arms and looked at Suguro. She got up and grabbed her stuff and placed her stuff right next to Suguro and sat down right next to him "Help me Suguro!" she said.

Suguro slightly blushed as Nao sat right next to him and asked him to help her. "A...Alright" he said as he cleared his throat.

Nao happily smiled and picked up her pencil ready to learn from him.

Konekomaru smiled.

Shima sighed "Man i'm jealous Bon!" he said "Nao-chan asks you to help"

Nao looked at Shima "Thats cause Suguro never touches me while he helps me unlike you who always tries to touch me whenever you get the chance to ya perv" she said as she let out a sigh "besides unlike you he's willing to help me without asking if I can go on a date with him after helping me"

Shima slightly laughed. "sorry!" he said.

"I'll help you out as well" Konekomaru said.

Nao smiled "Thanks" she said.

After helping Nao with understanding the questions, Nao began to answer the questions by herself and gave it to friends to see if she got the answers correct.

"Not bad" Suguro said as he looked though all her answers.

"so I got them correct?"Nao asked as she looked at Suguro

"Most of them" Suguro said "its good enough to get a passing grade on this assignment" he added as he gave Nao back the sheet.

Nao smiled "Thanks Suguro!" she said with a smirk on her face.

Suguro slightly blushed "its no big deal" he said.

After finishing up all their homework, Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru left Nao's dorm room and headed into their own. Nao looked at her cellphone to see if she got any text messages from Mephisto or any calls from her grandfather.

Nao then heard some scratching at her door. She got up and opened the door to see Mephisto in dog form.

"Mephisto" Nao said.

"So how was your first day?" Mephisto asked. "was it all you expected?" he asked as he jumped up onto Nao's bed.

Nao closed the door and sat down on her bed "Yeah, it was way more fun then I thought it'd be" she said.

"Thats good" he said as he lied his head on Nao's lap. "by the way tomorrow, meet me out in the court yard, i'll give you your tie there" he said.

"Why tomorrow?" Nao asked.

"I was going to give it to you today but I forgot..." he said.

Nao let out a sigh 'thats totally obvious' she thought. "oh by the way" she said "I decided on what I want to be" she said.

"Oh really?" he asked.

Nao nodded "I wanna be a Knight and a Tamer" she said.

"I had a feeling you would choose those two types" Mephisto said.

"Really?" Nao asked

Mephisto nodded "Well I know you would choose a Knight because you have those two swords" he said "and I had a feeling you'd choose tamer as well because most demons will obey you even if they werent summoned" he stated

"Why's that?" Nao asked as she looked down at Mephisto while continuing to pet his white fur.

"Because you are the child of the second most powerful demon in hell" Mephisto said.

"oh..." Nao said. "By the way Mephisto" Nao said as she decided to change the subject "Did you bring me my tie?" she asked

"Ah I knew I forgot something" he said.

Nao sighed 'figures' she thought

"Tomorrow after class i'll have one of my assistants escort you to my office so you can pick it up" Mephisto said.

"okay" Nao said.

Mephisto then turned into his human form. He was laying on his back with his head on Nao's lap.

Nao blushed "What the hell do you think your doing?" Nao asked

"What do you feel more comfortable if I was laying on you while I was a dog?" Mephisto asked.

"well yeah, you know I have a weakness for animals" she said as she blushed and looked away from Mephisto. "Why must you always tease me" she asked.

"because Nao's reactions are to cute" Mephisto said as he sat up and looked though all the manga that Nao had.

Nao lied down on her bed. "is that so?" she asked as she looked at the questionaire sheet Yukio had given her.

Mephisto walked up to Nao's bed "of course" he said.

"By the way" Nao said as she looked at Mephisto "How's Amaimon? I havnt really heard anything from him" she stated.

"Well he's doing just fine" Mephisto said

"Thats good" Nao said.

"Why do you ask?" Mephisto asked.

Nao sat up and shrugged "Who knows, I havnt seen him in a while and I was just curious" she said.

"i'll be sure he comes and visits you the next time he arrives in Japan" Mephisto said.

Nao smiled "thanks" she said.

Mephisto smiled "Anything to make the princess happy" he said.

Nao glared at Mephisto "How many times have I told you not to call me that?" Nao asked.

Mephisto shrugged.

Nao sighed "Now will you go I need some sleep" she said as she stood up and pushed Mephisto out of her room.

"Goodnight my princess" Mephisto said.

"Shut up!" Nao said as she ignored the fact that he called her "princess". She then closed the door and locked it making sure there was no way Mephisto could get back into her room to annoy the crap out of her while she sleeps.

Nao then got dressed into her pajamas and lied on her bed and held onto one of her larger bear plushies and fell asleep.

In the morning, Nao woke up to to her alarm going off.

She read the time which it read 9:30AM.

Nao's eyes widened "CRAP" she yelled "I'M GOING TO BE LATE!" she said as she quickly got dressed. She quickly grabbed her things and ran out the door after grabbing her keys to her dorm and the key to the classroom.

Once Nao arrived everyone looked at her.  
>"Glad you decided to join us Kuroda-san" Yukio said as he looked at the completely exausted Nao<p>

Nao who was trying to catch her breath handed Yukio the questionaire he had given her the other day.

"Thank you" he said "you may now take a seat"

Nao nodded and sat in the seat she sat in the other day.

"Whats wrong Kuroda-san you are normally not late for class" Konekomaru said after class finally ended

"I couldnt really sleep last night" Nao said as she turned her chair around so she could face her three friends.

"Just dont force yourself..." Suguro said.

Shima smirked "yeah, we dont want you to collapse or catch a cold" he said as he patted Nao's head.

The older Okumura brother walked up to them. "hey I was curious but how come the new kid is always around you guys?" He asked.

"Its because she's my girlfriend" Shima said.

Nao looked at Shima "in your dreams ya dumbass" she said. "I'm their childhood friend"

"Oh" Rin said

Nao looked at Rin "Your Okumura-sensei's brother right?" she asked.

Rin nodded "yeah" he said. "the name's Okumura Rin" he said.

"I know, your brother told me your name, not to mention the principle mentioned your name to me a few times before I came here" she said as she collected her things. "he said that we had some things in common" she stated "which right now I dont really see it" she stated as she yawned.

"Me neither" Rin said as he slightly laughed.

Nao stretched. "I'll talk to you guys later I have some things to do" she said as she got up and headed out the door.

"You are Kuroda Nao-sama arent you?" someone asked as he appeared in front of her

Nao nodded "That'd be me" she said.

"Sir Mephisto Pheles asked me to escort you to his office" he said.

"Alright thanks" she said as she looked at the assistant.

After escorting Nao to Mephisto's office, he opened the door and closed it once Nao entered.

"Glad you could make it" Mephisto said as he walked towards Nao.

"Ya got my tie right?" Nao asked.

Mephisto nodded "Right here my dear" he said as he grabbed the tie off his desk before approaching Nao. He then took the ribbon off of Nao's uniform and tied the tie around her neck. "You know you look much cuter in that ribbon then a tie" he said.

"Well I hate uniforms with ribbons, I think it doesnt really suit my personality" Nao stated as she let out a sigh. Nao thought ribbons were to girly on her, and that it would suit cute girls with shy personalities.

"Well while your here..."Mephisto said "Mind joining me?" he asked.

Nao shrugged "I have some homework to do" she said.

"You can do that later" Mephisto said.

Nao looked at Mephisto. She was shocked, him being the principle of True Cross Academy telling her a student to do her homework later. To her it seemed completely strange. "What were you doing before I came here?" she asked.

"Playing video games" he said.

"Obvious" Nao said as she slightly laughed. She knew Mephisto's odd obsession over anime, manga and video games. "Alright I suppose I can play for atleast an hour...but just an hour" she said "cause I have homework to do and I have other things to do too!" she said.

"like what?" Mephisto said.

"Catching up with my childhood friends, and figuring out what I have in common with Okumura Rin" she said as she picked up the game controler and selected a random character.

Mephisto smirked as he picked up the other controler.

"Damn you beat me again!" Nao said as she growled at Mephisto "Your cheating!" she said as she pointed at Mephisto.

"I do not cheat" Mephisto said "your just not as skilled in fighting games" he said as he smirked at Nao.

"That may be true" Nao said. Nao was never really good at playing fighting games. She would much rather prefer playing RPG's and Strategy games then fighting games. "but I still think your cheating" she said as she put the controler down.

Mephisto looked at Nao "Your giving up already?" he asked.

"Damn right I am!" Nao said as she let out a sigh "I've played four matches against you already and you've beaten me every single time so of course I give up!" she said as she let out a sigh. "besides I have better things to worry about" she muttered.

Mephisto sighed.

"I'll talk to you whenever..." she said as she left his office and headed towards her room. Before she entered her room she couldnt help but look at Rin and Yukio's dorm room. She was curious on what she had in common with Rin. She let out a sigh. 'I suppose I should tell Okumura-sensei why I was late' she thought. She then knocked on the door.

Yukio answered the door "Oh Kuroda-san" he said.

"may I come in?" Nao asked.

"Oh...sure come in" he said as he allowed Nao to enter his dorm room.

Nao looked around.

"Yo" Rin said as he greeted Nao.

Nao looked at Rin then at Yukio. "Sensei" she said as she looked at him.

"Kuroda-san just call me Yukio while we're out of class" he said.

"Okay then...Yukio i'm sorry I was late for class" she said as she bowed "It'll never happen again"

"Dont worry about it Kuroda-san" Yukio said.

"Y..You see...I've never really been far away from home before so I couldnt sleep last night cause I was homesick" she said

"Thats understandable Kuroda-san" he said.

Nao smiled "Thanks sens...I mean Yukio" She said as her smile turned into a grin.

Yukio smiled.

Nao then turned to Rin and looking at him

"What?" Rin asked as he slightly blushed when Nao began looking at him.

"Nothing I was just seeing what we had in common" she said as she walked over to him. "It seems we both have pointed ears...and sharp teeth" she said.

"Well Mephisto has those traits too" Rin said.

Nao nodded "That is true" she said. "Hey Okumura, you have a tail right?" Nao asked as she looked at Rin.

"T...Tail what the hell are you talking about" Rin stuttered "I have no tail!" he said.

Nao sighed and then lifted Rin's shirt to notice that his tail was wrapped around his chest.

Yukio and Rin both blushed in Nao's sudden action.

"What the hell are you doing?" Rin asked.

Nao smirked "I guess Mephisto was right" she said. "we do have a lot of things in common" she said as she allowed her tail to come out from under her shirt "I too have a tail" she said.

Rin and Yukio looked at Nao shocked at what they saw.

"I can see why Mephisto said we have a few things in common now" she said as she stretched "man it feels nice to have my tail out like this" she said as her tail wagged like a dog's tail would do when they were happy.

Rin slightly laughed "You know your pretty cool for being one of Suguro's friends" he said.

Nao slightly blushed and grinned "Really?" she asked.

Rin nodded.

Nao smiled "Thanks Rin" she said. "By the way Yukio i've already finished my homework" she said as she handed her homework to him. "I might as well give it to you now before I forget...just in case I sleep in again" she stated.

Yukio smiled "Thank you Kuroda-san" he said.

"Nao" she said "you guys can call me Nao" she said with a smile on her face.

* * *

><p>Its unusual for me to post atleast 2 to 3 chapters a day, its mainly because i just started and because once i am off art block there is no stopping, the ideas keep popping up into my head!<p>

Well anyways Nao reveals the fact that she is a demon's child to the Okumura brothers, I'm going to make it more interesting once her childhood friends (Shima, Bon, and Konekomaru) find out mainly because those are the three guys she doesnt want to know about her demon side.

There is going to be some future romance between Nao and Bon (Since Nao was always the one to protect him from all the harsh words that people would say to him. And maybe between Nao and Mephisto but thats more for comedy...

Sorry if some characters are OOC, Its because i just got out of writers block


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Hey Nao!" Rin said as Nao entered the classroom "Sit by us" he said as he pointed at the empty seat right next to him and Moriyama Shiemi.

Nao looked at Rin then at the girl called Shiemi "but I already have a seat" she said as she looked towards her friends who were sitting in the back.

"Who the hell cares" Rin said as he glared at his rival Suguro.

Suguro rolled his eyes. "She can sit wherever she wants" he said as he let out a sigh.

Nao looked at Rin "Rin...I'd love to sit by you but I prefer to sit in the seat I normally sit in" she said as she smiled at him.

Rin sighed.

Shiemi looked at Rin then at Nao 'maybe she can be my friend' she thought.

Nao walked towards Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru.

"You know we're not forcing you to sit here" Konekomaru said in a somewhat worried tone "you should make some new friends other then us" he said.

Nao yawned "But I already made a friend" Nao said as she pointed at Rin. "Rin and I just became friends yesterday, I also became friends with Okumura-sensei" she said. "besides I have to befriend my neighbors" she stated as she took out a mechanical pencil and a notebook just in case she decides to take notes or draw if they have some free time to do some studying.

"Oh" Konekomaru said "that's good" he said with a smile.

Suguro sighed "if he pisses you off or makes you cry i'm going to kill him" he said.

Shima laughed "We all know you'd do that, you'd kill him even if he didnt piss Nao-chan off or make her cry"

Nao smiled "Thanks Suguro" she said. "but you know I don't cry to easily" she stated as she let out a sigh "I mean I don't even remember the last time I cried" she stated. Nao then tried to remember the last time she cried but nothing came up in her mind. Nao wasn't really the type of girl to cry over something unless it had to do about someone she cared about being hurt or killed.

Class then started, Yukio then began to pass out the graded homework. "Kuroda Nao-san" he called out.

Nao stood up "yes?" she asked.

Yukio smiled and handed her back the graded homework. "You did quite well Kuroda-san" he said.

Nao looked at the piece of paper which had the number "89" on the top of the page.

"Keep up the good work" Yukio said.

Nao nodded.

Yukio then began handing out the rest of the graded homework.

"Okumura-san I'm quite disappointed" Yukio said as he handed his brother's sheet back to him. "You got the lowest grade in this class"

"Sorry" Rin said as he looked at the score which read "2" on it.

Yukio then called out Suguro's name "well done Suguro-san" he said as he handed Suguro his homework sheet.

Suguro stood up and then took his graded homework and showed it to Rin whlie smirking.

Nao couldn't help but laugh. She had never seen Suguro so competitive with someone.

Rin glared at Suguro "What the hell?" he asked "How would a guy like you get 98 points!" he said.

Suguro looked at him and began yelling at him saying he came there to study and become an exorcist, as he began yelling at him his temper got even worse.

Nao, Shima, and Konekomaru got up to try to hold him back from hurting Rin.

"Suguro please calm down" Nao said as she tried to push Suguro away from Rin while Konekomaru and Shima held both of his arms trying to pull him to their seats.

Yukio did the same to his brother by holding both of Rin's arms.

After class Suguro, Shima, Konekomaru, and Nao walked to the courtyard and approached Rin and Shiemi.

"Flirting again" Suguro said with a smirk.

"Suguro..."Nao said as she tried to keep Suguro from getting into another fight with Rin.

Rin quickly turned around "N...N...N...No one's flirting!" he yelled.

"Heh is she your girlfriend or something" Suguro asked as he put his hands in his pockets.

Nao looked at Suguro "..." she couldn't help but look at Rin giving him the "please dont get angry at him..." look.

"Bringing your girlfriend to an elite school like this for exorcists seems pretty cocky" Suguro said as he glared at Rin.

"Suguro!" Nao said "Knock it off" she said.

Suguro ignored Nao.

Rin slightly blushed "She's not my girlfriend" he said "There is nothing between us" he said. He then looked at Nao. "And what about you?" he asked

Suguro looked at Rin "What the hell are you talking about?" he asked.

"Nao" Rin said "I'm talking about Nao" he said.

"What about her?" he asked as his eyebrow twitched as he got even more irritated.

Nao looked at Rin then at Suguro. She let out a sigh and stood in the middle of them "Shut up" she said.

Rin and Suguro began to argue about the fact that Shiemi wasnt even considered Rin's friend, and how Suguro only thought of Nao as a friend. And how Suguro always hung around Shima and Konekomaru

Shima looked at Nao who was at the point where she'd probably beat the crap out of both of them "Guys..." he said.

Rin and Suguro then continued fighting.

Nao closed her eyes getting a headache. "I SAID SHUT THE HELL UP!" she yelled as she joined Rin and Suguro in some sort of glaring game.

Shima, Konekomaru and Shiemi watched as the three glared at eachother.

Nao looked at Suguro and Rin who were glaring at eachother. She then looked at Suguro once again "come on Suguro we're going to be late for P.E" she said.

Suguro looked at Nao. "Fine" he said.

Nao let out a sigh. She couldn't help but feel irritated at Suguro for yet again starting some sort of argument with Rin.

During P.E, Rin and Suguro were yet again competing against eachother while a Frog like demon chased them.

Nao who was standing right next to Shima glared at the two. "Idiots" she said.

Shima smirked "and here I thought Bon was fast" he said as he slightly laughed.

Suddenly Suguro kicked Rin in the back yelling something about all that matters in a fight is who wins which pissed the P.E Teacher off.  
>"ENOUGH" The P.E. Teacher yelled as he pulled the frog demon back in its cage.<p>

Nao sighed 'thank god the teacher is here' she thought as she crossed her arms.

Suguro and Rin continued on arguing and trying to beat the crap out of each other until the teacher walked up to Rin who was giving Suguro the finger and trying to pull him away from Suguro.

Shima, Konekomaru and Nao began pulling Suguro away from Rin.

"Sorry!" both Shima and Nao said to the teacher.

Once the two finally calmed down, the teacher asked Suguro to come with him. Once they headed in the different direction rin continued to glare at them. "What the hell is up with him?" he asked

Nao sighed "Give him a break Rin" she said as she patted his shoulder.

Shima nodded. He explained to him that Suguro was stubborn but has a great ambition. He then explained how it was Suguro's dream to become an exorcist to defeat Satan.

Nao nodded.

Shima then told him the story about the Blue Knight sixteen years ago.

After telling Rin the story he looked at Rin and tells him that Blue flames are the mark of Satan himself.

The teacher and Suguro finally returned.

"Resume training" The teacher said right after his phone began to ring.

"Listen up" The teacher said "We're taking a break" he said right before he ran off saying something about a "little Kitty"

"What the?" Nao said as she watched the teacher run off.

"and he calls himself a teacher" Suguro said. "I thought the teachers here were serious" he said.

"Well some teachers arent considered that serious" Nao said as she let out a sigh. 'like Mephisto he never really takes anything seriously...'

Suguro then shot a glare at Rin "And the students suck too" he said

Nao sighed once more "Suguro enough already" she said as she tried to keep Suguro from starting a fight with Rin for the third time in the day.

"how would you know how serious I am?" Rin yelled.

"Your attitude in class stupid!" Suguro yelled.

Shima and Nao both sighed "here we go again" Shima said, Nao nodded.

"Bon your acting like a child" Shima said.

Nao nodded "Please calm down" she said.

"Give it a rest" Konekomaru said as he let out a sigh.

Suguro glared at them "Shut up" he said as he turned to Rin "Ive got an idea, if your so serious prove it" he said.

Nao shook her head "I dont think thats a good idea...Sensei told us to take a break"

Suguro looked at Nao "Will you shut up!" he said.

Nao's eyes widened. "What did you just say?" Nao muttered.

Suguro then pointed to the Frog like demon called a "Reaper".

"Go near the reaper...and touch him without getting attacked" Suguro said as he explained how Reapers read emotion.

"Sounds interesting" Rin said with a confident smirk on his face. "But...no thanks" Rin said as he put his finger up his nose.

Nao sighed in relief. 'what a relief' she thought.

"WHAT?" Suguro yelled.

Rin rolled his eyes "what if I failed" he explained "I could die" he said "besides I have the same ambition as you"

Suguro's eyes widened "you guys told him didnt you?" he asked Shima and Konekomaru.

"uh..." both Konekomaru and Shima said.

Nao sighed.

Suguro glared at Rin "Your just scared" he yelled at Rin right after he had a flashback about his past on how people would used to talk behind his back, and how his father told him that they were just harsh words. He then remembered how Nao would always protect him from those harsh words and yelling at the people who would say such harsh things about him.

"Why wont you fight, arent you frustrated?" Suguro yelled at Rin. He then jumped down off the area where they stood "I'm going to do it" he said. "since you're a coward"

"Suguro!" Nao called out as the others called him by his nickname and saying if he was serious or he'll chicken out.

Suguro walked up to the Reaper. "I...I'm going to defeat Satan" he said.

Suguro could hear some laughing at him. 'don't laugh...at my Ambition' he thought as tears formed in his eyes.

Suddenly, The reaper attacked

Before Suguro knew it, Nao held onto Suguro shielding him with her own body and Rin was attacked by the Reaper.

Suddenly the Reaper let go of Rin. "What the hell were you thinking you idiot?" he said.

Nao let go of Suguro. She slightly blushed at her quick action, she just didn't want someone she cared about being attacked by some demon.

"Now listen up" Rin said "the one who's going to defeat Satan..." he said "Will be me, So stay out of my way!" he yelled.

Suguro's eyes widened "W...What?" he said. He then got up "Your the stupid one! You could have died" he yelled as he mentioned that Rin stole his Ambition.

"I didn't steal your ambition" Rin said.

The next day, Rin was in the classroom trying to study.

Suguro walked up to Rin and glared at him. "Yesterday I forgot to tell you..." he said "Thanks" he said as he handed him an extra hair pin that kept hims hair out of his face.

Nao who was standing behind Suguro smiled happily 'hopefully this is the end of their fighting...' she thought.

"You know..." Rin said "That's sorta creepy" he said.

Suguro blushed and looked at Rin "What did you say?" he yelled "I was being nice!" he said

Nao smiled and slightly laughed. "Now Suguro..." she said as she patted his shoulder. She then looked at him "Hey I helped you out too!" she said "Thank me too!" she begged as she looked up into Suguro's eyes.

Suguro slightly blushed and looked away from Nao.

Rin smirked "Are you two having some sort of moment?" he teased.

Suguro's whole face turned red "Shut up!" he said as he headed out of the classroom.

Nao ran after Suguro "Wait Suguro!" she said"You havn't thanked me yet!"

Nao followed Suguro all the way where he stopped at the door of his dorm room.

"What?" Suguro asked.

Nao looked at Suguro and touched his sleeve "I helped save you too..." she said as she looked down "I risked my life to protect you..." she said.

Suguro glared at Nao and opened the door. He looked around to see if Shima or Konekomaru were around which he sighed in relief that they weren't. He then walked in and pulled Nao into the room.

He then placed his hands on the side of Nao's shoulders "I'm angry at you too!" he said "What the hell were you thinking coming in to save me?" he yelled "You could have died!"

"B...But Suguro you could have died too!" Nao stuttered "I saved you cause you are one of my best friends and I'd be sad if you died just to prove that you weren't a coward" she said.

Suguro sighed. He didnt have the patience to argue with Nao. He let go of Nao's shoulders and sat down on his bed. "Your an idiot you know that?" he asked.

Nao nodded "I'm just as stupid as you are you know" she said as she sat down next to him. "That stunt was the most stupidest thing you've ever done!" she said as she let out a sigh. "but I'm glad you weren't hurt.." she said as she looked at Suguro with such a calm yet concerned look on her face.

Suguro looked at Nao and blushed. This was the first time he's seen Nao with that look on her face. Most of the time he was around her, she'd be grinning or smiling or irritated whenever he didn''t listen to her, but never concerned or sad.

Suguro let out a sigh and put an arm around Nao and pulled her close towards him. He could feel the heat rush to his face as Nao was basically leaning on his shoulder.

Nao's eyes widened. "Suguro..." she said

"Don't give me that look" he muttered as he turned his face away from Nao so she wouldn't notice how red his face was. "And...thanks" he muttered.

Nao smiled and hugged Suguro "Now that's what I was waiting for" she said, Shima and Konekomaru then entered the room.

"Oh what do we have here?" Shima teased "are we interrupting something?" he asked.

Both Suguro and Nao's face turned red.

Nao quickly let go of Suguro and jumped up "S...Sorry" she stuttered.

Suguro blushed. "I...Its no big deal" he stuttered.

"Who would have known both of you had the same feelings for eachother" Shima teased as he walked towards Suguro and placed his hand on his shoulder giving him the "Good luck" look on his face.

Suguro blushed "What the hell are you talking about!" he said

"S...Shima" Nao said "i...its not like that..." she said.

"Then why would try to risk your life to protect him?" Shima asked.

Nao blushed and stood up "Because he's my friend, I'd risk my life for you or Konekomaru!" she stated. "You don't know how sad I'd be if one of you guys died" she said.

Shima smiled and hugged Nao "you actually love us" he said.

"S...Shut up you idiot!" Nao stuttered. She crossed her arms "I never said that dont put words in my mouth stupid!" she said

Konekomaru slightly laughed "Now Kuroda-san...please calm down" he said as she tried to calm Nao down.

Suguro let out a sigh "Just leave her alone Shima, your pissing her off" he said as he crossed his arms.

Nao turned towards the door and put her hand on the door handle "I'll see you guys tomorrow..." she said as she opened the door and headed to her room. 'Shima you fool...what makes you think I like you guys like that' she thought. 'even if I were to love the...they'd hate me once they figure out who I really am' she said to herself as she let out a deep sigh.

Nao returned to her dorm and then started on her homework going through all the notes she took in Yukio's class to answer all the questions.

After finishing a few of the questions someone knocked on the door.

Nao sighed "who is it now?" she muttered to herself. She stood up and opened the door. "What the...Moriyama what do you want?" she asked.

"I...I asked Rin where you lived..." she stuttered.

Nao nodded "okay...but do you need anything?" she asked as she crossed her arms.

Shiemi blushed as she looked up at Nao. "P...Please be my friend" Shiemi yelled in a somewhat soft voice.

Nao's eyes widened and then let out a sigh "Fine" she said.

Shiemi happily smiled. "T...Thank you!" she said.

"I suppose you can call me by my name..." Nao said

"A...Alright Nao-chan!" she said with a smile on her face. "I...I'll see you in class tomorrow" she said as she ran off.

Nao let out a sigh then closed her door 'weird girl...' she thought as she went back to her desk to finish up her homework. She then looked out the window beginning to think about what Shima said about "loving" them. 'just what the hell is love anyways?' she asked herself. She then put her pencil down after finishing up her homework.

* * *

><p>I finally added a little romance between Bon and Nao. I just love Bon he's so interesting, he's probably one of my top favorite characters in the series!We can all tell Bon likes her (cause she's always been there for him when they were little)<p>

And i added a little Shiemi scene even though i dont really like her...So basically she asks Nao to be her friend. I needed to add her cause i havnt used her in chapters 1 and 2. I'm also planning on maybe adding some RinxShiemi (since i'm a fan of that pairing)

There will be more romance between Nao and Bon, not to mention some other characters like Yukio, Shima, Amaimon, and Mephisto.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

The next morning, Nao met up with Shiemi who asked her to walk to class together.

"T...This is nice" Shiemi blushed. "walking with a friend to class"

Nao looked at Shiemi she remembered how Rin told Suguro that she wasnt a friend of his. "A...Ah yeah I guess" Nao said. "By the way Moriyama...why would you want me as your friend..." she asked.

Shiemi looked at Nao "Shiemi's fine" she said as she hinted that she wanted to be called Shiemi. "I...its because I have no friends..." she said.

Nao tilted her head "but isnt Rin your friend?" she asked.

Shiemi shook her head "Y...You heard him two days ago..." she stuttered "H...he said we weren't friends" she said as she looked down.

Nao sighed "he was probably to embarrassed to admit that a girl like you was his friend" she said as she tried to calm Shiemi down "besides guys like him wont easily admit things like that..." she said.

"Really?" Shiemi asked.

Nao nodded "Trust me" she said as she put a hand on Shiemi's shoulder.

"I...if you say so" Shiemi said.

Right before the first class of the day ended, Yukio reminded the class that there was a study camp coming up.

They then headed to the Magic Circles and Seals class to learn how to summon demons.

The teacher of the class, Neuhaus looked at the students "Don't step on the Diagram" he said as everyone then drew their attention to the drawing on the floor. "breaking the circle will render it ineffective" he said

Nao looked at the diagram and studied it "Sensei" she said as she looked at Neuhaus "how exactly does this work anyways?" she asked

"its required blood and the correct invocation" he said as he unwrapped his bloody hand and allowed some blood to drop on the diagram.

Nao watched as Neuhaus allowed his blood to drop on the diagram.

"Son of Typhon and Echidna..." he began to chant "...hear my call" he said "come forth!" he yelled.

Nao's eyes widened as a black figure seemed to come out from the floor. 'creepy' she thought.

Neuhaus looked at the students "few are those who can summon demons to be their familiar" he said

"woah!" Nao said as she looked at the demon that came out from the diagram.

"And to summon demons you have to have a strong spirit" Neuhaus explained "as well as an inborn ability" he added in.

He then handed a sheet of paper that had magic circles on it.

"We're going to see if any of you have that ability" he said.

Nao looked at the sheet and then at Shiemi who was blankly staring at the sheet.

"Inari, I humbly beseech thee..." Kamiki Izumo said "To grant my request!" she said as two white fox like demons appeared around her.

"Well done Kamiki" Neuhaus said.

Kamiki's friend Paku looked at her "Wow Izumo I didnt get a thing" she said.

Kamiki lifted her head. "Of course" she said in a confident tone "After all I do have the blood of a shrine maiden in me" she said.

Nao couldnt stand the fact that she was acting so arrogant. She then looked at her three friends.

"we didnt get anything" they said.

"I suppose I can give it a try now" Nao said. Right before she could do anything, Shiemi decided giving it a shot and a small green creature appeared

"nee!" it said.

"What the heck is that?" Nao asked

"that is a baby greenman" Neuhaus said "excellent Moriyama" he said.

"Nao-chan look!" Shiemi said as she showed off her baby Greenman. "isnt it cute?" she asked

Nao nodded "yeah"

Shiemi then looked at Kamiki and told her that she also has a familiar which Kamiki only told her it was cute and looked like a little bean in a tone that Nao didnt like.

"now its my turn" Nao said.

"Hmph I bet you wont beable to summon anything!" Kamiki said as she lifted up her head and crossed her arms.

"What was that you brat?" Nao yelled as she glared at the arrogant girl.

"I'm just saying, a stupid girl like you doesnt have the talent to summon anything!" she said as she smirked at Nao.

Nao's eyebrow twitched "Lets just see about that!" she said as she made a small little cut on her finger and allowed her blood to drip on the sheet of paper. "Offering my blood, listen to my request as your new master" Nao said. Nao shut her eyes as she summoned the demon. She opened her eyes to see a wolf-like demon sitting by her side.

"_You called?_" the wolf demon asked.

Nao looked at the black wolf then at Kamiki "HAH in your face you arrogant little..." Nao was cut off by Neuhaus who was quite empressed by the summon.

Kamiki completely ignored Nao "cmon Paku" she said "that girl annoys me" she said completely ignoring Nao and Shiemi.

"Very impressive Kuroda" he said "a black wolf" he said. "Good job"

"Sweet Nao-chan! You actually got to summon something" Shima said as he looked at Nao's summoned demon.

Shiemi ran towards Kamiki and Paku.

Neuhaus looked at his students "Demons refuse to obey anyone weaker then they are" he said "They will attack anyone who lacks the confidence" he told them.

Nao looked at her summoned demon then at Neuhaus. "Sensei what happens if the circle is broken?" she asked.

"It will disappear, so if you ever feel you are in danger just rip the circle" he said.

Nao nodded 'I dont think that'll ever happen' she thought as she looked at her familiar.

After class, Shiemi decided to follow Kamiki and Paku.

Nao looked at her familiar "Hey you have a name right?" she asked.

"_You may call me whatever you want, you are the master after all_" he said

"I got it!" Nao said "I'll give you the name Ryou" she said

Ryou nodded "_If thats what you wish to call me, then my name shall be Ryou _" he said.

"Hey Nao-chan" Shima called. "lets get going" he said.

Nao nodded "come on Ryou" she said as she called her familiar back into the sheet.

Ryou nodded and returned into the sheet Nao had summoned him with.

Nao then walked to Shima's side. They both then headed to the hallway only to see Shiemi being bossed around by Kamiki.

Rin looked at them. "It looks like she's the servant of the short eyebrowed girl" He said.

"you mean Kamiki?" Konekomaru asked

"Hmph they're just playing around" Suguro said.

Nao sighed "I dont like that girl" she growled. "she pisses me off"

Shima slightly laughed "calm down Nao-chan" he said as he looked at the slightly irritated Nao.

Later that day everyone gathered into the abandoned looking dorm where Rin, Yukio and Nao are living in.

"This place is creepy" Kamiki said as Paku, herself, and Shiemi walked up to Rin, Nao and Yukio. "here hold this" she said pushing a bag into Shiemi's arms.

Nao looked at Kamiki.

"M...Moriyama you dont have to hold it if you dont want to" Paku said in a worried tone.

Shiemi smiled "Its okay, I dont mind" she happily said.

They all then headed into one of the dorms to study.

Yukio handed them a sheet of paper telling them they were timed on some quiz.

"Alright time's up" Yukio said. "turn your papers over and hand them over" he said

"I'm going to get some fresh air" Rin said.

Nao looked at Rin. She couldnt help but feel sorry for him. He looked like he didnt know a thing on the quiz.

" Paku lets go to the bath" Kamiki said to her best friend.

"A bath?" Shiemi asked "Me too! I"ll go too!" she said with a smile on her face.

Nao sighed "I suppose I'll take one as well" she said as she followed Shiemi, Paku, and Kamiki to the bathroom.

"A girl's bath" Shima said with a smirk on his face "I'll have to take a peek" he said

"Shima your a monk you know!" Suguro yelled

"I bet you wanna take a peek at Nao-chan dont you Bon?" Shima teased.

Konekomaru sighed "Shima and his bad behavior..." he said.

"You know I'm right here" Yukio said.

Everyone looked at Yukio.

"come on sensei your a student too" Shima said

Yukio looked at Shima "I will not engage in such frivolous pursuits" he said

Meanwhile, The girls headed into the bath

"Woa..." Shiemi said "I've never had a bath with friends before" she said with a smile.

Kamiki looked at Shiemi "Oh sorry" she said "You wait out here"

"Huh? Why?" Shiemi asked

"I dont want you to see me naked" she said.

Nao looked at Kamiki "WE're all girls here you know?" she said

"only a friend would understand that" Kamiki said as she placed her hands on her hips. "so go get me something to drink...for when I get out" Kamiki said.

"Oi dont boss her around Kamiki!" Nao yelled. "she isnt your servant"

Shiemi looked at Nao

"Shiemi?" Rin asked as he walked towards Shiemi and Nao.

"What're you doing out here?" he asked

Shiemi looked at Rin "nothing..." she said. "I gotta buy some fruit milk" she said as she ran off

Right before Shiemi left, Rin grabbed her arm. "Stop doing that" Rin said.

Nao looked at Rin. She coudlnt help but smile. She had the feeling that both her and Rin hated the fact that Kamiki was bossing Shiemi around.

"that?" Shiemi asked

"He means running thost stupid errands for Kamiki" Nao asked "am I right Rin?" she asked.

Rin nodded "Its weird" he said.

Shiemi looked down "its not running errands" she said "i'm helping a friend"

Nao sighed. "You dont get it" she said.

"Thats not helping!" Rin yelled. "you should know better if thats what your thinking!" he said.

Nao looked at Rin "Rin..." she said.

"I want to help so I can become stronger!" Shiemi yelled "she's my friend!"

"Well i'm your friend too" Nao said.

"You guys wouldnt understand!" Shiemi said as she ran off with Rin follwing after her.

Nao let out a sigh and walked into the bath house where Paku and Kamiki were getting undressed.

"Izumo dont you think your being a bit mean?" Paku asked.

Nao hid behind the lockers listening to their every word.

"What?" Kamiki said "Nao she's not really my friend" she said.

Nao's hands formed into a fist. 'what a bitch' she thought

"I mean its her fault for going along with it" Kamiki said as she crossed her arms.

Kamiki then began to tell Paku things like she's her best friend and she'll do anything to protect her.

"Izumo..." Paku said.

"Yeah whats wrong Paku?" Kamiki asked.

"I think I am going to quit cram school..." Paku said.

What Paku said made Kamiki's eyes widen. "What?" she asked.

"I dont understand the lessons at all" she said as she looked down "And I wont last in a battle"

"But I said i'd protect you" Kamiki said.

Nao walked up to them "Will you shut up so she can reason with you?" she asked as she hit the lockers with her fist making a loud banging sound. "It pisses me off that you never listen to anyone"

"I...I dont like making fun of people" Paku said. "I'm sorry I couldnt tell you..." she said. "A real friend would have already told you...sorry" she said.

Suddenly something landed on Paku's face what looked like blood or ink.

Paku, Kamiki and Nao looked up. The only ones to scream were Paku and Kamiki. Nao on the other hand was afraid but didnt scream.

Shiemi and Rin who were close to the bath house heard the screaming "That sounded like Paku and Kamiki" Shiemi said

Rin ran towards the bath house with Shiemi following behind. "Dont follow me" Rin said "go get Yukio" he said.

"W...Wait" Shiemi said. "Dont leave me!" She yelled

Inside the bath, The Ghoul attacked Paku

"Paku!" Kamiki yelled. "its a ghoul!" she said 'if we dont get that temptaint soon...'she thought as she took out her sheet of paper "Inari, I humbly summon thee...to grant...my request" she said.

"Kamiki listen to me" Nao said "Dont lose control" she said as she noticed that Kamiki was panicking,

"_You.._." one of her familiars said "_your wavering heart...is not worthy of our aid!" _her familiars said as they turned to her to attack her.

Nao and Rin stood in front of Kamiki and attacked the familiars.

"I told you not to get all emotional! You wernt paying attention to Neuhaus-sensei's instructions!" Nao yelled at Kamiki.

Rin turned to Kamiki "Rip the circle!" he yelled as he pointed at the sheet of paper.

For a second Kamiki didnt do anything "O...OH right" she said as she tore her circle in half.

Nao looked at Rin giving him the "Leave it to me" look.

Shiemi then came running in "Rin" she said.

"Shiemi what're you doing here?" Rin yelled.

Shiemi looked at Paku's arm "Paku!" she said. "Rin get the demon's attention while I get to Paku" she said.

Before the Ghoul could get any closer to Paku, Rin hit it with his sword. "Thats easier said then done" he said.

Nao took out her sheet of paper " Offering my blood, listen to my request as your new master" she said as Ryou appeared at her side

"_You called Master?_" he asked

"Ryou we've got to help Rin" she said as she looked at Rin who was fighting the Ghoul.

Suddenly the Ghoul grabbed Rin's head and threw him across the room.

"RIN" Nao yelled. "Why you!" she said

"_Master you need to get a grip of yourself..._"Ryou said. "_I dont want to harm you if you lose your confidence" _he said.

Nao nodded "R...Right" she stuttered. "I'll go help Shiemi you help Rin okay?" she asked.

"_As you wish Master_" Ryou said as he ran to Rin's side to assist him.

Nao ran to Shiemi "How's Paku?" she asked. "Is there anything I can do to help?"

"A ghoul's temptaint...will nextorize in minutes!" Kamiki yelled.

Nao looked at Kamiki "Will you calm down, things will get worse if you panic even more" she said. "Well Shiemi?" she asked.

"Well the best thing for a burn is...Sanchou" she said "if Sanchou was here then I could..."

Before she knew it her Familiar she called Nee produced a Sanchou from its stomach.

"A Sanchou?" Shiemi asked.

Nao looked at Shiemi "You've got everything under control?" she asked.

Shiemi nodded "I think so" she said.

Nao then ran up to the Ghoul, Rin and Ryou. "Hey leave him alone!" she said.

The Ghoul looked at the girl then at Rin. He then let go of Rin and headed towards Nao.

"Rin, Kuroda-san!" Yukio yelled as he took out his guns to shoot the Ghoul.

"Sensei!" Nao said as she turned towards Yukio.

"What took you so long?" Rin asked as he tried to get up.

After being shot, the Ghoul jumped out the window.

"You guys okay?" Yukio asked.

Nao and Rin nodded.

Yukio then looked at Shiemi "How's Paku?" he asked. He then noticed the two familiars. "A familiar?" he asked

Nao looked at Nee then at her own familiar Ryou. She kneeled down and looked at Ryou "You did well" she said as she hugged her familiar "you should rest" she said as she allowed Ryou to return back into the circle.

Ryou nodded.

Yukio looked at Shiemi "You did well, without you Paku could have died" he said.

Paku turned her head to thank Shiemi.

Shiemi blushed and smiled. "no problem" she said.

Right before leaving the bath, Rin suddenly showed up shirtless.

"Rin..." Nao said as she slightly blushed "Why're you naked?" she asked right before Suguro sheilded her eyes with his arm.

Shiemi's whole face turned red.

Yukio sighed "Rin..." he said.

"it sorta just happened..."Rin said as he scratched his chest with one hand and hiding his tail behind his back with the other.

They then returned to the room they were all staying and and put Paku on one of the bed's.

Nao who was in a different room with Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru couldnt help but look at Suguro "hey why'd you cover my eyes?" she asked.

"its cause he didnt want you to see a naked guy" Shima said with a smirk on his face. "other then himself"

Suguro blushed "Shut up Shima!" he said as he hit his pink haired friend.

"is that true Suguro?" Nao asked.

Suguro blushed even more "S...shut up" he said as he looked away.

Nao slightly laughed.

Shima looked at Suguro and Nao "Well we're glad you didnt get injured" he said.

"Thats cause I had Ryou with me" she said as she looked at the circle that contained Ryou.

"Ryou?" Konekomaru asked.

"My familiar!" Nao said with a smile "I named him Ryou...I couldnt call him Black wolf demon cause that sounds stupid" she said

"True" Shima said.

"Plus if I ever had a dog, i'd call him Ryou so thats why I called my familiar Ryou" she stated as she slightly laughed.

Suguro just nodded.

Nao let out a sigh "I hope Paku's alright..." she said. "that burn looked pretty serious" she said.

Shima nodded.

"I'm sure she's fine" Konekomaru said.

Nao nodded.

After the camp at the dorm, they returned to class the next day.

Nao noticed that Kamiki wasnt exactly paying attention to anything the teachers said 'and she says she has great grades, she doesnt even listen to the teacher!' she thought as she heard Kamiki say that she wasnt paying attention.

In the next class scripture recitation spells Kamiki she had competely forgot the spell the teacher asked for her to memorize.

The teacher then asked Suguro to finish up what Kamiki couldnt.

The teacher smiled "Outstanding! Good Job" she said.

Nao looked at Suguro, her eyes widened "Amazing Suguro!" she said as she clapped her hands.

Suguro blushed at what Nao said to him.

"Wow that was amazing!" Shiemi said

Suguro smiled "Now dont go falling for me!" he said to Shiemi.

Nao frowned. Somehow she felt jealous that he told Shiemi that. He never told her to do that.

Shima looked at the jealous Nao "Fall for me instead!" he said to Shiemi. "I'll treat you right"

"Bon isn't that smart, he's just good at memorizing things" Konekomaru said after he heard Rin say something that he guessed that Suguro was actually smart.

"Memorizing?" Shiemi asked "is there some sort of trick for memorizing?"

Before Suguro could say anything Kamiki glared at him "Memorizing things is just fake intelligence" she said

"Huh?" Suguro said as he looked at the irritated Kamiki.

"Did you say something?" he asked

"Bon..." Shima said

Nao looked at Suguro "Suguro" she said

Kamiki then began to talk about how memorizing things has nothing to do with being smart. Suguro then told her that he didnt forget it like she did.

"Easy Bon" Shima said "Kamiki's the top of our class...she's just having a little trouble today thats all" he said

Kamiki stood up after hearing what Suguro said which pissed her off. "Its not like I cant remember" she yelled "I just dont!"

Nao sighed

Kamiki then insulted Suguro by saying that Aria's just chant and that they were completely defenseless.

Suguro stood up and walked towards Kamiki "WHAAT?" he yelled "You know I want to be an Aria" he said.

Shima, Konekomaru and Nao stood up to follow Suguro.

"I dont like you" Suguro yelled

Nao nodded "I agree with Suguro" she said

Suguro glared at Kamiki "And you shouldn't laugh at people's dreams!" he yelled.

Kamiki then made a comment saying that Suguro's dream of defeating Satan was a joke which pissed him off.

"Why you..." Suguro said as he grabbed her by the collar of her uniform.

Kamiki then lifted up her hand and right before she could slap him, Nao grabbed her arm.

"dont you even dare!" she said as she squeezed Kamiki's wrist as hard as she could. "I dont want to hurt you as much as this" she yelled. "No matter how much I want to beat the crap out of you!" she stated as she let go of her arm.

Kamiki looked at her arm and noticed that she could see where Nao squeezed her arm 'that hurt...' she thought

Yukio then walked in after overhearing what was going on. He let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>Yes another chapter up!<p>

I recently got off writers block so of fcourse i'll be writing a lot lol

anyways in the next chapter they will get their punishment!I'm going to have fun writing that


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

At the old boys dorm where Rin, Yukio and Nao lived Yukio stood in front of his students with a disappointed look on his face

"Class have you repented now?" he asked.

Nao who was sitting next to Suguro and Rin let out a sigh "Why us?" she asked.

Yukio looked at Nao "it is called collective responsibility Kuroda-san" he said "I told you guys earlier the one reason for this camp was to deepen the tines between you guys" he stated.

"But I dont want to get along with these losers" Kamiki said.

Suguro and Nao glared at Kamiki "Why you little..." they said

Yukio sighed as he adjusted his glasses "well thats going to become a problem if you dont" he said to Kamiki. "You see no exorcist fights alone" he said.

Nao looked at Yukio. "Well I wont argue with that" she said "I mean I can totally understand that"

Yukio looked at Nao "Oh really?" he asked

Nao nodded.

"Then if you understand please explain" Yukio said

Nao blushed "W...Well" she stuttered "to work together you have to use eachother's strengths to offset others weaknesses" she said "Right?"

"correct" Yukio said "thats why if you guys dont cohere in battle there is no way you will be able to win" he stated as he looked at Kamiki "do you understand?" he asked

Kamiki didnt say anything she just gave a slight nod.

Yukio then took a look at his watch "I'll be gone for about three hours on a mission" he said

After Yukio left Suguro looked at Kamiki "well atleast we know who to blame" he said.

Nao nodded "Yeah"

"hey you grabbed me first" Kamiki said "not to mention you squeezed my arm" she said as she shot a glare at Nao.

"thats cause you were going to slap Suguro!" she said.

"Okumura-sensei told us to get along" Konekomaru said as he tried to get Nao, Suguro, and Kamiki to stop fighting.

Rin began shivering.

Nao looked at Rin "Rin are you okay?" she asked.

Rin sighed "Will you quit fighting with me in the middle of this?" he asked "its annoying as hell"

Suguro glared at Kamiki "You've got a rotton attitude" he said.

Kamiki gave an arrogant smile "Hmph tell me something I dont know" she said.

Nao sighed. "You'll end up losing all your friends if you keep up with that attitude of yours" she said.

"No wonder people always run away from you" Suguro said.

Kamiki gave a somehwat surprised look on her face.

Nao looked at Suguro. She completely agreed with him "If you really want to keep your friends you better learn how to listen and respect people" she said.

Suddenly the lights turned off.

"What the?" Rin and Nao said

"What happened?" Konekomaru asked.

Shima pulled out his cellphone so they could get some light in the room.

Nao as well as Rin, and Suguro pulled out their cellphones for more light.

"did Okumura-sensei shut off the power?" Suguro asked.

Konekomaru shook his head "I dont think so" he said.

"A power outage?" Kamiki said.

Nao sighed "Stupid, if it was a power outage all the lights in this area would be down" she said "and if you look outside you can clearly see the lights are on" she stated.

"so its only this building?" Rin asked

"most likely" Nao said as she stood up.

Shima looked at Nao "Lets go look out in the hallway" he said.

Nao nodded as she and Shima walked closer to the door to see what was going on.

"be careful Shima" Konekomaru said. "You too Kuroda-san" he said.

Nao and Shima nodded.

"Heh heh I like this stuff, its like a real test of courage" Shima said with a smirk on his face "right Nao-chan?" he asked.

Nao nodded as she held onto Shima's sleeve.

Shima opened the door to see the Ghoul was standing right at the door. "huh?" he said "are my eyes just bad...or did I?" he said

Nao squinted "No" Nao said "I saw it too"

"its real!" Suguro yelled "Real!"

Suddenly the ghoul punched a hole through the door, Shima quicly grabbed Nao and got out of the way.

"you okay?" Shima asked Nao.

Nao nodded "how bout you?" she asked

"same here" he said.

"Ah! its the ghoul!" Kamiki said

Suguro the began panicking saying that his legs had fallen asleep and he cant move.

Suddenly the ghoul spit out some fluid on the group.

"Gross" Nao said as she sheilded her eyes.

"Nee" Shiemi said "Ooka-ooka quick!" she called out to her familiar.

Nee then suddenly grew some sort of weird branch or root like object from its body and turned it into some sort of barrier.

"thats pretty cool" Suguro, Nao, and Rin said.

Shiemi looked at Nee "Thanks Nee" she said with her usual smile

"I...I feel dizzy" Shiemi said as she fell to her knees.

Suguro sighed "I feel hot"

The others began to cough.

Nao and Rin looked at eachother "Whats going on?" they asked.

Nao walked over to Suguro "are you okay?" she asked

"Huh whats going on?" Kamiki asked "why isnt the ghoul's fluid affecting you guys?" she asked as she looked at Rin and Nao.

"looks like Moriyama bought us some time" Suguro said "but when she loses conscious..." he said "the barrier will be gone"

Nao looked at Suguro "Then we better kill them quickly" she said.

Rin took out his cellphone to check if he could call Yukio "Yukio's not answering his phone" he said.

"Those demons are hammering away" Suguro said.

Nao nodded.

"Crap there's two of them" Rin said

"No way!" Nao said "We cant beat two demons at once can we?" she asked

"Ill try to distract both of them" Rin said "if they follow me, thats your chance to run away" he said "but if they dont...i'll look for help"

Nao looked at Rin

"are you crazy?" Suguro yelled

Nao looked at Suguro "Its the only way" she said. "Good luck Rin" Nao said

Rin nodded "you too Nao" he said.

Nao nodded.

Rin then walked though the barrier and one of the two ghouls followed him.

"there's one left" Shima said.

Suguro looked at Shiemi then at Nao "Dammit" he said "I cant just stand here" he siad.

Nao looked at Suguro.

"I'll beat it with an Aria" Suguro said.

Konekomaru looked at Suguro "I'll help too" he said "I've memorized up through chapter 10" he said.

Nao looked at Suguro and Konekomaru "I'll help too" she said as she grabbed her sword.

"Just how many Swords do you own?" Shima asked.

"about three or four...i lost count after my third sword" she said as she took the sword out of its scabbard.

"Hold it!" Kamiki said "you know that once you start, they'll focus on you"

Nao looked at Kamiki "who cares"

Suguro nodded "when a girl is in need, a man cant stand around and watch" he said.

Nao felt a little bit jealous that Suguro only planned on protecting Shiemi. She wished that she was affected by the ghoul's fluid. 'what the hell am I thinking?' she thought. She shook her head.

"you said it Bon!" Shima said "like a real man" he said as he assembled his staff.

"woah" Nao said. "you camed armed like me" she said.

Shima smirked "dont worrry" he said "I'll protect you Nao-chan" he said as he stood in front of her.

"It'll never work" Kamiki said.

"You talked so touch earlier" Suguro said.

Nao nodded "are you telling us your chickening out?" she asked.

Kamiki didnt say anything.

Suguro sighed "if your not going to fight then stay out of our way" he said. "Konekomaru start at 1, i'll start at chapter 11" he said as he turned to Konekomaru

Konekomaru nodded.

"Dont let me throw you off" Suguro said.

"Alright" Konekomaru said.

Both Konekomaru and Suguro began chanting.

"Guys it getting closer" Shima said as he began to panic.

Suddnely Shiemi passed out

"Moriyama" Shima said.

"Shiemi!" Nao yelled

The barrier then vanished.

"Dammit" Nao cursed. She looked at Shiemi, then at Suguro. 'Suguro...' she thought. She then looked in front of her to see the ghoul.

"Watch out Nao-chan!" Shima said as he attacked the ghoul with his staff.

Nao looked at Shima

"now's not the time to get distracted" Shima yelled at Nao.

Nao nodded "Y...Yeah" she stuttered "Kamiki go do something useful and check up on Shiemi!" she yelled.

Kamiki nodded and crawled to Shiemi.

Suddenly the ghoul then hit Shima's staff making it fall out of his hand.

"damn" Shima said.

Nao looked at Shima "are you okay?" she asked

"i'm fine" he siad.

Kamiki then looked up "Inari, I humbly beeseech thee, to grant my request!" she said as her two familiars appeared.

"_You dare summon us...after what happened last time?_" one asked "_you should know your-_" the other was cut off by Kamiki who yelled "OBEY ME!"

The ghoul walked closer and closer to Suguro.

Nao ran to Suguro's side

"Shudder, shiver, and shake!" Kamiki said "Spirit begone!" she yelled

"Kamiki" Nao and Konekomaru said.

"did it work?" Shima asked.

Suguro continued to chant even after the ghoul picked up up by the head.

"SUGURO" Nao yelled as she quickly stood up once again taking her sword out of its scabbard.

Suddenly the lights turned back on.

"the lights are back on" Shima said.

'this is my only chance' Nao thought to herself as she ran towards the ghoul and stabbed it with her sword. Seconds later, Suguro finished the chanting and the ghoul canished.

Nao fell to her knees.

"I...I thought I was going to die" Suguro said.

Nao looked at Suguro as tears formed in her eyes. 'dammit why am I crying' she thought.

Suguro looked at Nao "Kuroda are you okay?" he asked.

Nao looked at Suguro, her tears dropped onto the ground "I...I'm so glad your o...okay" she stuttered

Shima and Konekomaru looked at Suguro and Nao.

"Hey I thougth you said you dont cry" Suguro said as he wiped her tears.

Nao blushed "I dont..." she said "but..." she said.

"Hey" Rin said as he returned "you guys alright?" he asked

"Rin w...what about the other one?" Nao asked

"oh I beat it" Rin said.

"cool, you beat the other one too" Rin said as he noticed that the other one that was with them was now completely gone.

Suguro stood up and then punched Rin "What is with you?" he yelled "You totally suck!"

Nao's eyes widened "Suguro" she said.

"Bon" Konekomaru said.

"Are you trying to kill yourself" Suguro yelled "I almost got killed here!"

Shiemi finally sat up

"are you alright" Kamiki asked

Shiemi nodded "I think so"

"You know..." Kamiki said as she looked at Suguro who was yelling at Rin. "I hate you" she said to Shiemi "but I have to admit...you helped me out this time" she said

Shiemi blushed "u...um thanks" she stuttered as she smiled at Kamiki

"Whats going on here?" Yukio asked as he walked in along side Neuhaus.

'it's him' Rin thought as he glared at Neuhaus. "Y...Yukio he's an en-" he was cut off by Mephisto he laned right on top of him.

"oops sorry!" he said. "Hiya Pages! Good work" he said

"Mephisto!" Nao and Rin both said.

"is that the principle?" Bon asked "whats going on?"

Mephisto began to laugh "You didnt think i'd let a mid level demon get in here now do you?" he asked as he snapped his fingers.

Suddenly a few teachers appeared from the sealing, the closet and the floor.

"Whats going on here?" Nao asked.

"Doctors please see to their injuries" Mephisto said

"Mephisto" Nao said.

"That's right!" he said "the intensive study camp was the esquire certification exam!" he said with his usual childish smirk. "The faculty themselves hid and observed your performances" he added.

"Seriously!" Rin asked.

"I will determine who passed after listening to their reports" he said "So look forward to tomorrow"

Both Nao and Rin let out an annoyed sigh.

"A surprise test" Rin said. "They fooled us"

Nao nodded "We all should have known or atleast seen this comming" she stated as she let out a sigh.

"I wonder if I'll pass" Konekomaru said

"Well it's to late to worry about it now" Suguro said as he let out a sigh

"Bon, Shima and Nao are fine but I could barely stand up" Konekomaru began to panic.

Nao sighed "you did your best Konekomaru thats all that matters" she said.

"All you guys will be fine" Kamiki said. "after all Okumura-sensei told us to work together, so that means I fail" she said.

Shiemi then woke up.

"Ah did we wake you?" Rin asked.

Shiemi shook her head.

"are you okay?" Nao asked as she looked at Shiemi.

Shiemi nodded "I feel much better" she said "whats everyone talking about?" she asked

"the exam" Shima said.

Konekomaru smiled "You outdid us all" he said.

Nao nodded "Thanks Shiemi" she said.

Suguro then bowed from where he was sitting. "I would hate to think about what would have happened if you werent there" he said "seriously thanks" he said.

Nao somehow felt jealous that Suguro said something like that to Shiemi. She looked away from Suguro.

Shima looked at Nao.

"You know Moriyama you'll definitly pass" Suguro said.

"if she doesnt no one will" Konekomaru said.

"By the way Rin" Nao said "how'd you beat that ghoul?" she asked as she looked at Rin.

"What?" Rin asked "Oh I just stabbed it with my sword" he said.

Suguro looked at Rin "Just stabbedit, thats awefully vague" he said.

Nao slightly laughed "thats so you Rin" she said.

"Your the most mysterious one of all" Suguro said as he glared at Rin.

"Yup thats me! " Rin said.

Shima and Nao began to laugh "Mistake?" they said.

"how can you mishear Mysterious for Mistake" Nao asked as she laughed at Rin,

"Mysterial?" Rin asked.

"Mysterious" Suguro corrected.

Nao couldnt help but laugh. She found Rin amusing for mishearing some words.

* * *

><p>Last night i got so pissed off at myself, i had accedently deleted the first version of chapter 5 thinking it was chapter 4 so i wrote chapter 6 in its place so i had to completely Re-write the whole thing! It had me up till 12 last night beating myself up for not noticing it that i deleted it.<p>

This chapter is based off of the ending part in chapter 6, and the begingin of chapter 7

the first version of this was much longer...i think i dont remember...


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6**

It was a weekend, The day Mephisto decided to announce who all passed.

All the pages stood there waiting for Mephisto to come out.

"I'm getting nervous" Nao said "What if we dont pass?" she asked.

Shima looked at Nao "Nao-chan you'll pass" he said "Trust me" he said as he tried to comfort the nervous girl standing right next to him. "After all you did stab that Ghoul and saved Bon" he said.

Suguro looked at Nao. "You worry to much" he said to her.

Nao slightly blushed and laughed. "I guess your right" she said.

Konekomaru smiled "I'm pretty sure we passed" he said

"we better!" Rin said as he crossed his arms.

Suddenly Mephisto appeared out of nowhere throwning confetti out of his hat. "Congradulations" he said "You all are now promoted to Esquires!" he said with a chilhdish smirk on his face.

Nao looked at Suguro and smiled "We did it!" she said as she held onto his arm.

"See I told you!" Shima said as he put his arm around Nao's shoulder.

Mephisto then put his hat back on "Now to celebrate" he said

Everyone looked at him waiting for their reward

"Since I am the wealthy principle, I will treat you all to Monjoyaki!" he said

"What?" They all said "Thats all?"

Nao slightly laughed. She knew that even though Mephisto was rich, he hated spending so much money thats why he only gave Nao and Rin 2,000 yen bills for their allowance.

They then arrived at the Monjoyaki stand that was closest to the school.

"Seriously?" Nao said "you are going to be an exorcist?" she asked as she looked at Shiemi

Shiemi nodded "yeah, I want to help you guys out" she said with an overly excited smile on her face.

Rin looked at Shiemi "Can you even fight?" he asked.

"I'll try to!" Shiemi said.

Nao looked at Shiemi "I'll teach you how to fight" she said "if you want to that is"

Shiemi looked at Nao "Seriously Nao-chan?" she asked

Nao nodded "Yeah...we are friends after all right?" she asked.

Shiemi noddded.

Nao then looked at Mephisto who was talking to Yukio. 'what're they talking about' she thought.

"Sensei, do you want something to drink?" Shiemi asked as she looked at Yukio.

Yukio nodded "yeah that sounds great" he said as he walked towards the group of students.

Mephisto then took out his cellphone.

Nao walked up to Mephisto "hey Mephisto" she said

Mephisto who just finished his call looked at Nao "What is it Princess?" he asked.

"who were you talking to?" she asked as she looked at him.

Mephisto smiled "No one important" he said.

"Oh" Nao said. "Well anyways the Monjoyaki is just about done" she said

"Sweet the Monjoyaki is done!" Rin said "I'm digging in!" he said

Mephisto's eyes widened and turned to look at Rin "Hey wait for me!" he whined "the cheese pork mochi flavor is one of my favorites!" he yelled as he ran towards the students.

Nao laughed as she walked towards him 'Mephisto your such a child' she thought as she at down next to Mephisto.

After having some monjoyaki with Mephisto, Nao headed to her dorm to see that Amaimon was laying in her room.

"Yo" he said "long time no see"

Nao looked at Amaimon "And here I thought you were completely ignoring me" she said as she sat down.

Amaimon sat up and placed a sucker in his mouth "I thought you werent going to choose sides" he said as he once recalled Nao saying she would never choose the side of demons or exorcists.

"Well a lot do change durring the years" Nao said as she pulled the sucker out of his mouth. "I mean that ws a good five to six years ago" she said.

Amaimon took Nao's wrist and opened his mouth so he could put the sucker back into his mouth. "True" he said

Nao blushed. "W...What brings you here anyways?" she asked.

"Big brother gave me the permission to visit you" he said as he sat behind Nao and leaned on her back and wrapped his arms around Nao's neck.

Nao's blush deepened. "A...And why would he do that?" she asked.

"he said you missed me and you were dying to see me" he said with his usual blank look on his face.

Nao turned her head a bit to look at Amaimon. "I...I didnt say that I just said I was worried that something happened to you" she said.

"Sounds like the same thing to me" he said.

Nao sighed.

"So I will be staying in your room for a few days until I decide on what to do!" Amaimon said.

Nao blushed "What?" she asked "But Amaimon dont you have other things to do?" she asked. "like doing some brotherly bonding with Mephisto"

"I can do all of that later" he said as he got up off of Nao's bed and grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to his chest. He gave her a hug. "I'm here to see you right now..." he said "are you not happy?"

Nao looked at Amaimon. "Its not that" she said. "i am just surprised you came to see me after us not seeing echother for over a year" she stated. Nao knew her relationship with Amaimon was kind of weird but each time he came to visit she couldnt help but want to see him more even if it was for just another day. "When do you plan on leaving?" she asked

Amaimon shrugged "Who knows, I came here to do some research on my younger brother" he said.

"oh you mean Rin?" Nao asked.

Amaimon nodded "Yeah" he said.

"you know he's my neighbor right?" she asked.

Amaimon nodded once again "yeah, but big brother told me to stay away from him right now and to give you some attention" he said.

"Oh..." Nao said 'damn you Mephisto' she thought. 'what is that idiot up to?'

Amaimon then took the sucker out of his mouth and looked at Nao. "I talked to your father..." he said.

Nao's eyes widened. She hated her father, her grandfather often told her how her own father never wanted her in the first place. She never understood why he didnt want her. "What did he want?" she asked.

"he asked me to take you with me to Ghenna" he said "he wants to meet you"

Nao looked at Amaimon "Tell him I told him that there is no way in hell I would ever want to see him" she said as she looked down "after all he never wanted me to be born in the first place" she said.

"Actually he did, I mean you are his daughter" Amaimon said "He was waiting till the day your demon blood finally awakened" he said.

Nao sighed "Thats just to obvious" she said

"Not to mention he knew that if you were born, once he dies, you could take his place" Amaimon stated.

"No way in hell will I ever do that" Nao said.

Amaimon sighed "figures you'd say that" he said "You definantly have your father's short temper" he said.

"Why're you telling me this anyways?" Nao asked

"as I said, he wants you to take his place once he dies" he said "its rather simple" he stated.

Nao looked at Amaimon "Amaimon I dont want to talk about my father, you know how much I hate him" she stated

Amaimon sighed 'she's so stubborn' he thought. "Fine" he said. "but i'll bring it up later. Your father's the type of guy who doenst take "no" for an answer" he said.

Nao cursed. "I knew he'd be that type of guy" she muttered. She then grabbed her pajamas, and forced Amaimon to turn around "No peeking i'm getting in my pajamas" she said.

"Alright" Amaimon said.

Nao sighed 'thank god he isnt like his brother...' she thought as she took off her uniform to have it replaced with her pajamas. She put her uniform on a hanger and hung it up on the wall close to her bookshelf. "There you can now turn back around" she said.

"So does that mean your allowing me to stay overnight?" Amaimon asked.

"You get the other bunk" she said as she pointed to the other side of the room. "besides you dont have to have my permission, Mephisto told you to stay in my room probably so I can keep an eye on you" Nao stated as she lied down on her bed.

Amaimon looked at Nao and watched her as she was about to fall asleep. He placed the covers over her and watched her sleep.

The next day when Nao woke up to see that Amaimon wasnt in her room.

Nao let out a sigh 'figures' she thought. She knew Amaimon, he always left her while she was sleeping or doing somehting while he came to visit her. She couldnt help but feel like he didnt like being around her.

"Man its freaking hot!" Nao said as she dug though her dresser to look for a tank top and shorts. Since Nao figured out the only ones living in the whole dorm was empy other then having Rin and Yukio living there, she allowed her tail to stay out. After getting dressed, Nao headed out of her bedroom after putting her keys in the pockets of her shorts and knocked on the door to the right of her door.

Yukio opened the door. "Ah Kuroda-san" he said. He slightly blushed when he saw the white tank top, and jean shorts. To him it seemed somewhat reveiling

"Yo Nao!" Rin said with a smirk. "What brings you here?" he asked

"I was bored" Nao said "I finished my homework last night so I thought I should pay you two a visit" she said

"Hey Nao want one of my Gorigori-kun?" he asked as he offered Nao one of his gorigori-kun popsicle's.

"I can have it?" Nao asked.

Rin nodded.

Nao smiled "Thanks" she said as she took it. She sat down on Rin's bed "Still working on the homework I see" she said as she licked the gorigori-kun popsicle.

Rin nodded then began complaining about how it's going to take a long time for him to become a Paladin.

"Quit complaining Rin, its part of all this training and studying" Nao said as she let out a sigh.

"Paladin is the strongest titles which has only been rewarded to one person" Yukio said.

Nao looked at Yukio "seriously?" she asked

Yukio nodded then looked at his brother "and its not just given to anyone" he said as he let out a sigh he then told Rin that they werent going to give Rin any more missions for the time being.

"What the hell?" Rin asked "Why not?"

Nao looked at Yukio "Well from what i've seen you do..." she said "you often act on your own"

"and you disregard others" Yukio said "Its not even surprising that considering your age you cant even run an arrand correctly" he said.

"What the hell I just forgot to bring you your bottled water are you still mad about that" Rin asked

Yukio looked at his brother "and there's more to it" he said "Your relying to much on Satan's power" he said "You should become more like Kuroda-san" he said.

Nao looked at Yukio and pointed at herself "Me?" she asked.

Yukio nodded "have you ever relied on your demon power?" he asked.

Nao shook her head "I only use it when things get serious" she said "not once have I used my powers on such simple things" she said.

"See"Yukio said.

'so I was an example to what he was talking about' Nao thought as she let out a sigh. 'this is really going to piss Rin off'

"So you better stop using your own body as a shield" Yukio said "because sooner or later Satan's powers will completely take control" he warned.

"What the hell" Rin said as he began to get irritated "I turned out just fine didn't I?" he asked

Nao looked at Rin then at Yukio.

"So dont preach me like the old man did" Rin said

"I'm just saying this for your benifit" Yukio sighed. "I'm speaking for father as well...I'm sure he's worried about that" he said.

Nao looked at Rin who looked extremely irritated.

"That old man was never the sensitive type" Rin said as he chewed on the stick from his gorigori-kun popsicle.

Yukio glared at his brother "how long do you plan on going though this rebelious stage?" he asked. "dont you think its about time you grew up"

Nao looked at Yukio "Guys please dont fight" she said.

Rin quickly got up off his seat and began yelling at Yukio telling him that he was the one who needed to grow up and mentioned something about Shiemi.

"Stupid" Rin said

Nao sighed "perfect" she muttered "just perfect a fight between brothers" she stated as she stood up.

"Stupid?" Yukio asked "Your the stupid one, always relying on Satan's Flames!" he said

Rin lifted his hand "What was that you four eyed idiot?" he asked as he knocked off Yukio's glasses and breaking them in the process after it hit the sealing

"Rin" Nao said as she ran up to Yukio trying to protect him.

"Dont try to protect this bastard Nao!" Rin yelled.

Yukio's glasses then landed on top of Yukio's head and Rin began to laugh.

Rin laughed "Haha its a miracle" he said "a freaking miracle" he said.

Nao looked at Yukio "crap..." she said "Rin you pissed him off!" she said.

"This aint somehting to be laughed at!" Yukio yelled

Yukio's cellphone began to ring "Sensei your phone" she said

Yukio nodded and answered his phone "Yes this is Okumura" he said "yeah its not a problem" He said.

Nao looked at Yukio "Whats going on?" she asked.

"yeah whats going on" Rin asked

"thats none of your concern nii-san" Yukio said.

"Kuroda-san, if you would like to join me you may" Yukio said.

"hey what about me?" Rin asked

Yukio then opened the compartment in his desk to grab a new pair of glasses"its none of your business" Yukio said. He then stood up "Shall we get going Kuroda-san?" he asked as he looked at Nao.

Nao looked at Yukio and nodded. 'Rin' she thought as she gave him a somewhat worried look.

Rin then followed them making sure Yukio didnt notice him following them.

Once they arrived at the spot, Yukio took out his ID and told him his rank.

"Kuroda Nao, Exwire" Nao introduced herself.

"And Okumura Rin, also an Exwire" Rin said.

"Rin!" Nao said

"I was worried about your second pair of glasses Yukio" Rin said.

Yukio looked at his brother "That makes no sense you..." he was cut off by some angry growling sound.

All three of them looked ahead of them to see a huge cat like demon.

"_Liars_" it said.

Nao and Rin looked up at it then at eachother

"can you hear him?" Nao asked.

Rin nodded.

"_Your all liars!_" it cried.

"Whats going on here?" Yukio asked

One of the officers walked towards Yukio "Kuro suddenly became giant and attacked us" he said "He heard us talking about Father Fujimoto's death"

Rin looked at his younger brother "What does this have to do about the old man's death?" he asked as he walked towards his brother.

"That cat was Father Fujimoto's familiar" Yukio said.

Nao looked at it. She somehow felt the pain that Kuro was feeling.

Suddenly Kuro jumped down and the officers began shooting him with their gun's.

"Dont..." Nao said "DONT SHOOT HIM" she yelled.

Yukio and Rin looked at Nao

"Cant you see he's just confused and upset?" Nao asked as she walked closer to Kuro.

"Kuroda-san stay away!" Yukio said, but it was to late, Kuro had attacked Nao along with two other officers using its tail.

Yukio ran towards Nao.

"This is going to be harder then we thought" One of the officers said.

Nao slowly stood up "Shut up!" she said.

Rin looked at Nao.

Yukio then took out a bottle that his adoptive father gave him and remembered what Fujimoto had told him that if he were to die, then what was inside the bottle would calm him down.

Yukio then told the other exorcists that he would try to calm Kuro down which made them back away.

"_Liars!_" Kuro said "_Shiro said he'd never die!_" he continued "_Shiro's the greatest_" he cried.

For some reason, tears began to form in Nao's eyes. She knew the feeling of losing a loved one and she completely understood Kuro.

"Nii-san take Kuroda-san to the gate" Yukio said.

"Are you going to kill it?" Rin asked

Yukio nodded "Thats right" he said "Right now there isnt any exorcist that can tame him"

Yukio then walked towards Kuro.

"Wait!" both Rin and Nao called out to Yukio.

Yukio turned around.

"I think he's just lonely" Nao said

Rin nodded "You cant kill him just cause he's lonely" he said

"How would you know that?" Yukio asked

"Probably some sort of demon telepathy" Rin said.

Nao nodded

"even so we cant leave it like this" Yukio said

"then before you kill it atleast let us persuade it" Rin yelled.

"Persuade it?" Yukio asked.

Nao nodded "He's feeling the pain of losing a loved one" she said. "I've gone through that before, so I know what he's feeling, so maybe Rin and I can try pursuading it" she said

"but it attacked you" Yukio said.

"Just because it attacked me it doesnt mean he meant it" Nao said as she smiled at Yukio. "Please allow us to persuade it"

"I wont use my sword this time" Rin said "This time i'll use my head"

"Your head?" Nao and Yukio asked

Rin looked at Nao "come on" he said.

Nao nodded.

"Yo!" Rin said as he walked towards Kuro. "I'm Okumura Rin, Shiro's son" he said. "The old man is dead" he said.

"Rin" Nao said.

"_Lies_" Kuro cried.

Rin shook his head "he's dead"

"_Lies! Your a LIAR!_" Kuro said as he ran towards Nao and Rin.

Rin stood in front of Nao and used his own head to headbutt Kuro which made Kuro Fall onto his side.

Nao and Yukio's jaw's dropped

'he actually used his head!' Yukio thought

Nao's eyes widened 'what a weird way of fighting' she thought

"You know, you loved the old man.." Rin said "so you're just sad right?" he asked

Kuro looked at Rin.

"Rin..." Nao said.

"I'm the same as you" he said as he offered his hand.

Kuro then began to remember the day when he met Fujimoto. Somehow Rin did something very similar to what Fujimoto had done in the past.

"_Shiro_" Kuro said as tears formed in his eyes "_S...Shiro..._" he stuttered. "_Shiro's dead..._" he said

Nao looked at the cat who had began to cry after its original size. It made her realize that she wasnt the only one who was going though a hard time of losing someone. Rin, Kuro, and Yukio were also going though the same thing.

"_Shiro..._" Kuro cried.

Nao walked up to Kuro and looked at Rin "I'm impressed" she said as she looked down at the crying cat demon. She picked up the crying cat "its okay" she said "We've all gone though the same thing" she said as she tried to comfort the crying cat.

Kuro looked at Nao and noticed that she was crying as well.

"Your such a crybaby Nao" Rin said.

"Shut up! I just get emotional over things like this" Nao cried.

Later that day Nao, Rin, Yukio, and Kuro were sitting down on the large stairs.

"you know" Yukio said "You actually did a good Job nii-san" he said.

Rin smirked.

Nao who finally stopped crying just smiled.

Kuro was laying in between Nao and Rin

"he seems rather attached to you two" Yukio said as he noticed that Kuro was rubbing his body up against Nao and Rin.

Nao slightly blushed "I guess so" she said

Rin just smirked

Kuro then walked towards Yukio and grabbed the bottle that Yukio was holing onto.

"_this smells like Shiro!_" Kuro said as he put his paw on the bottle

"He says it smells like the old man" Rin said.

"the poison?" Yukio said as he opened up the bottle to smell it.

Nao also got a smell of what was inside the bottle "Catnip wine?" she asked

Kuro smiled happily "_Its Shiro's catnip wine!_" he said happily

"Huh you want some?" Yukio asked as he noticed that Kuro was looking up at him giving the "give me some!" look on his face.

Nao slightly laughed "how cute" she said

"what the hell is with this taste" Rin asked.

"dont tell me you actually had a taste of it" Nao said.

"Nii-san..." Yukio said "you cant drink that"

Rin looked at Yukio and Nao "come on it's just a Symbolic gesture" he said "come on you try it too!" he said.

"NO thanks' Yukio said

Rin looked at Nao "Nao?" he asked

"F...Fine but this is only for Kuro!" she said as she took a sip of the catnip wine "Gross..." she said as she stuck out her tongue trying to get the taste out of her mouth.

"come on Yukio" Rin siad

"fine" Yukio said as all three of them lifted up a small proportion of catnip wine

"Cheers" They all said right before they took a sip of the catnip wine.

'still gross' Nao thought as she stuck out her tongue once again.

* * *

><p>Based off of the ending of chapter 7 and the whole chapter 8.<p>

Kuro appears! I love Kuro he's so cute I used the name "kuro" instead of "Blacky" cause in the anime they call him "kuro" and all...

Nao has an obsession over cats and dogs so she is very fond of both Kuro and her own familiar Ryou. As a child Nao had a habit of taking in stray cats and dogs (which she gets that habit from her brother who also loves animals as much as she did)


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Nao looked at Suguro, Konekomaru, and Shima "so how'd you guys do on your first mission?" she asked.

Konekomaru sighed "I had to clean out the Reapers cage..." he said

"well I had to take a sample of Bariyoshi to Tamagawa" Suguro said

Shima lied back "I just had to carry supplies to Yamaoku" he said he then looked at Nao and Rin "what about you guys?" he asked

"We got to beat a demon" Rin said with a smirk.

"What do you mean "we" Rin?" Nao asked "You headbutted the thing you idiot!" she said

"well you calmed it down with your kind words" Rin said "so that counts for something right?" he asked.

Nao slightly nodded "I guess..." she said.

"I made that demon into my familiar" Rin said

"Alright then lets see you summon it" Suguro said

"Actually...I left him at the dormitory" Rin said as he slightly laughed.

Nao rolled her eyes.

"Huh you say you left it there?" Suguro asked.

"what you dont belive me?" Rin asked as he looked at Suguro. "Nao tell him! He'll belive you" he said as he put his hands on Nao's shoulders and began shaking her.

"Rin stop it" Nao said "I'm getting dizzy!" she said.

"Oi the girl said stop" Suguro said as he glared at Rin.

Rin looked at Suguro "Huh you dont like it when I touch Nao?" He asked.

Suguro sighed and crossed his arms "She said to stop" he said "you should listen to her"

Rin sighed and let go of Nao. "sorry Nao" he said.

"You do that one more time i'll kill you" she said as she glared her her childish friend.

Rin slightly laughed "by the way where're the girls?" he asked

"Sorry!" They heard Shiemi say as she and Kamiki walked up to them.

Nao's eyes widened when she saw Shiemi in her uniform "Whats with the uniform?" she asked. "Why arent you in your usual Kimono?"

"Well my Kimono isnt really suitable for missions so the director gave me a uniform" Shiemi said "we were late because Paku and Kamiki-san were teaching me how to wear it" she said as she slightly laughed.

Nao couldnt help but look at Shiemi's boobs and compared it to her own. 'damn...' she thought.

"My uniform...it looks a bit weird right?" Shiemi asked.

"its very cute" Shima said with a smirk on his face.

"T...Thank you" Shiemi stuttered.

Nao sighed 'Shiemi's so cute...unlike me' she thought. She felt a bit jealous that not only was Shiemi cute, but her boobs were bigger then hers.

Shima then looked at Nao who looked a bit sad "But your cute too Nao-chan!" he said as he tried to cheer her up.

"Shut up" Nao said as she looked away from the group.

"Alright now i'll divide you two in pairs" Yukio said "Miwa and Takara, Yamada and Suguro, Okumura and Moriyama" he said.

"what about me?" Nao asked.

"You'll stay with me" Yukio said.

Nao felt a little disappointed "That means I wont beable to participate?" she asked as she looked at Yukio "well that sucks" she said as she crossed her arms.

"No you will participate, I'll just be with you" Yukio said "since you dont have a partner" he added.

"O...Oh" Nao said as she let out a sigh.

The groups then seperated from the others in different directions

Yukio looked at Nao. "If we get seperated, dont use your flames" he warned her "especially in front of others" he said

"Alright Sensei" Nao said as she looked ahead.

"you seem disappointed Kuroda-san" he said "are you not happy with doing this exam with me?" he asked.

Nao shook her head "Its not that...its just that you've already done it...Im sorry you have to do this again just cause we didnt have any other people..." she said as she looked down.

Yukio smiled "its okay" he said "I dont mind helping you out a bit" he said.

Suddenly Nao quickly moved her head in the direction where Rin and Shiemi went.

"whats wrong?" Yukio asked.

"I dont know..." she said. "Stay here Sensei i'll check it out" she said as she ran in the direction. 'somehow I sense that Amaimon's here...' she thought

"Be careful Kuroda-san" he said.

"I will" Nao said as she ran farther away from Yukio 'sorry sensei...' she thought 'I cant stand to see you participate int his again just cause of me' she thought.

"HOLY CRAP" Nao heard Rin yell "Who the hell are you?" he asked right after Amaimon snatched his Koumaken from his hand.

"I'm Amaimon, Prince of demons" Amaimon introduced himself to Rin. "You could say i'm something like an older brother" he said "nice to meet you" he said as he stuck a sucker in his mouth.

"Amaimon" Nao called out "what the hell are you doing here?" she asked.

Amaimon turned his head to look at Nao "Ah Nao" he said.

Rin looked at Nao and then at Amaimon 'those two know each other?' he thought.

Amaimon looked at Rin's Koumaken "so this is the Koumaken" he said as he was just about to take it out of its scabbard.

"Amaimon dont" Nao called out.

"S..Stop it" Rin yelled.

Nao put her hand on both her swords that held in her demonic powers. 'dammit I dont want to do this...' she thought as she put one of the swords in her free hand. "Amaimon" she said "Drop the sword! I dont want to hurt you"

"interesting" Amaimon said as he completely took the sword out of its Scabbard. Rin was now covered in Blue Flames.

Nao looked at Rin 'this is the first time i've seen him with Satan's flames' she thought 'its very similar to my Cyan flames' she thought

Amaimon looked at the sword "I see" he said "so this sword's blade appears to have a small entrance to Gehenna" he said

Nao looked at Amaimon 'an entrance' she thought 'like mine?'

Amaimon looked at Nao "Similar to yours Nao" he said.

"Thats enough!" Rin yelled.

"Rin calm down" Nao said as she took out one of her blades and freed her tail. "Amaimon listen to me" she said "I don't want to hurt you" she said as she took out her other blade. The sides of her head were covered in Cyan flames and the tip of her tail was also covered in cyan flames.

Amaimon looked at Nao and Rin who both seemed extremely irritated.

Nao and Rin jumped up to try to catch Amaimon.

"Gimme!" Rin said as he tried to take his sword back breaking Mephisto's statue.

"Oh no that's brother's neck" Amaimon muttered.

Nao was standing on top of Mephisto's statue with Rin.

"What the hell do you think your doing here?" Nao yelled.

"Just what is your objective here?" Rin asked.

"my objective..." Amaimon said as he began to think "I'm just here to play since I had some spare time..." he said "I also came to visit Nao...and my brothers" he said

Amaimon began to bother Rin which made him jump off the statue to attempt to attack Amaimon.

"Rin your not strong enough to fight him" Nao yelled "Hell i'm not even strong enough" she said as she jumped off the headless statue of Mephisto to help Rin. 'man I hope that Amaimon wont get mad at me for fighting him' she thought.

Amaimon then flicked Rin in the head which was strong enough to push Rin down with full force and landing onto the ground.

"RIN" Nao yelled as she ran towards Rin "Amaimon what the hell are you doing?" she asked

Amaimon jumped down and then punched Rin in the face.

"Amaimon!" Nao yelled

"I'm just having fun" He answered.

Nao sighed. She knew that Amaimon loved to have fun and she was afraid of him when he began to fight seriously that's why she never even thought of attacking him while he was having fun. "You leave me no choice" she said as she ran towards him and tried to attack him. Amaimon stopped her with just one finger

"Nao I dont want to hurt you" Amaimon said "You are an important person to me after all" he said "so stay out of my way"

Nao shook her head "I cant your hurting my friend" she said.

"he's my brother" Amaimon said.

"I...I know that" Nao stuttered. She hated that Amaimon was so stubborn always saying things like he wanted to have fun so he decides to beat up his own "little brother" for the hell of it.

Amaimon punched Rin in the face again "Such a let down" he said "and here I was curious on why father and big brother are so interested in you"

Rin then lifted his arm and put his hand around Amaimon's neck and threw him off of him and growled.

"Rin!" Nao called out 'dammit dont tell me he has lost control...' she thought as she ran towards Rin.

"GRRR!" Rin growled at Nao and then jumped up to attack Amaimon.

Nao sighed and then stood in front of Amaimon protecting him.

Rin pushed Nao out of the way and got on top of Amaimon and his flames grew larger.

"Wow now we're talkin!" Amaimon said with a smirk on his face "Thats the spirit" he said to his "little brother"

"Help us!" Shiemi cried as she held onto the little ghost baby.

Rin finally woke up to Sheimi's cries. 'Shiemi!' he thought as he used his flames to burn the objects that were about to fall on top of Shiemi, Nee, and the ghost baby.

Nao looked at Rin 'thank god...' she thought 'I thought he completely lost it' she thought as she let out a sigh in relief.

Suddenly Amaimon kicked Rin off of him. "just what happened" he asked "huh are you done already" he asked Rin.

Nao looked at Amaimon "Amaimon knock it off!" she yelled

"How boring" Amaimon said as he looked at Rin's sword "Although your older brother stopped you...now that you've become like this shall I break your sword" he asked

"W...What are you?" Rin asked.

Nao looked at Amaimon then at Rin. She was angry that Amaimon attacked Rin, but also very worried about Rin who was covered in scratches, dirt, and blood.

"Devour the seven princesses" a mysterious voice said.

Nao looked up to see their hooded classmate. Her jaw dropped when a sword suddenly came out of his chest.

"Slay the surpant" he said.

Amaimon easily blocked the attack with Rin's sword. "Huh?"

"And you are?" Amaimon asked.

"You are the earth king Amaimon right?" he asked "how'd you get inside of the academy?" he asked. "Were you guided here by Mephisto?"

Nao and Rin looked at each other then at their classmate.

"Your being a hindrance" Amaimon said as he waked to the student

"Yer the hindrance" he said

Rin fell to his knees.

"so its over" Amaimon said as he put Rin's sword back in its scabbard and tossed it over to Nao "Give it to him for me" he said.

Nao looked at Rin's sword then in the direction Amaimon was at but he was already gone. She then walked towards Rin "Rin are you okay?" she asked as she gave him back his sword.

Rin took the sword.

"Tch he was just playing with us" Yamada said in an annoyed tone "Oi hurry up and hide your tails!" he warned Nao and Rin.

Nao put her swords back in their scabbards and then hid her tail.

Rin did the same.

Nao then got onto her knees to check up on Rin. "Rin" she said. She noticed that he looked very scared that he lost himself. Nao hugged Rin "Rin it's okay..." she said "Losing yourself happens" she said as she tried to cheer Rin up.

Shiemi then ran to them "Rin" she said.

Rin got up right before Shiemi could touch him "Dont touch me" he said.

"whats wrong?" Shiemi asked.

Nao looked at Rin and Shiemi. "Its nothing" Nao said "dont worry about it...Right Rin?" she asked.

Rin nodded "What she said"

"by the way what happened to that kid?" Rin asked.

Shiemi smiled happily "he dissapeared and said "Thanks Onee-san" to me" she said.

Nao and Rin smiled "thats good" they said

"Shiemi-san, Kuroda-san" Yukio called out to them.

"Yuki-chan" Shiemi said.

"Sensei" Nao said as she looked in the direction where Yukio came running towards them.

"Yuki-chan, Rin and Nao-chan are hurt, I gave them some first aid" Shiemi said.

Nao looked at Rin then at Yukio 'guys' she thought.

"Rin what happened?" Yukio asked

"Yer too slow Yukio" Yamada said. "Cause yer to slow I had to make my move" he said as he looked at Yukio.

"It cant be" Yukio said

Rin and Nao looked at each other "Huh?" they said.

"Long time no see" he said as he took off the hooded sweater to reveal that he was actually a red haired woman

Rin and Nao's eyes widened.

"I'm Kirigakure Shura" she said "An upper first class exorcist" she smirked "I'm a senior inspector" she announced.

"A...An upper first class inspector?" An Exorcist that came with Yukio asked.

Shura nodded "Yup" she said as she showed him her ID "Here's my License patch" she said.

"I see it does prove it" he said.

"Anyways" Shura said as she looked at Rin and Nao "I'll be taking these two to the Japanese branch headquarters" she said "After that I would like to speak to Mephisto so please take me to him" she said.

Shura then approached Rin grabbing him by the neck "c'mon get up" she said. She then grabbed Nao with her free arm and had both their heads rubbing up on the sides of her boobs.

"Excuse me" Shiemi said "but Rin and Nao-chan are still injured" she said. "can I help take care of them?" she asked.

Shura looked at Shiemi "oh" she said "they're completely fine" she said "Though this guy stinks of milk" she said as she looked at Rin.

'Milk?' Nao thought

Shura then let go of Nao "your free to go" she said.

"Hey what about me?" Rin said

"Your coming with me to meet up with Mephisto" she said.

Yukio, Shura and Rin then headed towards the Center of the True cross order.

Konekomaru looked at Nao "are you okay?" he asked.

Suguro looked at Nao who was covered in scratches and dirt.

"Yeah i'm fine" she said. "A little scratched up but this isnt really anything to be worried about" she stated as she let out a sigh "i'm more worried about Rin" she said.

Suguro sighed "Lets just get your wounds cleaned up..." he said "Moriyama" he said as he looked at Shiemi "can you see if you can fix her up?"

Shiemi nodded "I think I can give it a try" she said as she walked up to Nao. "Nee help me" she said as Nee produced some weeds for helping Nao's scratches to heal faster.

"Shiemi i'm fine" Nao said. 'I mean I heal quicker then most humans after all' she thought. 'but I cant tell them that'

"There all done" Shiemi said with a smile

"Thanks" Nao said.

Shiemi blushed "no problem!" she said.

Later that day Nao headed back to her dorm by herself.

Nao began to remember Rin losing control 'something like that happened to me too' she thought as she closed her eyes.

~Flashback 10 years ago~  
>"Kuroda-san" A parent said "you should teach that grandaughter of yours some manners" a mother of some child Nao beat up said.<p>

The child was crying non stop while Nao who was hiding behind her grandfather gave them a blank look.

The mother looked at Nao "She's a monster" she said "beating up my son like that"

"I'm sure she didnt mean any harm" Nao's grandfather said. "she just plays tough for a girl" he said.

"My son is bleeding!" she said as she pointed at her son's nose.

"My nose hurts..." The child cried.

Nao said nothing "He deserved it for calling me a demon" she muttered.

"A child like you shouldn't have ever been born!" the child's mother yelled at Nao.

Nao held onto her grandfather's leg

The mother and child pair left.

Nao looked at her Grandfather "Grandpa...i didnt mean to" she said.

Her grandfather got onto his knees "I know" he said as he hugged Nao "You just need to learn how to control that strength of yours" he said as he patted his granddaughter's head.

Nao began to cry "I don't like this" she cried "I'm not a monster...or a demon" she said.

~End of flashback~  
>'heh I was such a crybaby back then...but that kid really did deserve a good punch to the nose and stomach' she thought as she slightly laughed. She was just glad that Shima, Suguro, and Konekomaru had never seen her demonic temper when she first met them. That was the one thing she feared. But she knew that one day they will figure out the truth and they'll probably hate her for hiding it from them.<p>

"Man I worry to much" Nao said to herself she grabbed her swords and looked at them. "Just what is that so called Father of mine planning to do with me..." she muttered as she placed her swords down.

She then stood up and took out her cellphone. "Mephisto this is Nao" she said "once you get this message call me, I have something to ask you!" she said as she hung up.

* * *

><p>Okay i had trouble ending this...so i added a few things about Nao's past. Like Rin she was called a demon and monster as a child. But she wouldnt throw a fit she would just beat the crap out of some kid and say that the only reason that she beat him up was cause they said things that werent true (like calling her a demon and a monster)<p>

Nao is getting more interested in what her father truely wants from her.

Edit: I just decided to go along with the story line...and i did some spellchecks cause i saw some mispells in this chapter...


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8**

The next morning Nao checked her cellphone to see if Mephisto had replied to the call from the day before. 'weird...' she thought.

"You called?" Mephisto asked as he as usual appearing in such weird ways. This time he entered from the ceiling.

"Cant you enter my room like a normal person would do?" Nao asked as she glared at Mephisto.

"But entering this way is way more interesting" he said.

Nao sighed.

"So what did you want to ask me?" Mephisto asked.

Nao sat up and looked at Mephisto "You know my father right?" she asked.

Mephisto nodded.

"do you exactly know what he's planning?" Nao asked.

Mephisto shook his head "your father is a man of few words" He said.

"well that doesn't help at all" Nao said as she let out a sigh.

Mephisto looked at Nao "since when have you been interested in what your father wants?" he asked.

"I dont know...maybe cause Amaimon mentioned that my father wanted me to take his place once he died or something like that" she stated.

"I see.." Mephisto said. "Though I think I did hear something from him before you were born..." he said.

"Eh?" Nao said. "What?" she asked as she stood up and looked up at Mephisto.

"Something about you becoming the bride of either me or Amaimon" Mephisto said as he lifted up Nao's chin with his finger.

Nao blushed "Eh B...B...Bride?" Nao asked.

Mephisto nodded. "I suppose thats the only reason why he's interested in you now..." he stated. "because you are in fact female...and the fact that all of Satan's children are male" he said.

"So basically my father wants me to Breed with one of Satan's children..." she said.

Mephisto nodded "but that was the only thing I heard from him...and that was the last time I saw him" he stated.

"Creepy" Nao shivered.

Mephisto slightly laughed "Oh come on it wouldn't be that bad" he said

"I swear when I meet my father whenever the hell that is..." she said "i'm going to give him a piece of my mind" she added as she cracked her knuckles.

Mephisto slightly laughed. "You should hurry off to class, you dont want to be late princess" he said as he handed Nao her uniform and walked out of the room so Nao could get dressed.

'crap I forgot that we had classes today' she thought as she quickly got dressed and grabbed her keys and shoved it into her pocket of her skirt. She then grabbed her homework and then ran off.

"Hey Nao" Rin called to Nao after she just walked into the classroom. "sit with us" he said.

Shiemi smiled.

Nao looked at the two. "Hm? Uh okay" she said as she sat down right next to Rin.

Suguro glared at Nao who suddenly decided to sit next to Rin. He seemed a bit irritated that Nao just suddenly decided to sit next to his rival.

"So uh...Nao Kuro was wondering when he can see you again" Rin said as he looked at Nao "He's always going on and on saying "where's Nao?" or "I wanna see Nao Rin!" its kinda getting annoying"

Nao looked at Rin "Oh really?" she asked "or is it just you who wants to see more of me?"

Rin blushed "I...I never said that" he stuttered.

Shiemi just smiled 'those two really do get along' she thought. 'I wonder if i'll be able to get along with Nao-chan like that one day' she smiled.

Nao laughed "Fine, I'll drop by and say Hi to Kuro when I get back" she said.

"Get back?" Rin asked.

Nao nodded "I have a few things I have to take care of before hand" she said 'trying to find Amaimon that is' she thought as she let out a sigh.

Rin nodded "Alright" he said. "by the way what kind of things do you have to take care of?" he asked

Nao just smiled "Thats a secret my dear friend" she said as she patted his head which made Rin blush.

Suguro glared at Rin. "Since when has Kuroda been so friendly with Okumura?" he asked.

Shima looked at Suguro "Nao-chan's always been friendly with Okumura" he said. "He's so lucky to have her as his neighbor" he complained as he leaned back on his chair.

Suguro crossed his arms. 'I dont like it' he thought. He didnt like the fact that Rin and Nao were not only neighbors but to him they seemed like best friends.

Right after class ended Yukio reminded them about the Forest training camp.

'More camping?' Nao thought as she let out a sigh. 'I hate camping' she thought as she remembered the last time she went camping out in the wilderness. She remembered how she kept getting bitten by those dammed mosquitoes, she could have sworn all her blood was sucked out that night. Not to mention she would completely freak out whenever a huge bug appproached her.

"Hey Sensei when exactly is this Forest training camp?" Nao asked as she raised her hand.

"The last day of school" he said.

Nao let out a sigh 'thank god...i have 3 days to get ready' she thought.

"class is now dismissed" Yukio said.

Nao stood up and grabbed her stuff.

Rin grabbed Nao's arm right before she could leave "Hey Nao..." Rin said "I was wondering if later on you can help me with my homework" he said.

Suguro walked over to them "You can do your own damn homework" he said "dont use Kuroda as your own personal dictionary" he said as he glared at Rin.

Nao looked at Suguro 'whats with him?' she thought

'So Bon's finally found himself a rival for Nao-chan's attention' Shima thought 'now this is going to be rather interesting' he smirked.

Nao looked at Suguro "I dont really mind helping him..." she said "but I do agree with you...Rin should learn how to do things by himself...without any help that is"

Suguro looked at Rin and smirked giving him the "Hah she agreed with me" look.

Nao looked at Rin "I would love to help..." she said "but I can't...I'm sorry Rin" she said

Rin sighed "Fine..." he said.

Nao smiled "but I'll be sure to come over to play with Kuro!" she said with a smirk on her face. She then walked off.

Shima walked over to Rin "Hey Okumura you like Nao-chan right?" he asked.

Rin looked over at Shima "what are you talking about Nao and I are just friends" he said.

Suguro walked towards his pink haired friend.

Shima just smirked "Well if you really like Nao-chan you'll most likely have to compete for her" he said as he slightly laughed.

Rin looked at Shima "What are you getting at?"

Konekomaru joined them "Guys..." he said.

"Bon here has had a crush on Nao-chan since we were kids" Shima blurted out as he pointed at Suguro.

Suguro blushed "Shima! Dont tell him that!" he yelled.

Rin smirked "So you have a crush on Nao huh?" he asked. 'now this will be fun' he thought as he began to plan on flirting with Nao to piss Suguro off.

Nao let out a sneeze. She knew right away that someone was talking about her. 'probably Shima' she thought as she took out her cellphone to give Mephisto a call.

"Mephisto speaking" Mephisto said after he picked up his cellhone.

"Ah you actually answered your damn phone" Nao sarcastically said. She knew that Mephisto was always busy and would never answer his phone when it was something not so important.

"Ah princess" Mephisto said.

"First of all dont call me that" Nao said "and second of all give me Amaimon's number so I can give him a call" she said.

Mephisto just smiled "And why would you want his number?" he teased.

Nao blushed at the teasing tone in his voice "Because I have something to ask him dammit" she said. "just give me the damn number" she said.

"Alright alright" Mephisto said as he began to tell her Amaimon's number.

"Thanks" Nao said after she finished writing Amaimon's number on a small sheet of paper she ripped out of her notebook. She then hung up.

'Amaimon huh?' Mephisto thought. He knew that Nao enjoyed spending her time with Amaimon compared to the time she spent with him. He just smirked at the thought of his younger brother marrying Nao.

Nao then dialed Amaimon's number into her cellphone 'come on pick up' she thought.

"Who is this?" Amaimon asked.

"Amaimon its me Nao" she said

Amaimon's eyes widened "who gave you my number?" he asked.

"Your brother" Nao said as she slightly laughed "I have something to ask you..." she said "you mind meeting me in about an hour?" she asked.

"Sure, just tell me where" he said.

It took a while for Nao to think of where to meet at. "hm...how bout we meet up on the roof of the dorm i'm staying in" she said.

"Alright" he said "I'll see you in an hour" he said as he hung up.

Nao ended the call and then headed over to her favorite candy store to pick up some of the candy that she and Amaimon both like. She then headed over to a pet store to buy some cat toys for Kuro then headed back to the dorm and put the stuff that she was going to give to Kuro on her bed and headed over to the roof. By the time she got up there Amaimon was sitting down waiting for her.

"Hey" Nao said as she approached Amaimon.

"So what did you want to ask me" he asked.

Nao handed him the bag of candy "Well first off, I bought some candy for us to eat" she said as she sat down right next to him "and second...did you hear anything from my father?" she asked.

"Are you interested in meeting him?" Amaimon asked.

Nao shook his head. "I wanted to ask you if he ever told you about me becoming either yours or Mephisto's bride" she said "Mephisto mentioned that since he was the second strongest demon in Gehenna that he wanted his daughter to marry one of Satan's son's" she said.

Amaimon unrapped a piece of taffy and put it into his mouth "Yeah he mentioned that" he said.

'damn' she thought "did he say why?"

"I dont exactly remember why..." Amaimon said as he dug his hand though the bag of candy "I'll probably have to ask him the next time I see him" he said.

Nao looked at Amaimon and let out a sigh "Damn and here I thought you knew the answer" she said as she crossed her arms.

Amaimon looked at Nao then at the huge bag of candy. "why are you so interested in knowing what your father wants?" he asked.

"I just want to know...I mean the things my stupid father wants me to do...such as taking his place once he dies...i refuse to do that" Nao stated as she let out a sigh. She took out a sucker and put it in her mouth.

Amaimon looked at Nao. He couldnt help but get the feeling that Nao is going to rebel all the things her father wants her to do.

"I mean what has he ever done to me besides giving me his power?" Nao asked as she took the sucker out of her mouth

Amaimon shrugged.

"Absolutely NOTHING" Nao pointed out "So I have a right to decide if I should take his place or not! If he wants a heir he can just go have another kid for all I cared" she stated "I'd rather die then walk in his footprints" she stated.

Amaimon leaned on Nao's shoulder "I find your hatered for your father quite strange..." he said.

Nao blushed as Amaimon put some weight on her shoulder. "H...How would you feel if Satan himself decided to abandon you?" she asked

Amaimon shrugged "Dunno" he said.

'obviously...' Nao thought "you'd probably feel as pissed off as I am" she said. "Trust me" she said.

"Is that so?" Amaimon asked

Nao shrugged "Who knows, you rarely show any emotions at all so I wouldnt know" she stated as she let out a sigh.

Amaimon looked at Nao.

"What?" Nao asked as she felt her face heat up from Amaimon staring at her.

"nothing I'm just kinda thinking what it'd be like if you became my wife" he said.

Nao blushed "What the hell are you thinking about that for?" she asked as she pushed him off of her. "Its way to early for that" she stated as she looked away from Amaimon "Remember I'm only 16..." she said as she let out a sigh "for me its far to early to think about that" she then stood up "I have other things to do" she said "you can keep the candy" she said as she ran off

Amaimon watched Nao run off 'she gets embarrassed over something like that?' he thought. Amaimon never really understood Nao would always choose the human side over the demon side.

Nao headed off into her room 'what the hell is that idiot thinking?' she thought 'sure he's considered a bit older then me...' she thought. Nao didnt exactly know Amaimon or Mephisto's true age. She only thought of Amaimon being around her age seeing how young he looked compared to his brother who looked like he was probably in his late 20's.

Nao took a few minutes to cool off before heading into Rin and Yukio's dorm. She knocked on the door.

"_NAO!_" Kuro said after Rin opened the door. He then jumped into Nao's arm and began rubbing his face against Nao's.

"Kuro!" Nao said with a smile on her face "Hey guess what I bought you?" she asked as she set Kuro down and lifted out a little fish like toy that had catnip in it.

Kuro's eyes widened as he tried to snatch the cat toy from Nao's hands.

Rin looked at Nao "Hey Nao you dont have to spoil him you know" he said.

Nao slightly laughed "I cant help it...Kuro's just to cute" she said as she patted Kuro's head.

Kuro was rolling around and pawing at the catnip toy.

"Plus I have a weak spot for animals, even if they are animal-like demons" Nao stated as she stood up. She walked up to Yukio "Hey Sensei mind if I ask you something" Nao asked.

Yukio turned to look at Nao "Sure thing" he said.

"Do I really have to participate in this camp thing?" she asked as she let out a sigh "I'm not to fond of camping" she said.

"Well you have to participate for the training..." he said. "why do you ask"

Nao let out a sigh "You'd probably laugh at me if I told you" she said.

"Dont tell me your afraid of bugs!" Rin teased as he elbowed Nao's shoulder.

Nao blushed.

"I knew it!" Rin said as he began to laugh.

"Nii-san" Yukio said "Dont make fun of Kuroda-san's fear" he said as he looked at Nao "dont worry if you leave them alone...they wont bother you"

Nao let out a sigh "I know" she complained. "I guess I have no choice but to go since its for training and all" she said as she sat down on Yukio's bed. "Man this is a pain" she muttered.

Kuro ran to Nao and looked up at her.

Nao looked at Kuro "are you bored already?" she asked as she slightly laughed.

Kuro shook his head.

Nao reached into the bag of cat toys she bought and tossed a small blue ball that looked like a soccer ball. She smiled as Kuro ran and jumped up onto Rin's bed and began playing with the ball.

Rin and Yukio looked at Nao who was smiling as she watched Kuro play with the toys she bought him.

Yukio looked at Nao and noticed that she looked kind of lonely. "Kuroda-san...are you okay?" he asked.

Nao nodded "Its been a while since i've played with a cat..." she said "or a dog" she added. "While I was living with my grandpa, I would always take in stray's and find nice homes for them since I couldnt really keep them for myself" she stated. "I never got to keep any of the strays" she said.

"oh..." Rin said.

Yukio smiled "but its a good thing that you found them homes" he said.

Nao nodded. She then handed Rin the bag full of cat treats and toys

"Whats all this?" Rin asked.

"Toys and treats for Kuro" Nao said with a smirk on her face. "I'm sure Kuro will like them" she said as she stretched.

"What do we owe you" Yukio asked.

Nao shook her head. "Nothing at all" Nao said with a smile.

"Seriously?" Rin asked.

Nao nodded "We're friends plus I dont want Kuro to get so bored since he'll be staying with you"

"Are you saying that i'm boring?" Rin asked.

Nao shook her head and laughed "Nope not at all!" she stated "Actually since I met you and Sensei i've been having a bit more fun then I usually do" she stated.

Yukio slightly blushed and adjusted his glasses.

Rin blushed as well "Is that so?" he asked

Nao nodded 'cute they're both blushing' she thought. "well i'm going to start getting ready for the camping trip!" she said as she turned around and opened the door.

"but thats in three days!" Rin said

Nao slightly laughed "Yeah I know...but its better now then later" she stated as she headed out.

"you know nii-san Kuroda-san has a point there" Yukio agreed to what Nao had said right before she left "you should learn more from her" he said.

Nao opened the door to her room and took out a backpack and put some pajamas in there, three pairs of clothes, a sleeping bag, tooth brush, and some other camping supplies she would most likely need.

The next morning Nao headed off to class and sat next to Rin and Shiemi once more.

Suguro looked at the two who were laughing and grinning at eachother. He didnt like that Rin was being way to friendly to Nao.

"Easy Bon" Shima said as he noticed the irritated look on his friend's face. "I'm sure you'll have some alone time with Nao-chan durring the camp" he said.

Konekomaru nodded.

Durring free time in class, Suguro approached Rin and Nao who were talking about Kuro and his obsession over catnip wine.

"Oh hey Suguro" Nao said as she looked up him noticing the irritated look on his face. "care to join us?"

"Nao dont ask him to join!" Rin complained "This guy is real boring!" he said "i dont get why you hung out with him when you were a kid"

Nao looked at Rin. "Suguro's not boring to be around" she said as she looked at her childhood friend "I actually like being around him" she stated which made Suguro blush. "I mean sure he doesnt talk that much but he's a great listener" she stated.

Suguro didnt say anything he just looked at Nao.

Rin sighed "You sure are over protective of him" he said "I wonder why..."

Suguro and Nao looked at each other.

Nao slightly blushed "W...Who knows" she stuttered as she looked away from Suguro.

Shiemi looked at her friend and noticed the redness of her face.

Nao and Suguro didn't say anything to each other.

Rin slightly laughed "I'm just kidding" he teased.

Nao and Suguro glared at Rin. Both of them didnt like the fact that he was teasing them about their relationship.

"Rin your an idiot!" Nao said as she let out a sigh.

Rin just smirked. "by the way Nao" he said "thanks for the treats yesterday" he said as he tried to make his rival jealous even though the treats were for Kuro he just enjoyed seeing the irritated look on Suguro's face.

Suguro looked at Rin then at Nao.

Nao looked at Rin 'he's planning something...' she thought. She didnt exactly know what Rin was planning but she didnt really like the fact that he was trying to piss Suguro off for no reason.

* * *

><p>Okay i added in some rivalry between Rin and Bon for Nao's attention it'll be more interesting in the next chapter when they go to the campsight.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

It was finally the day of the forest training camp. After class, Nao quickly headed to the dorm to pick up all the stuff she packed three days earlier and checked to see if she had everything.

Nao headed out to the half way station to meet up with everyone.

Yukio smiled after the last few students arrived "Kirigakure-sensei and I will be leading the camp" he said

Shura waived "Yoo-Hoo" she said.

Nao looked at Shura 'its that lady' she thought

Yukio then adjusted his glasses "The first stage of the camp will be based on strength while the other stage will be a series of tests" he said.

"Sounds pretty easy" Rin and Nao said as they looked at eachother.

"well shall we get going?" Yukio asked

"Yeah" everyone said.

They all then headed in the direction of the forest district.

"Man it feels like i've been walking for hours" Nao complained.

"we've only been on foot for an hour" Konekomaru said.

Nao sighed "I know..." she said "but It feels like forever" she whined. "Suguro carry me!" she complaind as she leaned on his backpack.

Suguro's face turned a shade of red. "w...we're all just as tired as you are!" he stuttered.

"Damn and here I thought you'd be a good friend and carry me" Nao said as she crossed her arms and let out a sigh.

Yukio looked at Nao and sighed. "Kuroda-san we're almost there at the camp sight so please stay calm" he said

"Okay sensei" Nao said.

They continued to walk.

Nao looked around the forest enjoying the view until they finally arrived at the camp sight.

"Finally!" Nao said.

"Alright" Yukio said "Why dont we set up our tent's here" he said as he put his backpack down. "Though the camp may look peaceful during the day, once it becomes darker low level demons will begin to appear" he said "so we must finish our base before dusk" he said.

Nao nodded.

"The boys will be in charge of lighting the fire and putting up tents while the girls along with Kirigakure-sensei will be preparing a protective circle around the base" Yukio said.

'stuck with the boring task...dammit' Nao thought as she let out a sigh.

"Oi you with the pointed ears!" Shura called out "quit yer daydreamin' and help us out already" she said just as they began painting in the circle for the base.

"A...Ah right" Nao said. As she began drawing in the circle, she took a quick glance at the boys who were setting up the tents and let out a giggle as Rin began hitting the tent until it collapsed.

Shura looked at Nao "You seem rather interested in the boys arent ya Kuroda?" she asked.

Nao turned to Shura who was slacking off on the job. She blushed "I...Its not like that..." she stuttered. 'I just enjoy watching them...when Suguro's around Rin he seems a bit more lively' she thought as she looked towards the boys again.

After finishing up drawing the circle, Nao headed over to the other girls who were looking like they were having problems with cooking. She then noticed that Rin approached them and began helping them.

Nao walked towards Rin "Need any help?" she asked.

Rin nodded "sure why not" he said

Nao tied her shoulder length hair up into a ponytail and pinned her bangs up. "What do you want me to do?" she asked.

"help me peel the potatoes and carrots" Rin said as he handed her a peeler and a potato.

Nao nodded and began peeling the potato Rin had handed her.

Shima looked at Nao "hey Bon look at this" he said "Doesnt Okumura and Nao-chan look like newly weds?" he teased.

Suguro looked at the two who seemed to be having fun talking while peeling potatoes. "Shut up Shima" he said as he looked away from them. It pissed him off that Rin had more of a close relationship with Nao then he did.

"Time to eat!" Rin and Nao called out to everyone.

After passing out full bowls of soup, Nao took a seat next to Suguro.

"Holy Crap" Suguro said "This is real good!"

Nao looked at the food and dipped her spoon into the bowl and put it into her mouth "Your right Suguro this is good" she said. She looked at Rin "Rin I envy your cooking skills" she said.

Rin blushed "Ah stop!" he said in an embarrassed tone.

"your really good at cooking Okumura" Konekomaru said.

Rin smiled "Thanks" he said.

"This is actually his only useful skill" Yukio said as he smiled

Rin blushed "S...Shut up four eyes!" he said.

Nao laughed. She looked around being surrounded by friends. She had never felt this happy before being surrounded by friends and eating. It actually felt like family and she was sure that Rin was feeling the same thing she was.

Suguro looked at Nao and slightly blushed as he saw her smile and laugh 'I've never seen her this happy...' he thought. "Hey Kuroda is there anything you want to drink?" he asked after he asked Rin what he wanted to drink.

"I'll have a coke" she said with a smile on her face.

Suguro nodded and then dug though the cooler to check to see if there was any coke. He then walked over towards Nao and sat down next to her handing her the coke.

"Thanks Suguro" she said as she opened the can.

Suguro blushed "N...No big deal" he stuttered.

Nao smiled at Suguro.

It was finally dark. Yukio walked up to the students and explained that they were going to find three lanterns, light them up and return to the base. He then explained to them that they should use the bag that he and Shura handed out earlier that contained the things they would need.

'sounds pretty easy' Nao thought as she grabbed her bag after she finished putting all the supplies needed into the bag. She then put it over her shoulder.

A drunk Shura then walked up to Rin and told him not to use his flames

Yukio walked over to Nao "Remember Kuroda-san" he whispered "do not use your flames" he said.

Nao looked at Yukio and nodded "I've never really used my flames so its no big deal" she stated as she let out a sigh "You dont need to worry about a thing Sensei" she said as she gave him the okay sign.

Yukio smiled "good" he said.

Nao grinned and took the spot closest to Suguro and Rin. "Good luck Suguro!" she said as she smiled at him.

Suguro nodded "you too" he said. "be careful"

Nao nodded then turned to Rin "Good Luck" she said to him.

Rin nodded "Yeah good luck" he said as he looked at Nao.

Nao grabbed her flashlight and turned it on right after Yukio shot his gun and yelled "Start" she then ran off.

Suddenly as Nao and everyone headed into the forest area, a ton of Moth's began flying everywhere.

"GYAAA!" Nao yelled "So many moth's!" she said as she shivered. She then took her sword that was still in its scabbard and began hitting the moths as hard as she could.

Suddenly Nao could hear a scream coming from Rin's way 'Shiemi's in danger...' she thought as she ran in the direction where Shiemi was at.

"What're you doing here?" Rin asked as he spotted Nao.

"Shiemi's my friend so i'm here to help protect her" Nao said as she ran towards Rin.

"Oh" Rin said as he began swinging his sword at the moths around Shiemei to notice that she was passed out and covered in blood.

"W...What the hell is going on?" Nao asked she then felt something wet rolling down her cheek "Blood..." she thought "crap these are blood sucking moths!" she said to Rin.

Both Rin and Nao looked at eachother and then nodded knowing that the only thing that will scare off the moths were their flames.

Rin took his sword out of his scabbard while Nao took both her swords out of their scabbards and used their flames to either burn the moths or scare them away.

After the moths fled, Nao and Rin put their swords back into their scabbards

"Shiemi are you okay?" Rin asked.

Nao looked at Shiemi "she's still out cold" she said.

Nao then looked up to see Suguro.

"What the hell was that?" Suguro asked.

Nao gulped "S...Suguro?" she stuttered. She then looked at Rin giving him the "did he see?" look.

"Is Moriyama okay?" Suguro asked.

Nao nodded

"She's just unconcious and her head is bleeding" Rin said.

Suguro looked at Nao and Rin "turn off your flashlight, the moths are attracted to the light" he said.

"O...Oh right" Nao stuttered as she turned her flashlight off.

"So anyways" Suguro asked "What was that Blue and Cyan light just now?" he asked.

Nao and Rin gulped.

"Um..." Nao said "W...Who knows right Rin?" she asked.

Rin nodded "Y...Yeah" he said "we couldnt really see it either like you" he said

"What did you come here for anyways?" Nao asked.

"for help" Suguro said.

Rin looked at Suguro "but weren't you the one who said you weren't going to help anyone?" he asked

"Shut up" Suguro said "Who could ignore a scream like that?" he asked.

Nao looked down 'so he only came to help Shiemi?' she thought. Somehow she felt a pain in her chest. 'its always Shiemi who needs to be saved...why can't I just be a normal human being?' she thought to herself.

"Well since Shiemi seems fine" Rin said "you two go ahead i'll stay here" he said.

Shiemi then opened her eyes "its dark" she said. She then quickly stood up "Nee!" she called out "N...Nee's" she said as she picked up the torn circle.

"Just what exactly happened Shiemi?" Nao asked as she looked at her friend.

"Um..." she said as she looked through her stuff noticing she was missing a few things. "I'm missing a few of my things,...i wonder if they fell out when I was attacked" she said.

"you were attacked by those moths?" Rin asked

Shiemi nodded "I was hit on the head as I turned around and blacked out" she said "but before I blacked out I saw something that seemed to look like a huge moth" she said.

Suddenly loads of Moths came flying their way.

"Get down!" Rin yelled to Shiemi and Nao

Suddenly Rin was attacked by what seemed to be a staff.

"Shima!" Nao called out

"Turn off your light!" Suguro said to Shima

"Oh Bon, Nao-chan" Shima said with his flashlight in his mouth. He then looked around "whats everyone doing here?" he asked.

"same goes for you!" Suguro said to Shima.

"A swarm of moths surrounded me...and after that my memory..." Shima said

"Oh yeah you really hate bugs" Suguro said.

Nao looked at Shima "are you okay?" she asked.

Shima nodded "Dont worry about me!" he said "i'm fine" he said as he patted her shoulder "How bout you?" he asked as he wiped some blood off of Nao's cheek.

"I've got a few scratches here and there but i'm completely fine" she said.

Suddenly Suguro, Nao, and Shima's cellphone began to ring

They all answered it to see a text from Konekomaru.

"It's from Konekomaru" Nao and Suguro said.

Both Nao and Suguro looked at eachother and blushed at the fact that they said the same thing in unison.

They then headed in the direction Konekomaru was in.

"Bon" Konekomaru said as

"Koneko-san!" Shima called out waiving around his staff.

"Shima, You brought Okumura-kun, Moriyama-san, and Kuroda-san as well" he said "Thank goodness" he said as he let out a sigh in relief.

They then headed closer to look at the Lantern to only find out it was huge and looked completely impossible to carry.

"Holy crap this thing's huge!" Nao said as she looked at the Lantern.

"its a stone lantern I think" Shiemi said

"it's a "Peg Lantern" Suguro said "At night it just lays there waiting for someone to light it up once the fire has been lit it eats any living being for fuel but it'll be unable to move once the fire is out or the sun rises." he explained.

"Kinda creepy" Nao said as she looked at Suguro.

"to succeed in this training everyone will have to cooperate" Suguro said

"So Bon" Shima said with a smirk "weren't you the one saying that there would be no co-cooperation among us?" Shima asked

"Hey! I was confused by the fact that there was only 3 lantern positions available for actual fighting" Suguro yelled at Shima.

Nao sighed "Suguro please calm down" she said "I was just as confused as you were" she said as she tried to calm him down.

"so anyways" Suguro said "I love working together anyways I couldnt ask for anything more" he said as he looked at the group

Nao slightly blushed "I suppose we have to give Takara and Kamiki a call or atleast send them a text" she said.

"does anyone have their mail addresses?" Suguro asked

"I tried to ask Kamiki-san if she could give me her address but she refused each time I asked her" Shima whined as he mentioned that she rejected him when he asked her out on a date.

Konekomaru raised his hand "I thought of a formation all six of us can use to carry it for the moment" he said

"Well what is it Konekomaru?" Nao asked as she turned to Konekomaru.

"um well first we load the Peg Lanturn into the cart, We can have someone seal it once it has been lit so it cant move" he said "we place talismans on the lantern on all four sides in order to seal it once we sealed it we will begin chanting a buddhist sutra to support it's effects" he said.

"actually thats not such a bad idea" Nao said "It might just work" she said "nice thinking Konekomaru!" she said as she smiled at him.

Konekomaru slightly blushed "Bon is actually the only one who can recite it perfectly" he siad "but before we do that we have to gather the moths so they can be the food for the Lantern"

Nao and Rin looked at eachother and then turned on their flashlights and the moths came flying towards them.

"Moriyama-san's job is to supply the food to the lantern" Konekomaru said "but since the lantern is always lit, the moths will gather and attack us"

Shima began using his staff as a way to keep the moths from getting anywhere close to him

Nao on the other hand even though she was extremely afraid of large insects she tried her best to ignore them

"Shima-san and I will act as guards" Konekomaru said as he put his hands together.

"lastly the ones with the most horsepower will be pulling the cart" he said.

Nao and Rin looked at eachother "That will be us" they said as they raised their hands. They then headed towards the cart and began pulling the cart.

"Holy shit!" Shima swore "what planet did those two come from!" he said.

Konekomaru sighed "we cant let our guards down, the hardest part is yet to come" he said

"Hard part" Shima said

"What do you mean by hard part Konekomaru?" Nao yelled from up front.

Suddenly a firework went off.

"Hm someone's already given up?" Nao and Shima aksed

"is it Kamiki-san or Takara-san?" Shiemi asked.

"hey guys" Rin said "take a look its a bridge" he said.

Nao looked in front of her "you know this looks more like a latter then a bridge" she said.

Rin nodded "yeah" he siad

Shima began freaking out

Nao looked at Shima "whats wrong Shima?" she asked.

"L...look down there its worms!" he said.

Nao looked down and gripped onto Rin's arm "Gya they're so creepy!" she said

"dont tell me your afraid of those things you guys" Rin said.

Nao and Shima both nodded

"T..T...T...Thats it" Shima stuttered "no more" he said as he slightly laughed "i just pissed my pants"

"Dont you feel better now that you've gone" Rin asked as he looked at Shima.

"S...Shima are you okay?" Nao asked "y...you look like your going to be sick"

"Okumura-kun thats not helping" Konekomaru said "you lose everything once you pee yourself" he said

Nao nodded "Y...Yeah dont tease Shima" she stuttered.

Suguro grabbed Shima's staff and then began chanting something.

"Thats the sanscrit character for khan" Konekomaru said "there must be something sealed here as well...we have to be careful and watch out for talismans and the ropes"

"Anyways just how the hell are we going to get the Lantern all the way over to the other side?" Shima and Nao asked

Suguro who was still chanting began writing things down on a notepad "_I've thought of something_" Nao read off.

"What do you mean thought of something Suguro?" she asked as she read off yet another note from Suguro "_We'll get the Peg Lantern to go over by itself_"

"and just how do we do that?" Shima asked as he looked at Suguro.

"Oh I get it" Konekomaru said.

It took a while for Nao herself to think of it "I think I do too" she said "

"care explaining it to me?" Rin asked.

"_I'll just draw it"_ Suguro wrote down.

Suguro then began drawing pictures of how they get the lantern to the other side.

"Suguro's drawings are amazing!" Rin said as Suguro finished drawing out the whole plan.

Nao nodded "Yeah" she said as she looked at his drawings. 'the cat drawing he drew describing Konekomaru is kinda cute' she thought.

"so i'm going to be sealing it?" Konekomaru asked

Suguro nodded.

"So your trying to tell me I have to walk though the bug filled swamp" Shima said "Although...doesthat mean my head will be between Moriyama-san's thighs?" he asked.

Nao smacked Shima "Enough with your perverted humor" she said as her face turned red. She couldnt belive that the first friend she ever made turned out to be a perverted idiot.

"i'm going to die!" Shima cried

Rin sighed "Fine I'll do it" He said as he leaned down for Shiemi to sit on his shoulders.

Nao looked at Suguro who was still chanting.

'Shima's pretty useless when bugs are involved...' Suguro thought while chanting.

"Alright we're ready over here" Konekomaru said.

Nao looked at Suguro who just tore off the talismans on the lantern.

The Lantern then ran in the direction of where Shiemi and Rin were.

"Take care of Shiemi" Rin yelled as he threw Shiemi

Konekomaru then placed the talisman on the lantern after it laned on the cart and began chanting something. Nao then made her way across the bridge with Suguro follwing after her

Rin jumped up in the air "What a relief!" he said. Suddenly something grabbed him from behind

"Rin" Nao yelled

suddenly this large moth suddenly from the bug infested lake After it captured Rin it grabbed onto Nao as well.

Nao's eyes widened "W...What the hell?" she asked as she was right next to Rin.

"Guys you go on ahead" Rin said "Nao and I will take care of this thing"

"Yeah you guys go on ahead" Nao said agreeing with Rin "We'll catch up with you guys later"

Suguro glared at Rin then at Nao "Don't tell me you agree with this guy!" suguro said to Nao.

Nao nodded.

"You guys are doing it again!" Suguro said "not wanting us to help out that is"

"My bad!" Rin said

Nao looked at Suguro "S...Sorry" she stuttered.

"Dammit you two seriously need to get your head's examined!" Suguro yelled at the two. "as if we wouldnt help you two out" he said as he looked at Shima "Shima give me your staff!" he said.

"sure" Shima said as he handed Suguro his staff.

"get ready to run away' Suguro said as he put a talisman on the tip of the staff to throw it at the moth.

"Homage to the all pervading vajras" Suguro said "Distroy!" he yelled as the talisman came in affect.

The moth then let go of both Rin and Nao.  
>Suguro ran up to Nao and caught her in his arms.<p>

Nao looked at Suguro and blushed when she figured out that he caught her in his arms.

Suguro blushed

"Holy cow!" Rin said

Suguro put Nao down and offered his hand to Rin "Hurry up" he siad "i'm at the end of my rope this is all I can do!" he yelled at Rin.

"What?" Rin asked "Why didnt you just kick it's ass?" he asked

They then began hauling the lantern with the cart Rin was the only one who was pushing the cart while Nao was running next to Suguro.

Rin looked at Suguro "Thanks" he said.

"Dont thank me I was just paying you back" Suguro yelled he then looked at Nao

"you mean the time we saved you from the reaper?" Nao asked.

Suguro nodded.

"oh" Nao said

Konekomaru looked behind them "looks like its not chasing us anymore" he said.

"Good why not we take a break?" Suguro asked. He then looked at both Nao and Rin "you both have to learn how to stop trying to fix things yourselves" he yelled "Dont forget you guys have friends to help out" he said.

Nao's eyes widened and her face turned a shade of pink.

Rin's eyes wided "Thats right" he muttered

Konekomaru smiled "Okumura-kun if you plan on defeating Satan you cant do it yourself" he said

"Trust Bon to say something that good" Shima smirked.

Nao looked at Bon and blushed "T...Thanks" she stuttered.

Suguro slightly blushed.

Shiemi smiled at Rin and Nao "Everyone's with you Rin and Nao-chan" she happily said

Nao and Rin looked at everyone and slightly smiled. "yeah" they both said.

They finally then made iti back to the camp site.

"We're finally back!" Nao said

"Oh good work" Shura said "welcome back"

Suguro looked at Kamiki and Takara who were already back with the lanterns "What you guys already passed?" He asked.

"you guys are just slow" Kamiki said.

Suddenly Shiemi grabbed the side of her neck "ow" she siad.

Nao looked at Shiemi "Shiemi whats wrong?" she asked.

Shura then looked at everyone "huh everyone's here?" she asked

Rin and Nao nodded

"then that means no one gave up right?" she asked.

"Now that you mention it" Nao said "someone put off that firework" she said as she remembered hearing and seeing a firework in the sky.

"Ow" shiemi said once more

Both Nao and Rin looked at Shiemi.

"Taaaaaaaaaaa-Daaaaaaa" Someone yelled.

Nao looked up to see Amaimon and his familiar. 'Amaimon...' she thought 'was it you that set off the firework?' she thought

"Go Behemoth!" Amaimon commanded his familiar.

* * *

><p>Okay this took a good 7 hours to write. I didnt really put in all the details when Bon was drawing out the idea he had so you'll just have to read chapter 12 pages 26-27.<p>

I'm getting closer to Nao showing everyone she's part demon, i'm going to have fun writing that lol


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10**

Nao didn't say anything. She didn't want the others besides Rin knowing that she knew Amaimon. Especially Suguro

"What do you think yer doing?" Shura called out to Nao and Rin "Get your thumb out of your ass" she said.

"Huh?" Nao and Rin asked as they looked at Shura who suddenly pulled a blade out of her chest. "I got tired of waitin' for yer..." she said as she whistled using her hand.

"What the" Nao said as she watched Shura whistle.

Suddenly a snake came from the ground and flames came out of it making some sort of barrier.

"Shura-san what was that?" Nao asked as she saw Amaimon fly into the sky.

"a magic circle, it protects anyone who is in it" Shura said.  
>"A protective barrier?" Suguro asked.<p>

"So is this a part of our training?" Shima asked "don't you think this is a little to hard for us?" he asked.

"More importantly who the hell was that?" Kamiki said.

"You should probably ask her" Shura said pointing to Nao.

Everyone looked at Nao. "eh why me?" she asked.

"because you seemed to know him very well knowing that look on your face" Shura said.

Nao gulped "That would be Amaimon, king of Earth" Nao said as she let out a sigh.

"Your telling us that you know the king of earth?" Kamiki asked as she looked at Nao.

Nao nodded. She let out a sigh "Ill explain everything later..." she said as she looked at Shura "Shura-san what should we do?" she asked

"Just leave that all to me" Shura said "I am going to go get some CCC Concentrate Holy water to help protect you guys" she said.

Nao let out a sigh 'but I cant touch holy water you should know that right?' she thought as she crossed her arms.

Shura grabbed a huge bottle of holy water and began splashing everyone except Nao and Rin and chanted something that Nao didn't exactly understand.

"hey aren't you going to put some on Okumura and Kuroda?" Suguro asked.

"oh them..." Shura said as she began to think "These two are allergic to Holy water" she stated.

Nao looked at Shura 'good cover but I bet they wont buy it' she thought as she let out a sigh.

"Allergic?" Suguro asked "I've never heard of that!" he said.

"Uh yeah" Nao said

Rin nodded.

"So what is Amaimon planning?" Suguro asked.

"Dunno" Shura said as she sat down

Rin walked towards Shura and began talking to her.

"hey Nao-chan how exactly do you know Amaimon?" Shima asked.

Nao let out a sigh 'damn you Shura!' she thought. "Uh..." Nao said as she decided to make something up "When I was young...a demon was chasing after me and I guess you could say that he killed the demon and saved my life...I guess you could say Amaimon and I became friends after that" she stated.

"Your friends with a demon?" Shima asked.

Nao nodded 'that's only cause I'm part demon...' she thought as she let out a sigh

"If your so close to him" Konekomaru said "you must know his weakness right?" he asked.

Nao shook his head "I've only seen him fight once...and he's shown no weakness so I have no clue...sorry" she said as she let out a sigh. 'thank god they bought it'

Nao looked over at Rin and Shura. 'so she gave him permission to use his flames...maybe that means I should use mine' she thought as she looked at her twin blades.

Nao then turned her head to see Shiemi walking out of the barrier "Shiemi!" she said.

Rin turned his head and noticed Shiemi was walking out of the barrier.

"Oi!" Shura called out "Stop right there!" she yelled to Shiemi.

Amaimon then jumped out of a tree standing right in front of Shiemi.

"Amaimon!" Nao called out "is this your doing?" she asked.

"Yeah, I had a female Chuchi lay eggs on her" Amaimon said. "right now..." he said as he walked closer to Shiemi and pulled her to him "She will obey all my commands" he said.

"Damn you" Nao said as Amaimon picked Shiemi up "Oi get back here Amaimon!" Nao yelled as she and Rin ran out of the barrier only to be attacked by Amaimon's familiar.

Suddenly Shura attacked the familiar with her sword then handed Rin his swords "Oi Nao" she said "Rin cant do this alone, you help him out and use your flames as well" she said in a quiet voice so others wont hear.

Nao nodded "I'll do anything to beat the crap out of that idiot friend of mine" she said as she cracked her knuckles.

Suguro watched as the two ran off in the direction Amaimon was heading "No way they're doing it again!" he said.

Once Rin and Nao caught up to Amaimon, Nao glared at him and looked at Shiemi "WAIT" Nao and Rin yelled.

"What're you going to do to Shiemi!" Rin yelled as Amaimon turned around.

"Hm...what shall I do?" he asked "um...I know I'll make her my bride" he said

Something within Nao's heart ached. "W...What?" she stuttered.

"WHAT?" Rin yelled.

'what the hell...why do I feel jealous...' Nao thought. 'maybe its cause what he said earlier about not minding if I was his bride...' she thought. She shook her head to snap out of her thoughts.

"Now that's been decided now the vows" Amaimon said as he began to think up of some vows to say "Do you take me in sickness and in health, to love to honor and to help" He asked.

Shiemi didn't move or say anything

"do you swear to uphold this vow till death does us part?" he asked.

Nao grabbed her swords.

"Now lets seal our vows with a kiss" Amaimon said as he moved his face closer to Shiemi's.

"D...Don't Screw around!" Rin yelled as he used his sword case and hit Amaimon in the head.

Nao ran towards Amaimon and smacked him as hard as she could with her sword still in its scabbard. "Dammit Amaimon!" she said.

"Don't Screw around" Amaimon said "Is supposed to be my line" he said as he kicked both Rin and Nao

"Whats the use of your swords when you don't even use it!" Amaimon asked Nao and Rin.

Once Rin and Nao hit the ground, He then stood on both of their stomachs which made an earthquake.

'Kuroda!' Suguro thought. "SHIT" Suguro swore as he ran out of the barrier.

"Hey wait what do you think your doing?" Kamiki yelled.

"Bon Don't be stupid!" Konekomaru said.

Shima reached out for his friend "Bon Just cool down alright?" he asked.

Suguro turned around "I'm freaking pissed!" he said 'I cant let that idiot and Kuroda get killed!' he thought "Leave that composure crap for a dog to eat" he yelled as he ran off.

"Gah whats with him?" Shima asked as he followed Suguro

"Shima-san" Konekomaru said as he followed after him.

Kamiki looked at the three "are you serious? Your going to die" she said "I'm not going to die in a place like this" she muttered.

Amaimon looked at Nao and Rin "How strange is this girl important to you guys?" he asked.

Nao coughed up blood "Shut up!"

"Drop dead" Rin said.

"Seems like this girl is useless to me now" Amaimon said "since I've already gone though all this effort I might as well take one of her eyes" he said.

"S...STOP IT" Rin and Nao yelled

Suguro ran up to them "I've been feelin' a little left out" he said to them.

"SUGURO RUN AWAY" Nao yelled at him.

"not a chance!" Suguro said. "come and get it!" Suguro said to Amaimon.

"Cut it out you moron!" Rin yelled.

"Okumura, Kuroda get the hell out of here as soon as possible" Suguro called out.

"Not a chance" Nao said.

"Quit being stubborn you two!" Shima said "we're going to save Moriyama-san as soon as we can" he said.

Suddenly the firework Konekomaru had in his hand slipped and hit Amaimon's horn like hair style "Oh crap it slipped though my hands!" he yelled.

"Koneko-san thats a horrible thing to do to Moriyama-san" Shima said to his friend.

After the smoke cleared up the only thing that actually hit was Amaimon's hair which made it look like a broccoli.

Shima began to laugh "He looks like a broccoli!" shima laughed.

"Shima..." Suguro said

Suddenly Amaimon jumped up and kicked Shima.

"AMAIMON KNOCK IT OFF" Nao yelled but it was to late Shima flew and his back hit a tree.

Nao glared at Amaimon "Y...You hurt him!" She said.

Amaimon then walked over to Suguro but before he could touch him Konekomaru stood in front of him. Amaimon easily pushed him aside and grabbed Suguro's neck

Nao glared at Amaimon. Tears formed into her eyes. This was the first time in years that Nao actually wanted to cry out of anger and sadness that her best friends were being attacked by someone she called her friend.

Suguro then began talking about how Rin had always pissed him off.

Nao grabbed her swords. "Amaimon let Suguro go" she cried. "don't hurt him" she said.

Amaimon's grip tightened. "What are you talking about?" He asked Suguro "I don't like being ignored"

"S...STOOOOOOPPPPPPPP!" Rin and Nao yelled.

Nao and Rin looked at each other. Rin took his sword out of the carrier that he used to carry it around.

"I'm a..." Nao said.

"I'm really..." Rin said.

"Nii-san! Kuroda-san!" Yukio called to the two "It's a trap!" he yelled.

"I'm so sorry" Nao said to Yukio

"Same here" Rin said "we've been lying to everyone for such a long time" he said.

Nao nodded.

Rin grabbed the scabbard "thats why we..." he said

Both Nao and Rin took their swords out of their scabbards reveling their true selves to everyone. Rin's blue flames appeared on his head and his tail, not to mention all around him. Nao's cyan flames mixed in with Rin's blue flames

"Come I'll be your opponent" Rin called out to Amaimon.

Nao walked up to Rin "Same here" she said "I'm sick of your games Amaimon" she said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

Everyone's eyes widened especially Suguro's.

"Everyone are you alright?" Yukio asked as he walked towards his students.

Nao, Rin and Amaimon jumped up and began fighting.

"Sensei whats going on?" Shima asked.

"We'll talk about it later lets go" Yukio said.

"Bon?" Konekomaru said.

Suguro just stood there watching his rival and the one he liked fight Amaimon.

"A...A demon sword?" Suguro stuttered

"GET BACK HERE AMAIMON!" Nao yelled as she landed in a tree and jumped back up to attack Amaimon.

"Ahahaha beautiful!" Amaimon called out right before Rin Kicked him in the head and attempting to stab him in the back.

Nao stood on the ground and both her and Rin looked up at each other "BURN" They yelled as Rin burned Amaimon from the top and Nao from the bottom.

Amaimon then grabbed Rin's tail and Rin yelled in pain. Nao jumped up thinking she could help Rin but Amaimon also grabbed her tail and pulled it.

Nao screamed in pain. "S...Stop it!" she cried.

Amaimon then let go of Rin and Nao's tail and jumped far away from them laughing

Nao then ran over to Amaimon and punched him to the ground where both she and Rin used their flames to attack Amaimon.

Suddenly Mephisto came out of no where grabbing both Amaimon and Rin's arms.

"Alright Enough is enough" He said.

"M...Mephisto" Nao said as she landed on a tree branch.

"At this rate my school will be reduced down to rubble" he said "so I'll be stopping this game now" he said

"Now then" Mephisto said once the three calmed down "its about time you three headed home" he said

"But older brother" Amaimon yelled "Didn't you promise that if I follow your orders then you would let me play as much as I like this time?" he asked.

"You call this playing?" Nao asked.

"I warned you not to break the school!" Mephisto said as he looked at his younger brother "besides you don't understand what our younger brother's true abilities are yet there is an overwhelming difference in your abili-" Mephisto was cut off by Amaimon punching him in the face.

Nao watched Amaimon 'note to self never make Amaimon angry' she thought as she let out a sigh.

"I haven't lost yet!" Amaimon yelled at his older brother.

Mephisto began to laugh.

"Mephisto are you okay?" Nao asked.

"yeah I'm fine Princess" he said

"Eins, Zwei, Drei!" Mephisto counted "Kuchen cuckoo house!" he said

Suddenly the cuckoo bird grabbed Amaimon with his beak.

"Elder brother!" Amaimon called out.

"Abra cadabra!" Mephisto said as he pointed his umbrella in the direction of the cuckoo house and it then disappeared.

"Hm...lets see shall we get going Okumura-kun?" Mephisto said.

"what about me?" Nao asked.

Mephisto looked at Nao "You may come if you would like but all I want right now is Okumura" he said

Nao looked at Rin and noticed that he looked completely out of control. Even she wasn't that out of control when she first gained her abilities a good two years before he did. "Alright" Nao said

Rin then ran towards Mephisto and tried to attack but Nao stood in front of Mephisto

"RIN!" Nao yelled "Snap out of it!" she said.

"Princess leave this to me" Mephisto said as he gently pushed her to the side. "it seems that I have to teach both my younger brothers a lesson" he said as he let out a sigh. "You go catch up with the others okay?" he asked.

Nao nodded and put her swords back into its scabbards and jumped off to catch up with the others. Knowing that everyone knew her secret now she didn't even tuck in her tail. 'now the hard part comes up' she thought 'will they accept me fore who I am or hate me...' she thought. She knew that Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru probably will fear Rin more then her since she isn't Satan's child like Rin was.

Once Nao finally walked up to the group. The only ones who didn't have an afraid look on their faces was Yukio and Shura. She overheard Shiemi asking Shura what exactly Nao and Rin were

Nao walked up to them "If ya wanna know what I am" Nao said "I'm part human part demon..." she said.

Everyone looked at Nao.  
>"Welcome back Kuroda-san" Yukio said<p>

"And don't worry I'm not related to Satan at all" Nao stated "I'm the daughter of a lower demon then Satan" she explained as she let out a sigh.

Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru looked at her.

Nao looked at them and looked down.

"Whats with the sad look demon child?" A long haired man asked. "Good morning Ladies and Gentlemen" he said with a smirk "I am Arthur Augusto Angel...an upper first class Exorcist of the Vatican Branch" he said.

Nao looked at the guy called Arthur 'what a weird guy' she thought. She let out a deep sigh knowing that she will either be killed by Arthur or be hated by her best friends for lying to them.

Arthur and Shura began arguing about something or another which had to do about being a "Paladin" and the fact that Arthur was now Shura's boss not to mention things that she didn't understand and something to do about Fujimoto Shirou

'Rin's adoptive father?' Nao thought to herself.

Suddenly Rin and Mephisto came out of nowhere

"Dammit Rin" Nao cursed as she walked in front of the group protecting them to let them know she isn't siding with the demon's. "You're still out of control?" she asked as she glared at the out of control Rin.

Mephisto grabbed Rin's arm "it's been a while hasn't it Angel?" Mephisto smirked

Arthur looked at Rin then looked towards Shura "Shura, this beast spouting out blue flames, doesn't it even strike you that it's related to Satan?" he asked

Everyone including Nao looked towards Arthur.

"Not to mention this young woman there" Arthur said as he pointed towards Nao. "Show me your flames" he said looking at Nao.

"There is no reason to see them" Nao stated "They're the color Cyan thats all I'm telling you" she said as she crossed her arms "I will only use my flames when I really need it"

"Smart girl" Arthur said.

Nao slightly blushed "W...Whatever" she stuttered. She hated to admit it, a good looking guy such as Arthur giving her a complement made her a bit happy.

Mephisto then put Rin's sword back in it's scabbard which made Rin's flames disappear and making Rin completely pass out.

"Mephisto" Arthur said "you're finally showing your tail" he said as he glared at Mephisto "I will have to inform Grigori about your betrayal" he said

Mephisto looked at Arthur "I haven't shown my tail" he said with a smirk "Your just being rude to a gentleman such as I" he said.

Nao looked at Mephisto 'hah Gentleman that doesn't even explain what you are' Nao thought as she slightly laughed 'more like a perverted idiot...'

Mephisto then took a look at Rin "Wake up" he said.

Rin's eyes opened.

"You don't look like someone about to have a demon sword-to-demon sword fight" Mephisto said to Rin.

"huh? What are you talking about?" Rin asked

Arthur took out his sword "Caliburn give me strength" he said to the sword.

'what the hell is he doing talking to his sword like that' Nao thought.

"Kyaa!" The sword spoke "I'll give it to you Arthur!"

Nao's eyes widened 'what the hell a talking sword?' she thought

Suddenly Arthur was no longer standing on the top of the building but on the ground gripping Rin's neck with his hand.

"By the order of True Cross Academy's Supreme advisor Grigori" Arthur said "I will execute Satan's spawn!" he said pointing his sword towards Rin's neck.

Nao took out one of her swords keeping in it's scabbard and ran towards Rin to attack Arthur along side Shura.

"H...he disappeared again!" Rin said.

"Damn!" Nao said as she let out a sigh.

"Hey Kuroda leave this to me" Shura said "this guy's more stronger then you think" she said as she looked at Nao and Rin.

"A...Alright" Nao stuttered. She looked at Rin "Rin are you okay?" she asked.

Rin nodded. "Yeah" he said.

Nao sighed in relief "Thank god" she said. "I'm glad your not hurt..."

Shura bit her thumb "Kirigakure style, Demon Sword ability!" she said. "Form of serpent's belly!" suddenly her small sword grew twice it's size and grew eyes.

"Woah!" Nao said as she looked at the sword "Amazing!" she said as she watched Shura and Arthur fight.

Arthur then appeared behind Shura "Why are you protecting Satan's Spawn?" he asked "not to mention that other demon child?" he asked.

"Hey I have a name!" Nao called yelled out of irritation. She hated it when people called her "Demon child"

"have you gone to Mephisto's side?" Arthur asked.

"No way in hell" Shura said as she looked at Arthur.

"Oh that reminds me" Arthur said "I'd heard that you've been asked by Fujimoto to teach this kid about the demon sword" he said as he held his sword closer to Shura's neck.

"What?" Rin asked.

Nao looked at Rin and let out a sigh.

"Even though you yelled "don't joke around, yer bald idiot" at him" he reminded her "Don't tell me...you intend to comply with the dying will of your teacher" he said glaring at Shura. "For he was the most incompetent of all who received the Paladin name" he stated.

"Yer wrong yer retarded baldy" Shura said getting rather irritated at him. "Yer never going to understand it in yer lifetime so back the hell up"

"But I'm not Bald!" Arthur complained as he began to laugh "what an interesting joke"

Nao looked at Shura and had the feeling that if Arthur wouldn't let her go sooner or later she'd beat the hell out of him 'Kirigakure-sensei looks pissed' she thought.

"However..." Arthur said "the orders of Grigori are absolute, even for you..." he said as he was listening to something from his ear piece.

"yes" Arthur said "understood"

Nao looked at Arthur 'who the hell is he talking to on the other side of that phone thing stuck in his ear...' she thought.

"I have gotten an order from Grigori" Arthur said "I will be preforming disciplinary action in interrogation of Mephisto Pheles the head of the japanese branch" he said as he let Shura go "Naturally I will be taking Satan's spawn, not to mention that young woman as material evidence" he said looking at Nao.

Mephisto pushed Rin over to Arthur.

Arthur used one hand to drag Rin and the other hand to grip onto Nao's wrist.

"Hey!" Nao yelled "that hurts!" she said

"I don't want to see you run away" Arthur said.

Nao sighed "Hmph you piss me off" she muttered "even if your good looking you piss me off!"

Arthur smiled "Why thank you" he said.

Nao slightly blushed and looked away.

Arthur then looked towards Shura "Shura, I will have you act as a witness" he said as he began walking off dragging Nao and Rin behind him with Shura walking behind all of them.

Nao looked at her classmates. She felt horrible for hiding the fact she was a demon. Especially since she kept it from Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru for a good six years from them. She looked at Suguro who looked pissed off at both her and Rin 'I'm so sorry' she thought.

Rin looked at his classmates as well "is everyone safe?" he asked

Suguro glared at the two right before he opened his mouth "WHY THE HELL IS SATAN'S CHILD IN THE ACADEMY?" he yelled. He looked at Nao and didn't say anything else. He loved Nao, even though he just found out she was a half-demon he knew that yelling at her would only make her cry.

Suguro then began coughing up blood

"Suguro" Yukio said as he tried to calm Suguro down.

"S...Suguro" Nao stuttered "I'M SORRY!" she yelled at her friends as tears formed in her eyes "I'M SO SORRY!"

* * *

><p>Okay sorry for the long wait! I had a little trouble wording this chapter...<p>

anyways everyone now knows that Nao's part demon. And I mentioned that Bon in fact does love Nao!

Right now there isnt much romance but i'll add some between her and Rin to make Bon jealous, and some between her and Bon (around the time she explains why she hid the fact that she's half demon from him and the others)


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER 11**

Arthur dragged Rin and Nao to the door  
>"Hey let go of me! Your grip hurts!" Nao complained.<p>

"I'll let go of you if you don't run away" Arthur said.

Nao let out a sigh "Listen, I told you I wont run away, i'm not the type of girl who runs away from my problems!" she stated as she rolled her eyes. "IF I ran from my problems I'd be known as a coward" she said.

Mephisto looked at Nao then at Arthur.

"Good point" Arthur said letting go of Nao's wrist and took out a key from his pocket and put it into the keyhole.

"Well we will go through the Opera courthouse "Door of the accused" Arthur said as he opened the door.

Nao walked through the door with Rin "Woah!" they both said.

Arthur then pushed Nao and Rin into the room where people were looking at them. "kneel there you two!" he said as he kicked Rin the back and gently pushed Nao.

Both Rin and Nao fell onto the floor where Arthur used his sword to keep Rin from becoming violent.

Nao just looked at Rin who yelled in pain.

"Oh my god!" Shura said.

"What the hell was that for?" Nao asked in a somewhat loud voice.

"Quiet down" Arthur said to Nao "it's just to stop him from getting violent again, besides he'll heal quickly" he stated.

"Hey then why aren't you doing that to me then? I'm just as bad as Rin is!" Nao said.

"I said quiet down" Arthur said "I think I can trust you because you seem more in control then Satan's spawn here" he said as he looked at Rin.

"Yer haven't changed a bit" Shura said "outside a saint and inside a devil" she said as she looked at Arthur giving him an annoyed look.

"SILENCE" The Judge yelled "The accused to the witness stand!" he said

Mephisto pointed at himself "The accused?" he asked "Do you mean me?"

"The castigation and interrogation of the accused, the head of the japanese branch of the True Cross order Mephisto Pheles is now in order!" the judge called out.

Nao looked at Mephisto. She wasn't exactly sure what was going on or why Mephisto was so interested in Rin even though he was Satan's son.

The judge smacked his gavel down to quiet everyone down "The examiners are...myself, Timote Timowas, the director and enforcer of the knights of the True Cross Order, and the Paladin" he said.

Arthur raised his hand when the word "Paladin" was mentioned.

"as well as the Grigori's Knights of the True Cross supreme advisors acting as the overseers" The judge said as he took out a few pictures of Rin and his blue flames surrounding him, not to mention pictures of Nao and her cyan flames surrounding her.

"I would like the court to look at these images of what just happened at the True Cross Academy campus" he said

'how'd they get those pictures?' Nao thought.

"Now Sir Pheles what is shown here on these pictures?" The Judge asked.

Nao looked over at Mephisto.

"Yes there is no doubt that it is the same demons before us" Mephisto said as he looked at the photos "Correct?" he asked

"Then shall I ask you openly if that demon is Satan's child?" The Judge asked. "And what about this other child?" he asked "Just what exactly is that child?  
>Mephisto just grinned and looked at the Judge.<p>

"That is correct" he said answering the Judge's question about Rin being Satan's child. "While the girl is the daughter of one of the seven prince's of Hell" He said.

'Seven Princes?' Nao thought as she began to think on who the seven princes of hell were 'lets see there's Satan, Lucifer, Leviathan, Belphegor, Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and Mammon' she thought 'one of them has to be my father...but which one?'

"but now isn't the time for excuses" Mephisto said as he looked up at the judge.

"in other words" one of the seekers said "15 years ago when Fujimoto Shiro claimed to have exorcised the child of Satan with Koumaken who lower second class exorcist Yuri Egan was pregnant with..." he siad "are you saying that this information was false?" he asked

"yes" Mephisto said "She was gave birth to two boys" he said. "however one didn't inherit Satan's flames"

"And how about the young lady?" one of the other seekers asked. "I suppose that the rumors of her being exorcised by her own grandfather Kuroda Takayuki false as well?"

Mephisto nodded. "Its all true" he said "Kuroda Takayuki had no intension of killing his own grandaughter even after his daughter upper middle class exorcist Kuroda Mitsuru gave up her life giving birth to her"

Nao's eyes widened her hands formed fists. She never knew her own grandfather intended to kill her.

"I had both Fujimoto Shiro and Kuroda Takayuki take care of the children until they could accept their own powers!" Mephisto admitted

Rin looked over at Nao he knew that Nao couldn't handle any more of this after seeing her forming fists and glaring at the ground as if she would start to cry. 'Nao...' he thought.

"For what purpose?" The seeker asked. "what were your intentions Sir Pheles?"

Mephisto smirked "in order to create weapons to fight Satan himself" he said. He looked up at the people looking at them "I ask everyone here! Will you not make this gamble with me?" he asked. "Will you gamble that the child of Satan and the child of one of the seven prince's of hell become a demon king and queen of Ghenna?" he asked "or will they be Knights?"

Nao looked at Mephisto 'what is he talking about?' she thought as she tried to keep up with all that Mephisto was talking about.

Arthur then spoke up "don't let yourself get fooled by this man" he said "dont tell me that you all could have possibly forgotten his linage!" he yelled "His kind specializes in smooth talking people!"

Both Rin and Nao looked at the ground.

'dammit' Rin thought 'Yukio was right, I shouldn't have been to hasty with using my sword'

'How could I have done such a stupid thing...showing my true form in front of the ones I love?' Nao thought as she shut her eyes.

"He conspired with Fujimoto Shiro and Kuroda Takayuki to bring up these kids!" Arthur said "This in an undeniable fact"

Arthur went on and on about Mephisto trying to trick everyone with his smooth talking.

Tears formed in Nao's eyes 'Dammit' she thought 'Suguro...Shima...Konekomaru...they'll all hate me now' she thought as she grippened her fist to the point where her nails made marks on her palms.

"Shut..." Nao and Rin said "SHUT THE HELL UP!" They yelled

Rin got onto his knees "You bastards..." he said.

Nao got to her knees as well "You retards since the beginning...you guys will never keep those blabbering mouths shut!" she yelled

"Don't mindlessly judge people" Rin yelled as flames appeared.

Nao's flames appeared shortly after Rin's.

"We're not your weapons" Nao yelled.

"I ain't going to become a demon king" Rin said "I am Okumura Rin!"

"And there's no way in hell I'll become the demon queen!" Nao said "I am Kuroda Nao!" she yelled at everyone in the room

Rin gritted his teeth "I'm going to be the friggen' best Exorcist you have ever laid eyes on!" Rin yelled

"I will as well, we will show every one of you until the day you remember you damn retards!" Nao yelled

Arthur moved his sword closer to Nao and Rin "the best exorcists you say?" he asked "heh in other words you two want to become Paladin's it's quite amusing" he laughed.

Rin and Nao's flames then calmed down a bit.

"And who ever said I wanted to become a Paladin?" Nao asked "I just want to be just as strong as my mother" she stated as she looked up at Arthur.  
>Rin then looked at Arthur "It'd totally suck to have to wear those lame-ass clothes you're wearing" he stated as he moved his sword in the direction of Rin.<p>

"SILENCE" The judge yelled "Hold your sword" he called out to Arthur.

"It is true that by their natures, demons are our...i mean Assiah's enemies" a seeker said "but then again since ancient times the order has gained wisdom from demons and used that against them" he said "that is a fact"

"Still" one of the other seekers said "this is a problem and the members have not cleared Sir Pheles for his betrayal charges..."

"however" the other said "considering the past 200 years Sir Pheles had served our Order he has a certain amount of trust"

"Everyone will you or will you not partake in this "gamble" Sir Pheles speaks of?" the seeker in the middle asked "Why don't we have a majority vote?"

After listening to the conditions Shura, Mephisto, Nao and Rin headed out of the Door of the Accused.

"Man we had to fulfill a ton of conditions" Mephisto said. "but by their judgement it was pretty tolerant"

"What to you mean Tolerant Mephisto?" Nao asked

"What the hell are we going to do about it?" Shura asked.

Mephisto just smiled "About that look over there" he said pointing over to Rin.

"I'm begging you Shura" Rin said as he fell to the floor "Please teach me how to use my sword" he begged "Anything I can do in half a year is fine" he said as he hit his head to the ground.

"Please!" Rin asked.

"So?" Mephisto asked.

Shura placed her hands on her hips "Don't "so" me!" she said "What's with everyone tryin' to command me?"

"Actually I don't mind helping out" Nao stated "I understand how to use a sword...well not fully but I can assist you" she said as she looked at Shura.

Shura let out a sigh "Well..." she said as she looked at Rin "Yer acting much better then yer were before" she said "I'll take you up...with Kuroda's help that is" she added as she looked over at Nao.

Nao smiled "I suppose I'll learn some things I don't know as well right?" she asked.

Shura nodded.

Later that day Nao was sitting on her bed looking at her cellphone. 'what should I do?' she thought 'Suguro...and the others are in the hospital...' she thought as she grabbed her pillow and held onto it. She knew she couldn't call or text them knowing that they were in the hospital and that they probably hated her for lying to them.

Suddenly someone knocked on Nao's door.

"it's open" Nao said.

Yukio walked into her room. "How are you holding up?" he asked.

Nao looked at Yukio. "why are you checking up on me...you have Rin to worry about" she said.

Yukio sat down next to Nao "I'm worried about you too!" he said "Your not acting like yourself" he said as he put a hand on her shoulder.

"Sensei...I don't know what to do" Nao said as she looked at him. "They probably hate me now..." she said as tears formed into her eyes.

Yukio looked at Nao "Well you don't know about that" he said as he wiped Nao's tears with his thumb. "now do you?" he asked.

Nao slightly blushed and shook her head.

"I mean even though you're a demon...you are still human" he said with a smile. "You should be glad that your punishment wasn't so bad" he said "not as bad as Nii-san's though" he said as he let out a sigh.

"I know but..." Nao said.

"Kuroda-san you worry to much..."Yukio said.

"You shouldn't be talking" Nao sarcastically said "you're just as bad as I am" she stated as she let out a sigh.

"That may be true Kuroda-san..." he said "but you still need to learn to have people accept you for who you are"

Nao looked at Yukio "I know that!" she said "but I've been hiding this for a good six to seven years from them!"

"And how many years have you known them?" Yukio asked.

"um...about seven or eight years" Nao said.

"What i'm saying is that they'll most likely forgive you if you tell them everything" Yukio said with a smile

Nao let out a sigh and smiled "Thanks Sensei" she said. "You really know how to make someone feel better" she said as she dropped her pillow to give Yukio a hug.

Yukio's face turned red. "N...No problem...I just cant stand seeing you so depressed" he said. "besides someone has to keep a good eye on you and I might as well be the one to do that" he said.

"You mean like the way you're keeping an eye on Rin?" Nao asked.

"K...Kind of" Yukio stuttered.

Nao smiled "Your so nice Yukio" Nao said

Yukio blushed. It was the first time since Nao transferred to the True Cross Academy that she called him by his name instead of calling him "sensei".

Nao looked at Yukio "I envy Rin..." she said.

"how so?" Yukio asked as he adjusted his glasses.

"He has such a kind younger brother" she said with a smirk on her face "It makes me jealous that he has you"

"I...Is that so?" he asked.

Nao nodded.

"T...Thanks I guess" he said as he stood up.

Nao looked at Yukio "Yukio where are you going?" she asked.

"I'm going to check up on nii-san" he said.

"O...oh" Nao stuttered.

The next day, Nao and Rin headed to the classroom.

"here goes nothing" Rin said.

Nao nodded and opened the door.

"Greetings All!" Rin said.

"U...Um...hey" Nao stuttered as she slowly walked into the class. She noticed that her three childhood friends were gone.

"hey where's the Kyoto trio?" Rin asked.

"they're still at the hospital" Kamiki said "Miwa-kun's undergoing surgery"

"Oh I see" Rin said.

Nao looked down at the floor. She was worried about Konekomaru not to mention the other two. She blamed herself that they got hurt.

Rin sat down in his usual seat where Shiemi felt uneasy.

Nao sat down in her usual seat as well. She felt lonely without her friends being around there.

"What?" Rin asked as he looked at Shiemi "Dont tell me you find me scary"

"You're wrong!" Shiemi yelled.

Yukio along with another teacher walked in.

Rin and Shiemi began arguing about the fact that Rin was sorry that he never told her the fact that he was a demon.

"Okumura-kun, Kuroda-san" Yukio called out

"Yukio?" Rin said

"from today onwards both Okumura-kun and Kuroda-san will attend different classes" he said.

"Huh? I am?" Rin asked.

Nao stood up and walked towards Yukio and Rin.

"Yunokawa-sensei please continue with the lesson" Yukio said.

"Yes yes" Yunokawa said.

Yukio, Rin and Nao then walked out of the door.

"They wont let you two act on your own anymore" Yukio said to Nao and Rin "you must not go out without our permission"

Nao didn't say anything.

"that's why I wanted to talk to them properly" Rin said as he let out a sigh "and what the hell was up with Shiemi?" he asked

"This is the first time I've seen Shiemi this angry with someone outside of her family" Yukio said. He then looked at Nao who was still pretty shocked at hearing her three best friends were in the hospital "Kuroda-san..." he said

Nao looked up "Y...Yes?" she stuttered.

"don't get to depressed, remember what I told you yesterday" Yukio said as he stopped in front of a door "This is your new Curriculum" he said to the two.

"Oh thanks" Rin said.

Nao looked at Yukio and nodded about remembering what he told her the other day about not getting to depressed over the fact that her friends might hate her or not.

Rin and Nao walked into the room.

"we've reserved the training room for you two" Yukio said.

"I dont exactly understand why I have to do this too" Nao said.

"you said so yourself that you were willing to help nii-san..." Yukio said as he looked at Nao.

Nao nodded "I did say that..." she said.

"besides I think its better if you two trained here instead of being around the others" he said as he let out a sigh "just give them a little time"

Nao nodded once more "got it..." she said as she grabbed a wooden sword.

Rin walked to the machine and pressed the "easy" button.

Yukio let out a sigh as he sat down.

"Ya look pretty pissed for a while now Yukio" Rin said as he grabbed a wooden sword.

"I'm not angry" Yukio said as Rin began hitting baseball's with the wooden sword.

Nao put the wooden sword down and sat next to Yukio.

"Nah your pissed, Nii-chan knows strait away!" Rin said.

Nao slightly laughed "I can tell you seem a bit irritated too Sensei" she said as she looked at Yukio "you know if you need anyone to talk to other then Rin...I'll be there for you" she said as she smiled at him.

Yukio looked at Nao and smiled.

Nao then stood up and dusted off her skirt and grabbed her wooden sword once again and pressed the "easy" button on another machine and tried to practice the same thing as Rin was doing.

"...how long will it take you to understand what you do has consequences?" Yukio asked his older brother.

"I know!" Rin complained as he continued on hitting the baseballs with the wooden sword.

"Can you stop saying that you know for once and straiten up?" Yukio asked as he let out a sigh.

"Straitening up?" Rin asked as he got hit in he head with a baseball. "What use is straitening up going to do?" he asked.

Nao looked at Rin "He means by becoming a bit more mature" she said as she got hit in the head with a baseball. "Dammit that hurt!" she muttered.

"Kuroda-san has a point, worrying about it every day is more then enough" Yukio said as he let out a sigh.

"I ain't the type of guy to just sit around regretting when there is fighting to be done" Rin said as he continued to hit the baseballs. "I'm guessing your the same way right Nao?" he asked as he looked towards Nao who was doing her best to hit the baseballs and try to avoid them if she doesn't hit them.

"Kinda" Nao said as she let out a sigh "most of the times I think before I act but when the ones I love are involved in this battle I tend to act first before thinking" she stated as she got hit in the forehead falling over.

"Kuroda-san" Yukio said as he looked at the girl who was laying on the ground with a red mark on her forehead.

Nao began to laugh "Hehehe that hurt" she said as she stood up.

Shura then walked up to Rin and Nao "Yer got a breezy attitude" she said to Rin. She then looked at Nao. "Yer okay?" she asked.

Nao nodded "Yeah i'm fine Kirigakure-sensei" she said with a smirk on her face.

Shura then looked at Rin "you know it's such a relief that yer got such a breezy idiot Rin" she said with a smirk on her face.

"hey what about Nao!" Rin asked as he pointed at Nao.

"What about her, she's smarter then yer are" Shura said as she looked at Nao. "though yer both look like monkey's with yer tail out in the open" she said "it suits an idiot like yer!" she said to Rin.

Nao slightly laughed.

"I felt restricted when I was hiding my tail" Rin said "I'm more comfortable like this"

Nao nodded "Same here" she said as she looked at her tail.

"its good that yer both are optimistic" Shura said with a smirk. "cause Yukio and I are going to be yer coaches now...we're going to be a lot more tougher from now on ya hear?" she asked.

Nao nodded.

"Starting now, yer not gonna be allowed to move around me capish?" Shura asked looking at the two standing in front of her.

"Got it!" Rin said.

"You don't get it at all do you?" Yukio yelled.

Nao slightly laughed and patted Yukio's shoulder "dont worry to much" she said as she smiled at Yukio "I'm sure he fully understands...and if not I'm here to explain it to him" she said.

Yukio adjusted his glasses "um...since i'm free for an hour before my next class starts, mind if I watch?" he asked.

"Yer worried?" Shura asked.

"Well...no" Yukio said.

Nao smiled.

"So what are we gonna do for my first class?" Rin asked.

Shura placed her hands on her hips "First yer going to start practicing to control yer flames" she said as she pointed to the bag "What I have here is a ton of candles" she said.

"Candles?" Rin asked.

"Huh you don't mean you plan on letting him lite those candles with his flames now do you?" she asked.

"exactly what yer thinking Nao!" Shura said.

'since when has she decided to call me by my name and not the usual "Kuroda"...' Nao thought as she looked at Shura.

Shura then explained how the test was to lite two of the three candles, It was Rin's job to lite all the candles but the one in the middle.

"Even if yer don't unsheathe yer sword yer can still use yer flames" Shura explained. She then looked at Nao "yer knew that right?" she asked.

Nao nodded as she took out three candles and placed it in front of Rin. "So you want me to try as well?" she asked as she looked at Shura.

"Why don't we let Rin try it out first" Shura said "I mean yer said you have complete control over yer flames am I correct?" she asked.

Rin then began to attempt to lite the candles.

Nao nodded "yeah...but they only get out of control if I cannot control my emotions" she stated as she let out a sigh "it's always been like that for me"

"And yer normally in control of yer emotions" Shura said as she looked at Nao.

Nao nodded "yeah" she said

"Then yer don't really need to do this exercise" she said "but if yer want to just to help Rin out I suppose yer can" she said.

Nao nodded. "Alright" she said.

Suddenly flames surrounded Rin and the candles all melted.

"I told yer to lite two of them, yer melting the candles" Shura said as she let out a sigh.

Nao looked at Rin and let out a sigh "I suppose I should try to demonstrate right?" Nao asked as she looked at Shura.

"Go ahead" Shura said.

Nao picked up three candles and sat down in front of the candles. She closed her eyes beginning to concentrate on her surroundings and then used her flames to try to lite the two candles. She opened her eyes to see that both candles that she wanted to be lit was lit while the other one was untouched "Sweet!" Nao said.

"Hmph show off!" Rin said as he tried over and over to copy on what Nao had demonstrated but kept failing "Goddammit!" Rin growled.

"So impatient!" Shura said

Nao slightly laughed.

"Anyways for the time being, I want you to more then three sets every day for an hour" Shura said "keep at it when yer can do it while picking yer nose" she said.

Nao looked at Rin "You know you can always come to me if you need help I mean that's what friends are for right" she asked.

"so for the rest of the night" Shura said "yer gonna have to study and train yer muscles fer a while" she explained as she looked towards Rin. "yer gotta get used to the flames to increase yer confidence slowly from there" she said "from there you draw Koumaken"

Nao looked at Rin then Shura.

'She's freaking' amazing' Rin thought "Un...Understood" he stuttered.

"As for yer Nao" Shura said as she faced Nao and took her two swords "Yer going to go through the same training" she said. "If Rin doesn't understand anything it's yer job to help him"

"G...Got it!" Nao stuttered. 'so i'm like a babysitter?' she thought 'this is going to get interesting...'

"And now for the "scaredy-cat four eyes" Yukio-kun" Shura said with a smirk on her face as she turned towards Yukio.

"What?" Yukio asked "You must be mistaken. Who would that be?" Yukio asked as he looked around.

Nao slightly laughed 'scaredy-cat four eyes? How cute' she thought as she looked at Yukio.

"its yer" Shura said as she smirked. "it's been a while since we last hung out" she said.

"What?" Yukio asked "I'll pass"

Shura walked into the battle range. "Such a speedy reply" she said as she grabbed a wooden sword"Yer bein' unsociable"

Yukio sighed.

Nao looked at Shura and Yukio 'so they're kinda like childhood friends...' she thought.

"so the rules are the same as they were five years ago" Shura said. "we will select "infinity" mode" she said "Oh and whoever loses their concentration first loses"  
>"And the loser treats the winner to a meal" Yukio said as he let out a sigh.<p>

Shura nodded "Yes yes!" she said with a smirk on her face.

"However" Yukio said as he walked into the battle range. "If I win you have to stop calling me "Scaredy-cat four eyes" Anymore" Yukio said.

"Alright but only if you win Scaredy!" she said with a smirk on her face.

'just what exactly is their relationship?' Nao thought as she watched the two.

"Hey!" Rin said "its not fair that you two get to play" he complained.

Nao slightly laughed.

"Nope! It is" Shura said "Have fun playing with the candles" she said with a smirk on her face.

Nao looked at Rin who was trying to lite the candles.

"Dammit" he said

Nao slightly laughed "Rin your doing it wrong you have to calm down first and then try to lite it" she said

"I'll try" Rin said as he calmed down a bit and tried to lite the candles.

Nao looked towards Yukio and Shura 'wow those two are amazing!' she thought.

Rin looked towards them as well "Holy Shit!" he said as he watched them hit and shoot at the baseballs. "What the hall are you two" he asked.

Nao looked at Rin "Um I think she wants you to continue to concentrate on liting those two candles" she said.

Rin looked at the two 'I could only hit one or two at best...so thats what a professional exorcist is like...' he thought 'dammit!' he thought as blue flames appeared.

"huh wha...what are...Blue Flames?" Yukio said.

Rin looked towards the two then at Nao.

Shura, and Yukio were only in their underwear.

Nao blushed as she looked at Shura and Yukio. She couldnt help but look at Yukio. 'man I feel so perverted just looking at sensei...he doesnt look that bad without a shirt though...' she thought as her face turned even more redder.

"What did you just do Nii-san?" Yukio asked.

"M...My bad" Rin said "h...hey wait a minute I might have burned your clothes off but your skin and underwear didnt burn" He said as he pointed at them. "doesnt this mean I can control them just a bit?"

"Not in the slightest" Yukio said.

Rin smirked 'yeah it does' he thought. "hey Nao did you see that!" he said as he looked at Nao. He then noticed that her face was completely red "Heh enjoying the sight of my naked brother aren't ya Nao?" he teased as he elbowed Nao in the shoulder. "I never knew you were a pervert" he said right before he ran off.

Nao blushed even more "G...GET BACK HERE YOU IDIOT!" she yelled as she ran after Rin.

* * *

><p>Edit: someone told me about the whole bat being a wooden sword, no to mention the battle range being where they were at (which confused me, i've got a horrible memory not to mention horrible eyesight even after getting new glasses) so it kinda confused me there...so anyways i just edited this...<p>

Yet again i will be attempting to write some more romance in this especially beteween Nao and Bon. But also between Nao and the others (Shima, Rin, Yukio, and maybe a little Amaimon as well)


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12**

Later that evening, Nao decided to go to the Hospital to visit Konekomaru, Shima, and Suguro to explain to them why she never told them about her being part demon. She hated the fact that she had to ask her rival Kamiki for directions but she knew she didnt have any choice since she was horrible with directions.

When she arrived at the hospital, she saw Shima in the lobby on the phone. She walked into the hospital and turned around 'I cant do this' she thought as she bit her lip. 'I dont think they'll want me here...'

Shima hung up and looked towards the enterance and noticed Nao. "Nao-chan?" he said.

Nao turned to look at Shima "S-S-Shima" she stuttered as she looked down.

"its really you" Shima said as he walked up towards his friend. He noticed that as he got closer to her she was back away from him as if she was afraid of him. Right then he knew that she never wanted to show him what they all had to see. "Nao-chan..." Shima said.

"Shima" Nao said "I...I...I'm so sorry" she said as she backed away from Shima even more "I never wanted you to know..."

Shima looked at Nao. "Nao-chan listen...I'm not exactly that mad at you" he said as he grabbed her wrist. "Are you afraid we'd hate you?" he asked.

Nao nodded.

Shima sighed as he pulled her closer to him. "It's Bon you have to be worried about...he's pissed" he explained. He then looked at her "How long have you been hiding this from us?" he asked.

"F...Five to six years" Nao stuttered.

Shima looked at Nao "Wow five years you've been going through hell..." he said as he let out a sigh. He sat down and looked at Nao. "You know I totally forgive you and all cause I like you" he said as he gave her a serious look.

Nao blushed. "I-Is that so?" Nao stuttered as she looked at Shima.

Shima nodded.

Nao looked at Shima "Um...how is everyone?" she asked as she changed the subject.

"well Koneko-san had surgery yesterday and his left forearm is broken, I broke some ribs, and Bon hurt his throat, he's more emotionally damaged then physically" Shima said as he let out a sigh.

Nao looked at Shima "I'm sorry...it's all my fault..." she said.

"it ain't your fault quit blaming yourself" Shima said. He stood up and hugged Nao "Its not your fault, it's mainly Amaimon's fault" he said.

Nao put her arms around Shima's chest hugging him back.

"A...Ah ow that hurt" Shima said.

Nao quickly let go of Shima "i'm sorry" she said as she turned around. Her face turned red. "sorry..."

Shima slightly laughed. He then looked at Nao. 'she's always apologizing...' he thought as he remembered her a few days ago screaming that she was sorry as Arthur dragged her away. Shima grabbed her arm "Nao-chan..." he said. He knew even though he had already forgiven her, she would still continue to say she was sorry. He hugged her from behind "I'm glad you came here to visit..." he said as he tried to comfort the girl.

"Why have you easily forgiven me anyways?" Nao asked. "I'm a damn demon...you hate demons"

Shima let go of Nao and then walked in front of her. "Just cause your a demon doesnt mean I hate you, as long as your not the daughter of Satan i'm happy" he stated as he moved some of Nao's bangs out of her eyes. "Your growning out your hair again" he said as he noticed that her bangs were longer then they were the last time he had seen her.

Nao looked at Shima. "Shima..." she said.

"Yeah?" He asked as he looked at Nao as he tucked her long bangs behind her

pointy ears.

"I...I dont think I can face Suguro and Konekomaru..." Nao said. "They probably hate me for hiding the fact that I'm a demon" she said as she let out a sigh "especially Suguro...he'll never forgive me for that"

"You never know" Shima said as he put a hand on the girl's shoulder "he may forgive you and he may not" he stated as he tried to cheer her up "I mean he may be a bit pissed just give him some time"

Nao looked at Shima.

"Well your not Satan's kid so there's no way Bon will hate you for that...he might be angry you hid this secret from us for six years" Shima said "but your a very important person in his life so i'm sure he'll forgive you sooner or later, as long as you tell him everything you know"

"I dont really know much..." Nao said as she let out a sigh "The only things I know is that I'm the daughter of one of the seven prince's of Hell well minus Satan..." she said "and that the day I was born I was supposed to be killed by my own grandfather thats al"

Shima just smiled "Just tell him that...I'm sure that once you tell him that and give him a few days to think it over he'll probably forgive you" he said 'after all your the one he likes' he thought as he let out a sigh.

Nao slightly smiled.

Shima smirked "now thats the smile I was looking for" he said as he took her hand. "Shall we go visit Koneko-san and Bon?" he asked.

Nao nodded. "b-but dont leave when I talk to him..." she stuttered as she gave him a worried look "I dont think I can talk to him without you staying by my side"

Shima looked at Nao. He knew that she was afraid of talking to his best friend, but he didnt know that she had become a completely different person after what had happened. He let out a sigh and then smiled "Alright, whatever you want Nao-chan" he said.

Nao looked at Shima "Thanks..." she said.

Shima then led her into Konekomaru's room where Suguro was talking to him "Guys we have a guest" he said as he walked into the room.

Suguro and Konekomaru looked at the door waiting for the guest to come in.

"Shima...i cant do this" Nao panicked.

"come on Nao-chan" Shima whispered "tell them all you know..." he said. He turned to his two friends "Just wait for a second..." he said as he grabbed Nao's wrists and dragged her in.

"I cant do this!" Nao said as she tried to back away, but it was to late, Shima had already dragged her into the room.

"What the hell is she doing here?" Suguro said in an angry tone.

"Bon just listen to what she has to say..." Shima said.

Nao looked at the two "I-I'm so sorry I lied to you guys" Nao said as she looked at them. She looked at Shima who gave her the "continue" look.

"I never ment to tell you that I was part demon..." Nao explained "Y...You see...I never wanted you guys to hate me cause I loved you guys like the family i've always wanted" she said as she bit her lip.

Konekomaru looked at Nao. "Kuroda-san..." he said.

"Y-You see..." Nao stuttered "I-I'm the daughter of Kuroda Mitsuru, a upper middle class exorcist..." she said as she let out a sigh "as for my father, he could be one of the seven prince's of hell..." she explained "well Satan's out of the question since my flames arent blue..." she said as she crossed Satan off the list.

Suguro looked at Nao. Even though he loved her he could never forgive her for hiding the fact she was a demon for so long. "how long have you had this power?" he asked as he approached her.

Nao hid behind Shima. "Five or six years" she said in a soft tone.

"So you've been hiding this for five damn years?" Suguro said.

"Bon...your scaring her" Shima said as he felt her hand that was on his shoulder shiver.

"Bon calm down" Konekomaru said "let her continue"

"I was supposed to be killed by my grandpa the day I was born but it seems like he couldnt do it cause I was the only thing that his daughter left behind after her death" Nao stated as she looked at Suguro.

Suguro formed his hand into a fist and hit it up against the wall "You dont know how pissed I am at you Kuroda..." he said "you've been hiding this for so many years" he said. "does our friendship mean nothing to you?"

Nao looked at Suguro "Suguro I hid it cause I didnt want you guys to hate me, I wanted to be a normal human...I never asked for this!" Nao shouted as tears formed into her eyes "I never asked to be part demon...i wanted to be like you guys I wanted to be human" she said as she began to cry.

"Ah Bon you made her cry!" Shima said as he looked at his friend. He then looked at Nao who was crying like a child.

Suguro looked at Nao. He had only seen her cry once or twice in his whole life but he had never seen her this upset over something. He felt like he could forgive her but he was also pissed that she had been hiding the fact she was a demon from him for a good five to six years.

"Suguro..." Nao said as she wiped her tears with the sleeve of her t-shirt "I never asked for this...If I had the choice to choose between my demon side or human side..." she said as she looked at her friend "I'd choose to be human cause you guys are humans as well" she said just before she left the room.

"Bon I think you were to harsh on her" Konekomaru said

Suguro looked at Konekomaru "Why would you say that?" he asked "She's been hiding this from us for six dammed years!" he said as he raised his voice a bit.

"I know...I'm mad about that too" Konekomaru said "but if you heard the sound of her voice..." he said.

Shima nodded "she was truly regretting that she hid this from us..." he stated. "Just think about what she said Bon...If you truly love Nao-chan then forgive her, I mean as she said she never asked to be a demon and she never wanted you out of all of us to hate her" he explained to him.

"thats cause you two can easily forgive someone" Suguro said as he let out a sigh.

"That may be true" Konekomaru said

"but thats not the point Bon" Shima stated "have you noticed her reactions to all of this?" he asked.

"What does that have to do with this?" Suguro asked.

"Normally a demon wouldnt care if someone saw their real form" Konekomaru stated "but with Kuroda-san..." he said.

"she acted very timid" shima stated "you noticed how she hid behind me when you raised your voice at her. "Demon's arent timid thats a fact" he said as he let out a sigh "it could be her human side but she was born as a human and raised as a human so she's more human then demon" he stated.

"I know that" Suguro said.

"Then why're you still pissed?" Shima asked "She never meant to hide this from us, she wanted to tell us but she was to afraid what you'd think, she didnt care what me or Koneko-san would think cause she knew we'd understand why she hid it from us" he stated.

Suguro sighed "I dont know..." he said

Shima sighed "Dude if you really love Nao-chan...you'd forgive her like I did" he stated. "I mean its not her fault that she's the way she is" he said

Konekomaru looked at Shima and Suguro.

"You know she'd never do anything to hurt us" Shima stated as he let out a sigh "its not in her character to hurt anyone she cares for" he said as he crossed his arms and looked at Suguro.

Konekomaru nodded.

Suguro sighed.

"but knowing how she is right now, I dont know if things can go back to the way it used to be" Shima stated as he let out a sigh.

"I dont know about you guys but i'm worried about Kuroda-san" Konekomaru said.

"Bon the next time you see her you should talk to her..." Shima said "you can either go to her or she'll go to you" he stated. "then again your both pretty stubborn and will most likely start avoiding eachother"

Konekomaru nodded. He knew how stubborn both Suguro and Nao were. But he knew that Suguro was twice as stubborn as Nao was.

Suguro sighed "I'll talk to her...but I dont know how she'll react if I talk to her" he stated.

Shima smirked "Good" he said as he patted his friend's back. "just remember the things she said, and what we told you" he stated

"yeah yeah" Suguro said as he let out a sigh.

Meanwhile Nao headed to the battle range room where Shura, Rin, and Yukio were still there.

"Where'd you walk off to?" Rin asked.

"I went to visit the guys at the hospital" Nao said as she let out a sigh. She then wiped her tears with her sleeve.

Rin looked at Nao and noticed she was crying "Did Suguro make you cry?" he asked.

Nao nodded.

"I'll kill that bastard" Rin said as he walked up to Nao.

"by the way why're you just in your boxers?" Nao asked as her face turned a bit red.

"oh Shura's wearing my shirt and Yukio took my pants" Rin said with a smirk after he noticed that Nao was blushing at his half naked body. "Your such a pervert Nao!" he teased.

Nao blushed even more.

"Nii-san quit teasing Kuroda-san" Yukio said as he walked up to Nao. "are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah...I'm upset but fine" she stated as she let out a sigh "I knew this was going to happen anyways" she said as she looked towards Yukio.

"Well that's what ya get for hidin' the fact that yer a demon's child" Shura said.

Nao nodded "I know" she said as she crossed her arms. "It sucks but I gotta deal with it" she stated as she let out a sigh.

Suddenly Yukio's cellphone rings.

Nao turned her head towards Yukio. 'whats going on?' she thought.

Yukio then hung the phone up.

"Whats going on?" Nao asked.

"it seems that a corner of old True Cross Northern dormitory has been polluted by Kohl Tahl" Yukio said as he looked towards Nao, Rin and Shura. "Some of the victims are in fact civilians and one person has been severely affected by a Mashou...around ten people have been polluted" he explained.

Shura buttoned up Rin's shirt that she was wearing "Whats the cause?" she asked.

"it's currently unknown" Yukio said

Nao let out a sigh "that figures" she stated.

"for the moment anyone with the rank of meister in doctor are gathering" Yukio said. He turned to Shura "aren't you one as well Shura-san?" he asked.

"yeah in a way" Shura said. She then looked at Rin "Ny'ways the mission is nothin' much" she said "but while we're his chaperones he cant leave our sides" she stated.

"Hey do you want me to come?" Nao asked as she looked at Rin and Shura.

"You should probably get some sleep" Yukio said in a slight concerned tone "Right now you're in an emotional state...you'll get to distracted if you go on a mission right now" he said.

Nao sighed "Aww..." she complained "Fine...if sensei says I need some rest i'll get some rest" she said. She then headed out of the battle range room and headed to the dorm where her, Rin and Yukio live in. She took out her keys and then opened the door. She closed the door as soon as she walked into her room and locked the door.

She let out another sigh "Sensei's right...i've gotten way to emotional" she muttered as she lied on her bed. She looked at her cellphone and noticed that she had one text from Suguro.

'huh? Suguro texted me?' she thought as she opened the text.

The text said '_I'd like to talk to you...the next time we see each other lets talk ~Suguro_'

"Hmph he's probably going to yell at me again" Nao said as she was just about to delete the text. She let out a sigh instead of pressing the delete button she decided to reply. '_Why? Aren't you pissed off at me?_' she replied as she pressed the send button. After that she got no reply.

"figures" she muttered as she put her cellphone next to her pillow.

A few minutes passed, Nao laying on her bed read a book until she heard a knock on the door. 'hm...its quite unusual for me to have a guest this late' she thought as she looked at her alarm clock that read 6:30pm.

Nao sighed as she stood up and walked over to the door. As she opened the door she noticed that Mephisto was standing there waiting for her to answer.

"What do you want Mephisto?" Nao asked as she looked at the older purple haired man.

"What cant I see you?" Mephisto said.

Nao glared at Mephisto. She was quite pissed that he was using her and Rin for a weapon to defeat Satan. "Go away" she said.

"Oh come on, dont tell me your angry with me" Mephisto said

"Mad at you?" Nao asked "more like pissed off at you" she said as she crossed her arms. "The only reason why you wanted me to come here was so you can use me as some sort of tool!" she said. "I've seen you as a big brother Mephisto, and it hurt when you admitted what you were planning"

Mephisto looked at Nao and handed her a lollypop. He knew that Nao would always forgive him if he gave her sweets and she knew that when she was angry with him he'd always do that.

"I don't need your damn candy Mephisto!" she said as she slapped his arm which made the lollypop fall to the ground and cracking in half in the process. "Dammit Mephisto I know that you use candy to make me forgive you!" she stated "I've known you for about 10 or 11 years now"

"such a waste" he said as he looked down at the broken lollypop. He looked at Nao. "You know, as your current guardian I have the right to scold you for being such a brat" he said.

"A brat?" Nao asked "I'm simply just pissed at you" she said as she turned towards the window "first you used Amaimon to attack me and Rin" she said. "Actually it was just supposed to be Rin..." Mephisto corrected her.

"Then you say that i'm some sort of tool" Nao continued "What next? Are you going to force me into becoming your wife or something!" she yelled.

"Actually that's not such a bad idea" Mephisto said as he looked at her.

Nao looked at Mephisto and hit her face with the palm of her hand. "Damn I should have kept my mouth shut" she muttered as she let out a sigh.

"And whats wrong with becoming my wife?" Mephisto asked. "I mean you'll become rich" he stated.

Nao looked at Mephisto. She knew that he was rich and he would be able to get anything she wanted, but she knew that he was cheap. "Your an idiot" she said "I'd rather die then marry the man who calls me a "tool" for killing Satan!" she stated as she tried to push Mephisto out of her room.

Mephisto looked at Nao. "Now Now Princess" he said "Your father did say that you had the choice to either marry me or Amaimon" he stated.

"Then I would want to marry Amaimon!" Nao stated.

Mephisto's eyes widened "Why? He attacked you and your friends" he stated.

Nao sighed "He didn't call me a tool, not to mention he's not using me..." she said as she sat down on her bed completely giving up on pushing Mephisto out of her room.

"What ever happened to "I want to be your bride when I grow up?" he asked as he looked at Nao.

Nao blushed. She did remember that when she was only three or four years old that she said that to him. "I...I was only a kid!" she stuttered "You shouldn't take things that a little four year old kid say seriously" she said as she looked away.

"You were so cute back then" Mephisto said as he sat down next to Nao. "I cant belive that the cute little girl that wanted to be my bride turned out to be just as stubborn as your mother"

"Shut up" Nao said as she let out a sigh. She then stood up grabbing her keys. "if your not going to leave I will" she stated as she jumped onto her desk opening the window.

"Are you crazy?" he asked as he tried to keep her from jumping out of the window.

Nao looked at Mephisto "Your just as crazy" she stated. She then looked out the window to notice that Suguro and Shima were outside 'what're they doing down there?' she thought.

Meanwhile outside Shima looked at Suguro "You know...I don't think Nao-chan wants to see you...you don't know how pissed she seemed when she walked out of the hospital.

Suguro sighed "Its her fault for making me feel this guilty" he stated as he looked at his pink haired friend.

"Nah I think its cause your in love with her" Shima said as he looked up. "What the...Nao-chan?" Shima said.

Suguro looked up and noticed that Nao was just about to jump out of the window "Dammit is that girl crazy?" he asked.

Nao looked down to see Shima and Suguro 'what're they doing here?' she thought right before she jumped out of the window.

"What the hell does she think she's doing" Suguro asked as he ran closer to the building trying to see if he could catch Nao in his arms.

As soon as Nao landed in Suguro's arms, they both fell onto the ground.

"What the hell are you thinking Kuroda?" Suguro yelled at her. "You could have killed yourself, or at least killed me" he said.

"I didnt think you'd attempt to catch me" Nao said as she opened her eyes. She blushed as she noticed that their faces were so close together that they almost kissed.

Shima smirked "Wow Nao-chan I didnt think you'd do something that crazy!" he stated. "even though you're a demon...you dont seem to land on your feet, you seem to land on top of Bon" he teased.

Nao quickly got up "S...Sorry" she stuttered as she looked away from Suguro. "Arent you guys supposed to be in the Hospital?" she asked.

"No, there wasnt anything seriously wrong with us, only Koneko-san" Shima said.

"Oh..." Nao said. Nao then looked at Suguro and offered her hand to help him up.

Suguro looked at Nao and took her hand as she helped him up. "Thanks..." Suguro said.

"by the way why did you jump out of the window?" Shima asked.

Nao rolled her eyes and sighed "You can say that an unwanted guest didnt want to leave my room"

"Who?" Suguro asked.

"The principle" Nao stated as she crossed her arms.

"Why's he in your room" Shima asked.

Nao sighed "I told you guys that he is kinda like my guardian right?" she asked.

Shima and Suguro nodded.

"Well I guess he wanted to see just how pissed off I was at him..." she stated as she let out a sigh.

Suguro looked at Nao. "Kuroda about that text" he said.

"Yeah you said you wanted to talk to me" she said as she turned her head towards Suguro.

Suguro then bowed "Please forgive me for raising my voice at you" he said "I didn't know that it would make you mad" he stated.

Nao looked at Suguro and blushed. "Stupid" she said "I'm not mad" she stated "a little upset but not mad"

Suguro looked up at Nao.

"I just didn't tell you cause I didnt want you to hate me" Nao stated as she let out a sigh. "I told you this a few times earlier didnt I?"

Suguro sighed "I never said that I would hate you...i mean how can I hate the one that I like?" he asked. A few seconds passed and Suguro's whole face turned red.

Shima began to laugh 'he actually confessed!' he thought 'I never thought that he'd do that!'

Nao blushed. "W...What?" she stuttered.

Suguro blushed even more then looked towards Shima who was laughing at his weird confession to Nao. "Shut up Shima!" He said.

"Oh come on Bon, couldn't you confess in a more cooler way?" Shima asked as he continued to laugh.

Nao looked at Shima then at Suguro "confess?" Nao asked.

Shima nodded "This guy here likes you!" he said as he pointed at Suguro

"Idiot dont tell her that!" Suguro said as he gave his friend a slightly embarrassed yet angry look on his face.

Nao looked at Suguro 'wait was that a love confession?' she thought as her eyes widened. Her face began to heat up.

Shima smirked "Well by the look on her face she just realized that you confessed your love to her" he said.

"I wasnt exactly the one to confess you fool!" Suguro yelled "You were the one that actually told her!"

Shima smiled "well your welcome!" he said

Suguro glared at his friend "I never thanked you!" he said.

* * *

><p>Okay sorry it took a while to update. I had a lot of things happen this month.<p>

First of all i had to attend my grandpa's funeral, second my cat had to be put down, and third i found out that my only living grandparent has skin cancer (but the good news is that its not that serious and he can easily get it removed)

I had a little trouble in writing this. Nao's totally pissed off at Mephisto, and Suguro does finally "confesses" to Nao even though Shima was the one to say it. So i'm not sure how Nao will reply to his feelings.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay this is continuing from chapter 12 (i was going to put the first few parts of this chapter in chapter 12 but i decided not to cause if i did, chapter 13 would be atleast 7 pages, i normally post things up once it hits 9 or 10 pages on open office)

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 13<strong>

Nao looked at Suguro.

Shima looked at Nao and walked over to her "come on reply to his confession" he said as he pushed her closer to Suguro.

Suguro looked at Nao then at Shima. He was curious on her reply, but didnt really want her to think to hard about it. "Kuroda..." he said "Think about it okay?" he asked.

Nao nodded. "O-okay" she said. She felt guilty that she couldnt make a quick reply to Suguro. She wasnt exactly sure if her friendship with Suguro was now anymore.

Shima looked at Suguro then at Nao. "What? If I were you I would have wanted my reply right now" he said to his friend.

"I'm not going to push her" Suguro said as he let out a sigh "if you look at her she looks confused thats why I told her to think about it" Suguro stated as he turned around and walked away.

Nao watched Suguro as he walked away.

Shima looked at Nao "I'm curious but what do you think of Bon anyways?" he asked as he leaned on her shoulder "i mean we've been friends for about six years right"

Nao looked at Shima "I know that I really want to protect him..." she said as she let out a sigh "I mean I have to use these powers for something right?"

"You've got a point" Shima said as he patted Nao's head. "but thats not exactly answering my question" he said

"I like Suguro but I dont know what kind of like it is" Nao stated as her face turned red "I mean i've never really been in love before" she stated.

Shima looked at Nao "Your to cute" he said in a teasing voice. He then hugged her. "Fine I wont push you into telling him but I will help you two!" he said with a smirk.

Nao glared at Shima "I-I dont need help, I will figure things out on my own" she stated as she turned around. Nao turned her head just a bit "But thanks for the offer..." she said as she walked back into the dorm. She returned back into her room 'thank god Mephisto left' she thought. Suddenly Nao took out her cellphone and looked at Amaimon's number. She hadnt seen him since Mephisto summoned that giant cuckoo clock.

Somehow looking at Amaimon's cellphone number made her want to see him. She missed him even though they only saw eachother once or twice a month. Nao sighed as she decided to send him a text.

"_I want to see you ~Nao_" she texted as she sent the send button. She was curious if he would even write a reply. Most of the time when she wanted to see him she'd have to call him.

She let out a sigh as she lied on her bed. She knew that Amaimon wouldnt return her text. He was either stuck in that cuckoo clock still, or in Ghenna.

Nao then decided to head up to the roof of the abandoned dorm she lived in bringing a bag of candy just in case Amaimon was to come and visit.

As Nao exited her dorm she noticed that Yukio and Rin had just came back from the mission.

"Ah Kuroda-san" Yukio said "Did you get some rest?" he asked.

Nao shook her head "not exactly..." she said as she headed towards the direction where the stairs to the roof was.  
>"Hey Nao where are you going?" Rin asked<p>

"The roof" Nao said as she turnred around again and headed to the stairs to the roof.

Rin looked at his younger brother and shrugged.

Once ao was on the roof she sat down and leaned up against the door and took out her cellphone. '_I'm on the roof of the abandoned dorm that I live in...and I brought candy too!~Nao_' she texted as she pressed the send button.

About 20 minutes of waiting Amaimon finally arrived.

"So Mephisto finally let you out of that cuckoo clock eh?" Nao asked as she looked at her green haired friend.

"Obviously" Amaimon said as he sat next to Nao. "So where's the candy?' he asked.

"So you only came here for the candy?" Nao asked "I feel hurt" she sarcastically said as she handed him the bag

"did something happen?" Amaimon asked as he looked at Nao.

Nao nodded "your idiot brother pissed me off thats what" she stated "First he puts you in that crazy cuckoo clock, second he tells me i'm just his tool, third he tells me i'm acting like a brat and now he wants me to marry him or something" she siad.

"What you'd make a good bride for my brother" Amaimon said "but then again, you'd make a good bride for me as well" he stated as he put a lollypop in his mouth.

"And what happened with Shiemi being your bride?" Nao asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh I was only doing that to make that Okumura Rin angry" Amaimon said.

Nao looked at Amaimon "Well you pissed me off when you did that" she stated as she looked away from him. "Somehow I felt jealous...i mean before all that happened you said you wouldnt mind having me as your bride" she stated as she let out a sigh.

"So you were jealous?" Amaimon asked as he stood up and walked in front of Nao looking down at her.

Nao looked at Amaimon and blushed "Do I have to repeat myself!" she asked.

Amaimon gave Nao his usual blank emotionless face.

"Oh and dont forget i'm pissed at you for attacking my friends!" Nao said as she stood up "not to mention pulling my tail!" she said "that hurt like hell!" she said.

"Sorry..." Amaimon said.

Nao looked at Amaimon. "I'm still pissed that you attacked my friends" she said.

Amaimon sat down and looked at Nao "So you only wanted to see me so you could yell at me?" he asked.

Nao shrugged "Who knows" she said as she put her head on his shoulder "Maybe I wanted to yell at you maybe I just wanted to spend more time with you" she said as she let out a sigh.

Amaimon's eyes widened and looked down at Nao.

"Ya know I told Mephisto that i'd rather become your bride then his" Nao said as she slightly laughed "maybe cause you look my age and he doesnt...who knows"

"Then shall we get married right now?" Amaimon asked.

Nao whole face turned red "What the hell is going on in that head of yours Amaimon" she said as she began poking his horn

Amaimon blankly looked at Nao "Well you said you'd rather marry me then my big brother" he stated.

"That may be true..." Nao said as she looked at Amaimon "but i'm way to young to get married" she stated.

"Oh" Amaimon said.

"Besides, if your Satan's son like you say you are, and i'm the daughter of one of the seven prince's of Hell, well minus Satan, wouldnt that make us cousins or something?" she asked.

Amaimon shrugged "maybe" he said

"Sure I know that cousins can get married..." Nao said as she let out a sigh "but it's still strange that there's a slight possiblity that we are cousins..." she stated.

"Even so I dont really see you as a family member" Amaimon stated as he looked into Nao's cyan eyes.

Nao looked at Amaimon "are you telling me you see me as a woman and not a family member?" she asked.

"pretty much" Amaimon stated.

"but just cause you see me as a woman it doesnt really mean you love me" Nao said as she crossed her arms. "I will only marry the person I love" she said as she stood up and dusted off her skirt.

"What you dont love me?" Amaimon asked as he looked up at her.

Nao shrugged "Well I was jealous when you were forcing Shiemi to "marry" you...ah who knows" she said as she shook her head.

"Oh yeah" Amaimon said as he stood up to look at Nao "Your father mentioned that I should bring you to Ghenna so you two can finally meet" he said as he grabbed her arm.

Nao sighed "When will he give up?"

"you're his daughter, so of course you'll have to meet him sooner or later" Amaimon stated. "He wants to see what kind of person you've grown up to be"

"What cant you just show him a picture of me?" Nao asked as she let out a sigh.

"Nah he said he wants to meet you in person" Amaimon stated.

Nao rolled her eyes "Fine" she said "but if he pisses me off or forces me to do something I dont want to...i'm leaving" she stated.

Amaimon nodded "Understood..." he said "I'll take you to Ghenna the next time I see you" he stated as he grabbed the bag of candy.

"Hey thats my bag!" Nao said.

Amaimon looked at Nao "What your not going to give it to me?" he asked.

"I gave you a full bag of candy the last time we met up here you fool!" Nao said as she grabbed her bag of candy.

"I ate all of it" Amaimon said.

Nao hit her face with her palm "Figures..." she said "Fine I'll give you half" she said as she grabbed a hand full of candy and put it in Amaimon's hands.

Amaimon looked at Nao. "Thanks..." he said.

"yeah yeah whatever" Nao said as she slightly blushed and looked away from him.

"You mad?" Amaimon asked as he looked at the slightly irritated look on Nao's face.

"Irritated yes but mad...no" Nao said "You know I can never really stay mad at you no matter how many stupid things you do" she stated as she patted his head. "But you know, what you did...attacking my loved one was the craziest thing you've done in a long time" she stated as she crossed her arms.

"your loved ones?" Amaimon asked "you mean that bald four-eyed kid, the pink haired guy, and that other serious looking guy?" he asked.

Nao nodded "yes!" Nao said as she flicked his nose "They're very important to me" she said

"Who would have known that you were so attached to humans" Amaimon stated as he let out a sigh.

"Well I was human up until my 9th birthday" Nao stated as she let out a yawn. She stood up and stretched "and I dont exactly use my powers as much as Rin...so I'm still pretty much human" she stated as she headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Amaimon asked.

"I'm going to bed..." Nao stated as she let out another yawn. "I'll talk to you a little later..." she said as she opened the door and left the roof area.

"Loved ones...huh?" Amaimon said before Nao left. He looked up at the sky, he was curious why Nao was so attached to those three humans not to mention Okumura Rin. He felt jealous that not only did his older brother and father seem interested in Rin, but the one he called his best friend, was also interested in Rin as well.

Nao headed into her room and then locked the door, got into her pajamas and got into her bed. 'thank god Mephisto's no longer in the room' she thought as she got into her pajamas and lied down in her bed. She laid there on her bed after grabbing her MP3 player and putting the ear buds in her ears. She then looked at the ceiling until the music put her to sleep.

Nao then woke up to someone knocking on the door. "Nao hurry up" she heard Rin call out.

"_Nao Nao! Wake up! Lets play!_" Rin's familiar said.

Nao slowly stood up eyes still half closed and opened the door "Where are we going?" she asked.

Rin looked at Nao. "Woah you look like a mess!" he said as he noticed that Nao's shoulder length purple hair was all messy. "What'd you do last night?"

"I was talking with an old friend of mine and eating candy...thats all" Nao stated as she yawned.

Kuro then jumped off of Rin's head and into Nao's arms "_Lets play!_" he said.

"oh yeah I forgot why I came here, Shura said we have to meet up with her at the train station" Rin said "Hurry up, get dressed, and pack some clothes" he said.

"Why?" she asked.

"We're going to Kyoto!" Rin said with a smirk.

"Oh...i see" Nao said as she put Kuro down and grabbed a backpack and shoved a few T-Shirts in there, a skirt, leggings, and a few pairs of shorts and jeans in the bag. Before she left she grabbed a book that she had been reading and then looked at Rin. "um...you have the choice to get out of my room so that I can get changed, or close the door and turn around and no peeking" she said.

Rin looked at Nao "Why?" he asked.

Nao blushed "I'm going to get dressed you moron!" she said.

Rin blushed as well "O...Oh okay" he stuttered as he decided to close the door and turn around.

"and if you dare peek..." Nao said as she was about to take her pajama shirt off "I'll pull your tail!"

"You wouldn't!" he said.

Nao smirked "Oh I will!" she said.

Rin shivered "Y...Your evil Nao!" he stuttered.

Nao slightly laughed "Now turn around, I need to get dressed quickly, we dont want to be late" she stated.

"Fine..." Rin said.

After Nao got dressed into her uniform, she looked at Rin "okay done!" she said as she folded her pajamas and shoved them in her backpack. "let's go!" she said.

Rin nodded "come on Kuro" he said as he exited Nao's room.

Nao grabbed her keys and locked the door behind her after Kuro jumped up on her shoulder.

Once arriving at the Train station Nao noticed that Shura was standing there waiting for them.

"What took yer so long?" she asked as she looked at the two.

Rin looked at Nao "She slept in" he said.

Nao looked at Rin "hey dont blame me!" she said as she grabbed Rin's tail which made him flinch.

Rin blushed "H...hey!" he stuttered as he grabbed Nao's tail which made her face turn red. He then smirked when Nao began to shiver as he began to "pet" her tail.

"Y-Y-You p-p-perv..." Nao stuttered as she let go of Rin's tail.

Rin smirked "What was that?" he asked

Shura glared at the two "Quit yer flirtin'! It's making me wanna puke" she said with a rather sick look on her face.

Rin let go of Nao's tail and walked into the train and noticed all the people who looked at the two of them with scared looks on their faces.

"Where should we sit?" Rin asked "it'd be better if we fill up the seats further in right?" he asked.

Shura looked at Rin then at Nao.

Nao looked at Rin "They're scared of us..." she said.

"...just read the atmosphere" Shura said "Just sit up front" she said.

Nao and Rin nodded.

Rin sat in the front while Nao took the seat behind him.

"Hey why are you sitting behind me?" Rin asked as he looked at Nao.

Nao shrugged "maybe cause you might grab my tail again..." she said as she looked out the window.

Shura then looked at the two "I'm gonna check up on things in car three" she said as she pointed in the direction of car three. "you two just sit here and be good" she said.

"You dont need to worry 'bout me" Nao said as she let out a sigh

"I ain't worried 'bout yer, i'm more worried 'bout Rin" she said as she pointed at the overly excited Rin.

Nao sighed "I'll keep an eye on him" she said.

"Good" Shura said as she walked away.

A few minutes after Shura had left, Nao spotted Shiemi. She was going to invite her to sit next to her but knowing Shiemi, she was terrified of her and Rin.

"Rin...Nao-chan..." Nao heard Shiemi mutter.

Rin then stood up "oh...Shiemi" he said with a smile on his face.

Shiemi looked at Rin and Nao and began to panic "M...Morning" she stuttered. She then turned around

"What the hell?" Rin asked. He looked at Nao "is she avoiding us?" he asked.

Nao nodded "I guess she is..." she said. She then noticed that the door to car three opened and then saw Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru.

Shiemi then greeted the three and they greeted her back.

Suguro, Shima, and Konekomaru looked at Rin and Nao. They were all shocked that Rin actually decided to come along, they didnt mind if Nao came along because they have already forgiven her.

"Oh!" Rin said with a smile on his face "I'm so glad you guys are looking alright!"

Nao looked at the three. She noticed that Suguro looked pissed off and she stood up "Suguro..." she said as she sat back down again.

Rin then looked down at the book he was holding and told Suguro to tell him what places were most recommended to go to.

Irritated, Suguro then walked towards Rin.

"Bon you shouldnt!" Shima said

Surugo then walked past Rin "I-I know that!" he said as he sat down next to Nao.

Nao's face turned red. "U...Um it's nice to see you again" she said as she looked at Suguro who still looked pissed off that Rin had decided to join them.

Suguro didnt say anything. All he did was close his eyes and cross his arms.

Konekomaru then sat next to Shima. He had completely ignored Rin.

"Konekomaru-san isnt that to direct..." Shima asked as he looked at his childhood friend.

"Ho-How can you act so normally? What are you going to do if he suddenly goes berserk again?" he asked.

Shima looked at Konekomaru "well this was decided by the higher up's" he said.

Nao looked at Konekomaru "You know this concerns me too..." she said as she looked down. Somehow the words Konekomaru had said, hurt her since she kinda lost control as well.

"You know she's got a point Koneko-san" Shima said.

Konekomaru looked at Nao "I-I didnt mean you Kuroda-san" he stuttered "Y-Your diffrent"

Nao raised an eyebrow "Whats that supposed to mean?" she asked.

Shima slightly laughed as he sat in the seat across from Konekomaru "He's already forgiven you Nao-chan" he said. "dont worry to much about it"

Nao let out a sigh. She then looked at Suguro "Hey Suguro..." she said.

Suguro opened his eyes and looked at Nao "What?" he asked.

Nao looked down at her lap. "A-Are you sure you forgive me...for lying to you?" she muttered as she put her arms on the arm rests.

Suguro sighed and put his hand on top of Nao's hand and slightly blushed "Didnt I tell you that I could never hate you" he muttered back. "cause I like you" he muttered as his cheeks began to heat up.

Nao blushed "Y-yeah" she said "but still it feels like we cant go back to how things were..." she muttered. She missed her friendships with the three. She felt that now they knew she was part demon, that things would really change their friendships and she didnt want that. She hated change especially if it had to do with her relationships with her best friends.

"You worry to much..." Suguro said.

Nao looked down "Sorry..." she said. 'he's right I do worry to much...' she thought. Nao then looked up and noticed that Kamiki had sat down next to Rin.

Nao smiled, even though she hated Kamiki, she was glad that someone decided to sit next to Rin. 'i'm glad that someone is sitting next to him...' she thought. She then looked at Suguro who had closed his eyes again. She then noticed that his hand was still on top of hers which made her blush. She then turned her wrist to the point where her palm was touching his and held onto his hand.

Suguro blushed as he felt Nao's hand gently holding onto his.

Nao looked at Suguro and noticed he was blushing. She let out a soft giggle 'how cute he's blushing' she thought as she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Okay next chapter the group will be in Kyoto!<p>

I'm still deciding who Nao should end up with...Right now it's between Amaimon and Suguro (who are my two favorite characters) Who knows i might just end up writing a bunch of one-shots with Nao and the other characters i dunno...

anyways sorry for the long wait! I've been a bit lazy. I've been reading to much Transformers fanfictions and watching the Transformers Armada and Transformers Animated series. I am planning on writing a Transformers Fanfiction sometimes soon it all depends


	14. Author's Note! PLEASE READ!

I have decided on discontinuing writing Cyan Exorcist, mainly due to not wanting to continue writing it, and that I am kinda out of ideas. Though I was going to write it using the manga as reference I have decided just to give up on this.

Mainly because i'm no longer interested in finishing it. But I may or may not write short one-shot's with my oc if I'm up to it. 

I am so sorry to dissapoint my readers. I've just have had a lot on my mind not to mention me losing the interest of the series. 

But I will still continue my other fanfictions, not to mention work on a collaboration fanfiction with my best friend the traveler90. Basically because of him, i've only been interested in the Yu-Gi-Oh series so we are actually going to be writing a Yu-Gi-Oh GX fanfiction together using our OC's. It probably wont have any romance in it even though romance is my specialty but who knows...

Anyways I wont delete this or anything knowing that some might want to continue to read this or just write small one-shot's with the characters and my OC please send me ideas for one-shots. I'm open to anyone's ideas!

~Trickyfoxzorua


End file.
